UnLucky Space
by Smusher6
Summary: In the public sector on Titan Station, there are many small communities like this one. Something is about to go horribly wrong. Something that will change the lives of the people of Lucky Spires, or kill them trying. Rated M for... Well, Dead Space.
1. Chapter 1: Everyday Routine

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 1: Everyday Routine

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to Un-Lucky Space! This will serve as the first ever (as far as I know anyways) crossover between Lucky Star and Dead Space. Just to clarify, this story takes place before and during the events of Dead Space 2, and is in a completely separate area of the Sprawl from where Isaac goes through. Isaac, Ellie, Stross, and other characters from Dead Space will not be making (significant) appearances in this story. The Lucky Star characters will likely be a bit OOC, but that should be expected given the nature of Dead Space. Anyways, without further adieu, I give you Un-Lucky Space. Enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>A young woman was busy working on some faulty wiring when a soft beep sounded from her RIG. She sighed as she reluctantly tore herself away from her work to answer the call. "Level three engineer Miyuki Takara here. Is something the matter?" She asked sweetly.<p>

"You know, Miyuki-san, its kind of scary that you still sound so cute and moe through that helmet." The blue haired girl on the other line said with a cat-like grin as she popped up on the display coming from Miyuki's RIG.

"Konata-san, you didn't just call me to say that, did you?" Miyuki asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh no, I actually need a hand with something up here." Konata said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay then, I'll be right there. Also, put your helmet on please." Miyuki said.

"Aw, but it's all stuffy in there!" Konata whined.

"I'm sorry Konata-san, but it's standard safety procedure." Miyuki explained. "What if something sparked and got in your eyes? Trust me when I say that you should wear your helmet at all times." She said in a motherly tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Konata asked, tilting her head.

"How do you think I got to need glasses and a medicated visor for my helmet?" Miyuki asked with a giggle.

"But the glasses make you so much more moe!" Konata exclaimed. "It's really one of your biggest moe points!"

"Konata-san, please just put the helmet on. For me?" Miyuki asked after an audible sigh.

"Oh, alright." Konata groaned as the helmet portion of her suit wrapped itself around her head. "Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Miyuki said. "Don't move, I'll be right there." She said as she set her objective locator to Konata's coordinates.

"No real hurry, take your time." Konata said. "Who knows, maybe I'll figure it out before you even get here." She said with a chuckle. "After all, it's just some faulty wiring in the life support-system control room."

"The life-support system?" Miyuki exclaimed. "Don't touch anything! I'll be right there!" She exclaimed as the RIG display faded and she hurried towards Konata's position in more than a slight panic.

* * *

><p>"Wow, dad's sermon was really great today, wasn't it sis?" A young woman with short indigo hair asked as she and her sister walked out of the local branch of the Church of Unitology.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." The other woman said flatly. "You know, you should really start thinking about what he's saying Tsukasa." She said.

"What do you mean, Kagami?"

"Well, don't you think it's weird how much money the church asks for every time we go?" Kagami asked.

"Well the church needs all the money it can get for all the church functions and stuff, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"What church functions?" Kagami asked. "All the money seems to do is get people a higher position in the church."

"Well, they've contributed significantly to Unitologists everywhere by doing that, right?" Tsukasa asked. "It would make sense for those people who have helped the most to get some sort or reward, right?"

"Well yeah, but the point of donating isn't to get rewarded." Kagami said. "It just seems more to me like they're just buying power. It's kind of sick, really."

"Kagami! How could you say that?" Tsukasa asked, taken aback by her sister's comment. "Unitology is a good and pure thing. Didn't you listen when mom and dad were teaching us about the glory of Altman and the Marker?"

"Of course I listened." Kagami said. "I've just thought about it more than you is all. I mean, does it all really seem right to you?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Tsukasa asked. "Give unto the church, and the church will give unto you. It says that right in the book." She said.

"Not just the whole money thing." Kagami said, shaking her head. "The whole thing just seems pretty shady. I mean, embracing death? I'm afraid to think of what that might mean."

"It means that death is only the beginning." Tsukasa said. "We shouldn't be sad about people dying. Instead, we should celebrate the occasion. After all, there really is no death. Only rebirth."

"Even that just sounds creepy to me." Kagami said nervously.

"Kagami, be careful what you say." Tsukasa warned. "People might think that you're an infidel or something." She said worriedly.

"The more sermons I go to, the less bad that starts to sound." Kagami sighed.

"Kagami!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Look, can we not talk about this right now? I just want to go home and take a nap if you don't mind." Kagami said tiredly.

"Well, okay." Tsukasa said. "Just be careful what you say, alright?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Kagami said dismissively. "Let's just go home already." She said as she started walking faster.

"Sis! Wait up!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she tried to keep up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Tony." Said a young woman in a lab coat with long orange hair as a young man left her office. "Remember to get plenty of rest, and take one of those pills every night before you go to sleep." She said sweetly with a smile. "Come back tomorrow for a follow-up appointment."<p>

"Okay, thanks Dr. Minegishi." Tony said, rubbing his head as he left the 'Iwasaki Family Trust Clinic.'

"What's the diagnosis Ayano?" A taller woman with shoulder-length mint green hair asked as she approached Ayano. "He looks like he got hit in the head with a two by four."

"Actually, he was." Ayano said. "A young woman had to subdue him when he started acting strangely. He claimed that he was hearing voices in his head. I gave him some meds for the headache, as well as some sleeping medication since he didn't seem to be sleeping well."

"Another 'voices in the head' case?" The taller woman asked.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Iwasaki." Ayano said with a sigh. "We're going to run out of sleeping pills at this rate."

"Perfect. Another thing to worry about." Ms. Iwasaki groaned.

"Minami, relax. I can tell that you're stressed out, but you need to be in charge here." Ayano said, putting a hand on Minami's shoulder.

"I know. It's just that we've been getting so many cases like this the past few days that it's starting to scare me." Minami admitted.

"You're worried about your 'special project,' aren't you?" Ayano said knowingly.

"What do you-" Minami began before being cut off.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Ayano said with a giggle. "I didn't get to be a psychiatrist by not noticing stuff like this."

"Alright, fine. Yes, I'm worried about Yutaka. Who knows how much longer before she starts hearing things too?" Minami asked. "It seems like psychosis is going around like a virus nowadays."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's been getting stronger as she's come here regularly." Ayano said. "I think a lot of it has to do with your 'special bond' with her." She giggled, putting air quotes around special bond.

"What are you-"

"What did I say about trying to lie to me?" Ayano asked as she lifted a finger, cutting Minami off again.

Minami sighed in defeat. "Now I remember why I hired you. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Guilty." Ayano said playfully, closing her eyes and smiling. "Speaking of your special friend, I think that's her now." Ayano said, pointing over Minami's shoulder.

"Thank you." Minami said as she turned and saw a short woman with salmon colored hair walk into the clinic. "Yutaka, how are you feeling today?" Minami asked as she approached the smaller girl.

"I'm feeling okay today." Yutaka said sweetly. "I'm here for my weekly check-up." She said.

"Come right this way then." Minami said, leading Yutaka to her office and locking the door behind them.

"_Honestly."_ Ayano thought with a giggle. _"How discreet do they think they are?"_

"I've got plenty of time today, since my cousin is working at her new job today." Yutaka said as Minami made sure the door was locked.

"Really? What's she doing?" Minami asked.

"Oh, she's just trying out a new assistant position in the engineering department." Yutaka said.

"Sounds dangerous." Minami said, remembering the patient that almost stabbed her earlier that day.

"Oh no, she's just starting. They wouldn't let her near anything important." Yutaka said. "She's probably just fixing doors and stuff. This is actually her third new job this month." She said sadly as Minami turned and approached her.

"Well, I hope it goes well for her." Minami said just before pulling Yutaka into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, pencils down!" A tall busty woman with blonde hair chirped excitedly. "So, did everyone finish their essays?"<p>

"Yes Ms. Martin!" The whole class chimed at once.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it." Ms. Martin said as she began moving to collect all the papers. "Keep up the good work, everyone. You can all just relax while I start grading your papers. Recess should start soon."

The class began to chatter quietly amongst themselves as they each bragged about how good their papers were, or made bets on whose was better. "I'll bet mine was better than yours!" One little boy chirped.

"No way! Mine was way better!" Came the retort from across the room.

"Please, keep it a bit quieter." Ms. Martin said happily as she finished grading the first paper.

"Sorry Ms. Martin." Both boys said, shuffling their feet under their desks.

"No worries, and you can just call me Patty, okay?" Patty said.

"Okay Ms. Martin!" The class chimed in unison, causing Patty to giggle.

"_I'm so glad I decided to be an elementary school English teacher."_ Patty thought as she finished grading the third one paragraph essay. _"I still wonder how I managed to make fourth graders actually enjoy writing essays. I think that must be worth an award or something."_ She thought excitedly as she moved on to the next paper. Patty lost some of that enthusiasm though as another thought occurred to her. _"At least today seems like a good day so far. The kids have really been acting up lately. At least nobody has had to go to nurse Amahara yet today."_ She thought thankfully.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying the beginning of recess. "Okay kids, remember to behave out there for Ms. Kusakabe, alright?" Patty said. "I should be done with these by the time you get back in, so be prepared to be graded."

"Okay Ms. Martin!" The whole class chirped as the got out of their seats and filed out the door toward the playground.

"_I said that they could call me Patty, right?"_ Patty wondered as she got back to her work.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Izumi! Mr. Izumi! Check this out!" A young woman with long black hair squealed as she held a picture in front of a scruffy-looking blue haired man.<p>

"Hmm…" Mr. Izumi hummed, cradling his chin in his fingers as he examined the photo carefully. "Not bad Hiyori." He said as he took the picture away to examine it more closely. "You really have a knack for these space vistas. Sure, they aren't difficult to take in this day and age, but you really seem to do them phenomenally."

"Thanks Mr. Izumi!" Hiyori said, bowing deeply. "It's really an honor to hear that from you."

"Please, not so formal." Mr. Izumi said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "You can just call me Sojiro." He said politely.

"_Holy crap!"_ Hiyori thought excitedly. "I'm so glad I can say that I know **the** Mr. Sojiro Izumi on a first-name basis! This is so exciting!" Hiyori squealed.

"You're a really big fan of mine, aren't you?" Sojiro asked, adjusting his collar uncomfortably.

"Well yeah, who isn't?" Hiyori asked. "Your photos are everywhere! I'm just glad I get to work under such a famous person."

"Oh please, I'm not famous." Sojiro chuckled. "I'm well known at best."

"Don't be so modest sir!" Hiyori said. "My dream is to draw pictures as realistic as your photos!"

"So you're more of the drawing type huh?" Sojiro asked. "Wait a minute. Tamura? As in Ms. Hiyori Tamura, the manga artist?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why? Do you read my work?" Hiyori asked, with stars in her eyes.

"Actually, my daughter and I are both fans of yours." Sojiro said.

Hiyori felt like she was about to faint. "R- Really?" She asked. "My idol likes my work?"

"Yeah, I especially like the one where-" Sojiro began, but was cut off by a low tone from his RIG. "Please excuse me, that's my daughter." Sojiro said as he stood up and left the room to answer the call. "Hey honey, what's up?" Sojiro asked as his daughter's helmeted image appeared on his RIG display. "Looking good in that engineering suit Konata." He said with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, well…" Konata said nervously through the helmet. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be wearing it." She admitted.

"You aren't getting fired from another job, are you?" Sojiro asked exasperatedly.

"Well, maybe not. I think I might have given my boss a heart attack though." Konata said, looking to her right as she watched Miyuki fix the problem that Konata had called her for.

"You know that you could have told me that it wasn't a serious problem." Miyuki said tiredly.

"Well I said there wasn't any hurry." Konata said defensively.

"You also said that the problem was in the life-support control room." Miyuki said. "You could have said it was just the lights."

"Well I figured you would know that since I'm just an assistant." Konata argued. "You know I don't have clearance for the actual life-support system."

"Konata, stop arguing with your boss." Sojiro scolded her. "She's right. You should have described the problem more clearly."

"It's no problem Mr. Izumi." Miyuki said as the lights stopped flickering. "At least nothing was seriously wrong. You don't have to worry about your daughter's job."

"Oh, thank goodness." Sojiro said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Konata, just be careful, okay?

"Alright dad. I'll see you when I got home." Konata said as she cut the video feed.

"He's really worried about your employment, isn't he?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, I've kind of been between jobs lately." Konata said. "Most of my other jobs didn't last too long though."

"Really?" Miyuki asked as she tilted her head with curiosity.

"Even with the helmet on, you're so moe when you tilt your head like that." Konata giggled, doubtlessly sporting a cat-like grin under her helmet.

"If you don't mind me asking, what other jobs did you have?" Miyuki asked, trying to change the subject politely.

"Well, I was working at a convenience store a few weeks ago." Konata said.

"What happened with that?" Miyuki asked.

"Some punk was shoplifting something, so I tackled him as he was leaving." Konata said proudly.

"And they fired you for that?"

"Actually, as it turns out, he was the store manager taking out a defective product. I hadn't met him before, so I didn't know it was him." Konata said nervously.

"That's terrible." Miyuki said sympathetically.

"Oh that's nothing. You should hear some of the other ones." Konata said with a chuckle.

"Um. Maybe some other time." Miyuki said. "We should get back to work for now." She said as she led Konata out of the life-support control room.

Next thing Miyuki knew, another call was coming in on her RIG. "Go on ahead Konata-san." She said. "I need to take this."

"You got it boss!" Konata exclaimed with a fist pump as she ran ahead to check on the garbage disposal system.

"Hello mother, how are you today?" Miyuki asked as a kind looking pink-haired woman popped up on the display.

"Miyuki dear, hello." Miyuki's mother, Yukari, said with a smile. "I'm doing just fine today, and how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. My new assistant is a bit strange though." Miyuki admitted.

"Strange? How so?" Yukari asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just a bit eccentric is all." Miyuki said.

"I know you have a thing about helmets dear, but can't you just take it off to talk to your own mother?" Yukari asked with a pouty expression.

"Well, alright. I suppose I could take it off for a couple minutes." Miyuki said as her helmet retracted into the back of her suit, revealing her kind face, pink hair, and violet eyes.

"There, now isn't that better?" Yukari asked as her daughter retrieved her glasses from her inventory and put them on.

"I suppose it is more comfortable this way." Miyuki said.

"I know it's a dangerous job and all that, but it's almost a sin to hide that pretty face I gave you." Yukari said.

"Mother, you're embarrassing me!" Miyuki exclaimed as she held her cheeks and blushed.

"You're so adorable dear." Yukari giggled. "Anyways, when is your shift over? I've got something here that I'd like you to look at."

"Is something wrong, mother?" Miyuki asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh no, nothing serious. I keep thinking that I hear something in the walls though." She said. "It's probably just a loose bulkhead, but I'd feel much better if you were to take a look at it."

"Alright. My shift ends in a few hours." Miyuki said. "I'll check that out once I got home, okay?"

"Thank you so much dear." Yukari said gratefully. "I really appreciate it. See you when you get home." She said with a wave.

"Goodbye mother. I'll see you then." Miyuki said with a smile as the video feed cut out.

"So I have to wear a helmet at all times, but you don't?" Konata said mischievously as she snuck up behind Miyuki, surprising her.

"Konata-san! What are you doing?" Miyuki exclaimed just before noticing that Konata had taken off her helmet again.

"You're so moe when you're surprised." Konata giggled, wearing a cat-like grin.

"This was different." Miyuki said as she took off her glasses and her helmet wrapped itself around her head. "I was just talking to my mother for a minute."

"Alright, so can I keep it off as long as I'm talking to someone?" Konata asked hopefully.

"Konata-san, please don't be difficult." Miyuki asked with a sigh.

"Okay, okay." Konata said as her helmet wrapped around her head as well. "Level one engineer mode activated boss!" She exclaimed as she saluted.

"_It's going to be a long shift."_ Miyuki thought with another sigh.

* * *

><p>"Minami, thank you for everything." Yutaka said as she finished putting her clothes back on.<p>

"I should be the one thanking you." Minami said as he straightened her lab coat. "Because of you, I feel like there's still a point in what I do."

"Aw, you don't mean that." Yutaka said with a blush.

"Of course I do." Minami said. "You used to be so sickly, but you've gotten so much stronger since we met. It's inspired me to keep going with this clinic." Minami said, grasping Yutaka's hands in her own. "Besides the fact that without you the clinic would be finished, the fact that I love you so much inspires me to continue my work as well." Minami said, looking into Yutaka's eyes.

"You really mean it?" Yutaka asked with sparkling green eyes.

"Of course I do." Minami said, pulling Yutaka into another shorter kiss.

"How much longer can we keep this hidden though?" Yutaka asked sadly.

"Hopefully we won't have to much longer." Minami said. "I want to be with you, no matter what other people think."

"Oh Minami, that makes me so happy!" Yutaka exclaimed as she hugged Minami tightly.

"Yutaka, it gets even better." Minami said as she reached into her coat pocket. Just as she was about to reveal what she was reaching for however, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Iwasaki, but we have a serious case coming in. You'll want to see this one." Ayano said through the door.

"Always at the worst time." Minami grumbled as she put the mysterious item back into her coat pocket. "Sorry Yutaka, can we pick this back up later?"

"Sure thing." Yutaka said. "How about tomorrow around noon?" She asked.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Minami said as she gave Yutaka a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush and giggle.

"What's taking her so long?" A security officer with glasses and dark-green hair asked impatiently as she held a young man in a full nelson.

"I'm sure she'll be out in a second." Ayano said nervously just as Minami emerged from her office.

"What's going on here?" Minami exclaimed as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"They're coming!" The man screamed. "They're coming, and they'll kill every last one of us!" He screamed even more loudly.

"Officer, hold him still!" Minami exclaimed as she retrieved as syringe and a bottle of tranquilizer fluid.

"I'm trying!" The security officer growled as she tried to hold the man still.

"Here, this should calm you down." Minami said as she stuck the syringe into the man's neck and pushed the plunger.

"You're all gonna die!" He yelled, a bit more quietly this time. "You're all doomed!... All… All doomed…" He said weakly before finally passing out in the officer's arms.

"What was that all about?" Minami asked the officer.

"Sorry about that. I'm junior security officer Yui Narumi." The officer said as she lifted the now unconscious man and put him on a nearby bed. "I came here to say hello to my little sister when I saw this guy pull a gun and walk towards your clinic." She explained. "Do you know this man?" She asked.

"I do." Ayano said shamefully.

"Well who is he?" Yui asked, catching her breath.

"His name is Nikinari Kusakabe." Ayano said nervously. "He's my fiancée."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you two behave over there!" A young brunette yelled at two misbehaving children.<p>

"Sorry Ms. Kusakabe." They both said as they looked down shamefully.

"You ain't getting off that easy." Ms. Kusakabe said as she approached the two students. "What happened here?" She asked as she scowled, making sure to show off her abnormal fang.

"Well he started it!" One child said, pointing to the other.

"Nuh-uh!" The other boy retorted. "You totally started it!"

"Look, I don't care who started it, I just wanna know what happened!" The brunette said impatiently.

Before the boys could explain the situation, a voice link was opened on Ms. Kusakabe's RIG. "Ms. Misao Kusakabe, would you please come to my office?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something Nanako." Misao grumbled.

"Now. It's very important." Nanako said as she cut the voice feed.

"Perfect." Misao grumbled. "You two got lucky this time. Just behave yourselves from now on, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both boys said quickly.

"_Great, what does Ms. Kuroi want?"_ Misao wondered as she heard one of the boys speak as she was walking away.

"Wow, who'd have thought that we'd be saved by the principal?" He asked the other boy.

"_Yeah, no kidding."_ Misao thought. _"I hope this isn't bad news. She sounded pretty stressed out."_ Misao thought as she made her way to the principal's office. Misao knocked on the door and entered cautiously. "You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Misao asked.

"Misao, do you know where your brother is right now?" Ms. Kuroi asked, brushing a stray blonde bang out of her face.

"He should be at home right now." Misao said, raising an eyebrow at the strange question.

"Doesn't he have a job?" Nanako asked.

"Well yeah. He works in one of the mines down on the shard. He hasn't been feeling well, so they gave him some time off. Why?" Misao asked, beginning to get suspicious.

"He's down at the Iwasaki Clinic right now." Nanako said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Misao asked.

"He's fine now, but he was acting very strangely." Nanako said. "I've given you permission to go down there and check on him. I've already arranged for someone to cover for you during P.E."

"Thank you very much Ms. Kuroi." Misao said with a polite bow as she turned to leave.

"Don't mention it." She said back. "Just go make sure your brother is okay."

"Right. Thanks again." Misao said as she ran for the Iwasaki Clinic.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone, to Lucky News!" A very young girl with golden eyes and salmon hair squealed excitedly as she waved her arms up and down. "I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" She said with a wink and a smile.<p>

"And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi." A young, official looking man said calmly as he evened out a stack of papers on his desk and put them down in front of him.

"In today's news, I'm still super adorable and cute and stuff!" Akira chirped with another wink.

"Kagami, why do you even bother watching that show anyways?" Tsukasa asked as she sat down with her sister in front of the TV. "They never talk about anything important, and they make fun of Unitologists all the time."

"Yeah, but at least they're funny." Kagami said as she continued to watch the show.

"In today's **actual** news." Minoru said.

"I'll give you some **actual** news." Akira said darkly.

"Anyways..." Minoru said nervously. "There was an incident at the Iwasaki Family Trust Clinic today when an armed man entered and was subdued by security officer Yui Narumi. We will now go to our reporter on the scene, Mr. Daisuke Ono."

"Hello Shiraishi, you're looking as stuffy as ever." Daisuke said, fanning his hair back dreamily.

"Thank you for that." Minoru said flatly. "So, would you like to tell us what's going on down there?"

"Well, the situation seems to have been resolved thanks to the actions of officer Narumi and doctor Iwasaki." Daisuke said, motioning to the nervously waving officer. "According to our sources, the suspect is one Nikinari Kusakabe, and will be kept at the clinic under request of psychiatrist Ayano Minegishi. As of this time, no charges are being placed. Back to you Ms. Kogami."

"Well there you have it." Minoru said. "In other news- OW!" Minoru yelled as Akira stepped on his foot under the desk.

"I'm the actual newscaster, so I get more screen time than the assistant. GOT IT?" Akira yelled as Kagami turned off the TV.

"See Tsukasa, they have real news every so often." Kagami said.

"I guess you're right sis." Tsukasa said. "They still seem to be really unprofessional though."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Kagami sighed.

"So, are you ready to talk about today yet sis?" Tsukasa asked hopefully.

"Tsukasa, I'd really rather not get into this with you right now." Kagami sighed.

"Please sis. It feels like you've been drifting away from the rest of the family, and I'm worried." Tsukasa said in a worried tone of voice.

"Tsukasa, I'm not the one drifting away." Kagami said as she turned to look at her sister. "Its all of you that seem to be moving away from me." She said.

"What do you mean, sis?"

"I mean it seems like the church is more important to all of you than anything else!" Kagami snapped. "You all just throw credits at the church, even you!" She said, pointing an accusatory finger at Tsukasa. "Even after you got a steady job, more than half of every paycheck went right to the church!"

"But Kagami, I'm just showing my faith in Altman and the Marker." Tsukasa said, clutching her Marker pendant and looking hurt.

"Then show it in some way that doesn't force ME to pick up all the slack! While you're paying for whatever the church is actually doing, I'm the one keeping us in a barely stable living environment. This apartment doesn't pay for itself after all!" Kagami yelled.

"But Kagami, none of that will matter after convergence." Tsukasa said. "We will all be one people, one mind, and one purpose."

"And just what is that one purpose, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked skeptically.

"That isn't up to me to decide." Tsukasa said.

"So who is it up to? Dad? The Church?"

"Yes Kagami!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "I don't see why you can't just trust the church!" She yelled, beginning to tear up.

"Because I'm not a mindless sheep! And I'm not some lapdog to the church either!" Kagami yelled back. "I ask questions, and the church doesn't like questions! They only like blind followers like you and the rest of our family!" Kagami yelled as she left and locked herself in her room.

"Kagami!" Tsukasa called after her twin.

"Leave me alone for now!" Kagami yelled through her door.

"Kagami…" Tsukasa said quietly before retreating to her room to pray.

* * *

><p>"Nikinari, where are you?" Misao asked loudly as she entered the Iwasaki Family Trust Clinic.<p>

"He's in here, Misao." Ayano said from the other room.

"Ayano, what's going on?" Misao asked when she saw her brother unconscious and strapped to a bed. "Why is he tied down?"

"They said it's for our safety." Ayano said. "We'd like to keep him here overnight so that we can keep an eye on him, but I said that we should ask you first. Sorry to cut into your day like this."

"Why? What's the matter with him?" Misao asked.

"Well, he was acting very strangely, and he kept telling us that we were going to die." Ayano said, the words causing obvious pain as she said them.

"He's been acting strangely since he got put on sick leave from the mines on the shard. Was it really bad enough to sedate him though?" Misao asked as she looked her brother over.

"He had a gun." Ayano said sadly. "According to officer Narumi's testimony, he looked like he planned to use it too."

"Why would he do that though?" Misao asked, looking at her unconscious brother with concern. "You're his fiancée. Why would he do something like this?"

"I don't rightly know, but his actions seemed consistent with a lot of patients that we've been getting lately." Ayano said sadly. "We've been getting a lot of people claiming that others were doomed. Most of them were either miners on the shard like Nikinari, or they were Unitologists."

"What do those rock-worshippers have to do with this?" Misao asked.

"Well, I'm not saying that they had something to do with it. It's just that a lot of them seem to be developing some form of psychosis or another." Ayano explained. "A lot of them have come in saying that they've been seeing apparitions of loved ones telling them that 'convergence is coming' and whatnot."

"I always knew those marker-heads were crazy." Misao sighed. "So how is he doing?" She asked, motioning to her brother.

"He's stable, and the sedatives should wear off in a couple of hours." Ayano said. "I'd like to perform a full psychoanalysis on him before I let him go though. So back to why I called you here, may we keep him here overnight?"

"Sure thing." Misao said. "Just make sure he's alright. I'm counting on you."

"Okay. I'll do my best." Ayano said as Misao waved and left the clinic.

* * *

><p>"There! Finally, we're all done!" Konata exclaimed as she retracted her helmet and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just finished repairing a circuit in the garbage disposal system.<p>

"Good work Konata-san." Miyuki said as she removed her helmet as well and put her glasses on. "That circuit is back up to one hundred percent efficiency thanks to you. You didn't even need my help this time!" Miyuki said proudly.

"It was nothing." Konata said with obviously false modesty. "So our shift is over now, right?"

"That's right." Miyuki said happily. "You can go on home now if you like. I need to go home now too to take care of something." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Okay. See ya later Miyuki-san!" Konata called as she turned to leave as well. When she did though, she nearly screamed as she saw something unexpected and fell over. "N- No way!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. When she opened them again however, what she had seen was gone. "Mom?" Konata asked quietly. "Was that you?" She asked the empty corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whew! That was much longer than most of my chapters of Lucky Temptations. Well, I won't take too much of your valuable reviewing time with these author's notes, so I'll just say to tell me what you think so far. I've already got the story pretty much planned out, so you can expect semi-frequent updates.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Very Strange Happenings

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 2: Very Strange Happenings

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello all, and I'm sorry for the horribly long wait. I took so long for this update because I wanted to make a huge, detailed map of the entire story (complete with 'per square feet' measurements of every room). In the end though, I decided that actually writing the story was more important than frivolous details involving annoying math. Suffice it to say that Lucky Spires is a small community compared to most other areas on Titan Station, and is mostly just a place for people to live while they commute to their jobs elsewhere.<strong>

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this brand spankin' new chappie!**

* * *

><p>Ms. Kuroi was busy with some papers in her office when there was a buzz from the door. "Who is it?" She called. <em>"This better be important."<em> She thought. _"It's about four thirty, and that means time for me to go home!"_

"Ma'am, it's Ms. Martin." Patty said nervously through the speaker next to the door.

"Come in." Ms. Kuroi said as she released the lock on the door. Patty came into the room meekly, holding a small stack of papers. "What's the matter Patricia?" Ms. Kuroi asked, seeing the anxiousness on Patty's face.

"Well, it's about these essays." Patty said nervously, handing Nanako the stack of papers.

"What's the matter with them?" She asked, looking through the first few and seeing nothing wrong.

"Keep going." Patty said. "The first five or six are alright, but beyond that, they get a bit… Well, just look." She said, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips.

Nanako's eyes widened as she got to the seventh paper in the stack. "Ms. Martin, what exactly are you teaching these children?" Nanako asked angrily, glaring at the English teacher.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this! I'm really concerned here!" Patty exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?" Nanako asked, feeling more worried as she spoke.

"No, not at all." Patty sighed. "This is the first time they've ever written anything like this."

Ms. Kuroi kept flipping through the papers, and kept seeing more and more things like: 'Mommy is coming back to life to take me away.' And 'I can't wait until grandpa takes me away. I want to go back to heaven with him. I don't want him to go alone like last time.' "What exactly was the assignment, Ms. Martin?" Nanako asked suspiciously.

"That's the weirdest part." Patty said. "I told them to write about a dream that they remembered that made them happy."

"What in God's name?" Nanako asked in shock as she read one more line. 'Daddy used to be dead. Now he wants to take me back with him. I can't wait.' "When did you finish grading these?" Nanako asked.

"I didn't." Patty said. "I graded the first few, but when I got down to the weird ones, I couldn't even bring myself to read most of them."

"Patricia, this is very serious." Nanako said, standing up from her chair. "Why didn't you bring this to my attention sooner?"

"I didn't want to make you worry. I wanted to keep an extra close eye on the kids before alarming you." Patty said.

"_Just what I need."_ Nanako thought bitterly. _"It's gonna be a long night."_ "Come on." Nanako said, walking past the English teacher and into the hallway. "We've got some parents to call."

* * *

><p>"Hey there Miyuki!" A young man in an engineering suit called as he waved the pink-haired girl over.<p>

"Tony, you look well." Miyuki said with a smile.

"Yeah. The doc just gave me some meds and sent me on my way." He said, also smiling.

"Well that's good to hear. I was a bit worried when I heard you had to go to the clinic." Miyuki said with concern.

"Well, that was mostly for the blunt force trauma." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure I was acting a little weird, but I don't think she had to hit me like that." He complained.

"She?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head. "Who do you mean?"

"I have no idea." Tony said with a shrug. "Some weird hooded chick. She didn't even say anything. Just WHAP!" He exclaimed, slapping the back of one hand into the palm of the other to make a loud clapping noise.

"How peculiar." Miyuki said thoughtfully. "Oh well, at least everything turned out okay." She said happily as she waved and started walking away.

"Hey Miyuki?" Tony said, getting her attention again.

"I'm sorry, were you not finished talking?" Miyuki asked, sincerely thinking that the conversation had ended.

"Um, actually…" Tony said, shuffling his feet a bit and blushing. "I was wondering if maybe after my shift we could catch a movie or something." He said nervously.

Miyuki was shocked by this sudden request and the manner in which it was asked. She understood the implications of the question, so she chose her next words carefully. "Tony, I'm sorry, but we haven't really known each other long enough for that yet." She said. "Maybe if I were to get to know you a bit more, then maybe we could go on a date. For now though, I just don't know enough about you. Maybe in some other world I would have jumped at the opportunity, since you seem like a nice person." She said carefully. "For now though, let's just be friends. Give me some time to develop what I think of your character, and we'll take it from there. Okay?" She asked with a nervous expression.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Alright." Tony said, feeling mildly dejected, but also relieved that he wasn't outright rejected. "In that case, how about just a coffee during my break tonight and we can just chat?"

"I'd like that." Miyuki said happily, giving a pleasant nod and smile.

"Great." Tony said, clasping his hands together. "We'll meet up near the northern engineering access door around six o' clock then. Sound good?"

"I'll see you there." Miyuki said cheerfully just before turning around and leaving Tony to his shift.

"_Well, its just coffee instead of an actual date, but it's a start."_ Tony thought happily as he triggered his helmet to come up over his head. _"Still though, developing what she thinks of my character? What an odd choice of words."_ He thought as he shrugged and began examining a nearby panel.

Suddenly, a loud metallic clang made Tony jump. "Who's there?" He asked as he looked around and saw Konata. "Oh, hey there." He said with a sigh.

"What's up? You look tense." Konata said. "I just knocked over a spare pipe. Sorry to startle you." She said as she kicked the idle pipe to the side of the hallway.

"Sorry for jumping like that." Tony said. "I haven't been getting the best sleep lately, and I just did something pretty stressful." He admitted.

"Something stressful huh?" Konata asked mischievously with a cat-like grin as she leaned in close.

"Uh, yeah." Tony said, backing up nervously. He felt as if she could see him blush through the helmet.

"What were you just talking about with Miyuki-san?" Konata asked teasingly.

"N- Nothing." Tony stuttered. "I just happened to pass by her in the shift switch and we had a little chat."

"Just a little chat, huh?" Konata teased as she gently poked Tony in the chest.

"Yeah, just a little chat." Tony affirmed.

"Meh. That's boring." Konata said, backing off. "I thought you might have asked her out or something. Then again, you're pretty new here, so that would be really weird wouldn't it?" She asked.

"Y- Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Tony said as he got back to work.

"Ah well." Konata said with a sigh. "I guess this just isn't a romantic time." She said, putting her hands behind her head as she walked away. "Maybe if we were all in high school or something. Then all the hormones would be goin' nuts, and we'd be doing all sorts of funny stuff." She said to herself as rounded a corner and was out of sight.

"Well that was different…" Tony said quietly as he focused himself on his work. Not long into his work however, he heard another noise nearby. "Hello?" He asked the empty hallway. "Is there another girl in here? I'm starting to think I missed a party or something." He said aloud, earning another metallic scraping noise in response. "Hello?" He asked. "Seriously, answer if you're there. I'll need some identification for you to be here or else I'll be forced to call security." He said, walking toward the source of the noise.

As Tony rounded the corner, there was nothing there. "Come on now. Don't be playing games with me." Tony pleaded. "My headache is bad enough as it is." He said as he proceeded down the hall. He heard the noise again even more loudly as he passed by a covered air vent. "Oh, that was it." He said as he noticed that the small fan in the center of the vent wasn't rotating properly and was grinding against itself every so often.

"No worries, just leave it to Mr. Fix-it!" He exclaimed with a pound of his chest as he leaned in to fix the fan. When he did though, he thought he saw something moving inside the vent. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he leaned in closer to inspect it.

* * *

><p>"Man, that guy was tense." Konata thought as she opened a door labeled Engineering Hatch N. "Alright, North Engineering Hatch and then it's a nice, relaxing jog home." Konata said as she stretched her legs a bit, preparing for the jog. Just before she left, she heard a strange noise echo through the engineering area. "Huh? What was that?" She asked herself as she turned around and looked down the hall. <em>"Sounded almost like a dull bang."<em> She thought. "Oh well. The newbie probably just fried a minor circuit." She said with a chuckle. _"Imagine, me calling someone else a newbie at this job."_ Konata thought with amusement as she started the jog home. "See ya Miyuki-san." Konata said with a wave as she passed Miyuki.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Konata-san!" Miyuki called as she waved to the short blunette.

"_Sweet! I still have a job after all!"_ Konata thought as she imagined herself doing a fist-pump. "Excellent." She said to herself as she picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Yui asked as she walked Yutaka back towards the public residence building.<p>

"I'm okay onee-san." Yutaka said with a smile. "What about you? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked her big sister with obvious concern.

"That lump versus sharpshooter Yui?" Yui asked incredulously. "Yeah right. He was cake." She said, pounding her chest through her security suit.

"Hey onee-san, don't you ever wear the helmet for your suit?" Yutaka asked.

"The helmet?" Yui asked. "They never gave me one. Why?"

"But doesn't the helmet come packed into the suit?" Yutaka asked.

"What do you mean by that? Like inside it?" Yui asked, patting herself down and looking for said helmet.

"Isn't there a mechanism in the suit itself that activates the helmet?" Yutaka asked nervously. "I thought that was a regular thing for them nowadays."

"A mechanism huh?" Yui asked as her helmet crawled it's way up and over her face and head. "Hey! I got it!" She exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.

"Wow! You look so cool onee-san!" Yutaka exclaimed, marveling at her older sister's action hero-esque poses.

"Of course I do." Yui said, pounding her chest again. One thing though…" She said.

"What's the matter?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, it's kinda stuffy in here for my taste." Yui said, allowing the helmet to retract back into her suit. "Ah, that's better!" She exclaimed as she breathed in deeply, causing Yutaka to giggle.

"Hey!" Konata exclaimed as she ran up from behind Yui and slowed herself to their pace. "I was a little worried when I saw little Yu-chan getting led away by a security officer." Konata said teasingly.

"Why would you be worried about that, Konata-onee-chan?" Yutaka asked nervously.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you put the station above it's legal limit of moe once you factor in Miyuki-san." Konata said. "Just imagine what would happen if you two teamed up!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"If we teamed up?" Yutaka asked, tilting her head.

"I can see it now!" Konata exclaimed. "Pink fires, heart-shaped explosions, panic in the streets! Then you two float in on thrones made out of kittens, ruling over the station with an adorable fist!" She yelled.

"A fist can be adorable?" Yui asked, trying to imagine what an adorable fist might look like. "Sorry. I don't see it." She said, shaking her head to banish the thought.

"Oh well." Konata said with a shrug. "So, did anything special happen today?" Konata asked.

"Yeah! Onee-san totally took down a scary guy who came into the clinic!" Yutaka exclaimed just before recounting the story of how Yui and Minami had teamed up to take down the bad guy.

"Wow. That sounded exciting." Konata said. "How were you feeling when it happened?" She asked Yutaka.

"I was okay because Minami-chan was there." She said cheerfully.

"Hey, what about me?" Yui asked, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Oh yeah!" Yutaka exclaimed, turning a light shade of red. "You were really cool too sis!" She said quickly.

Konata looked at her younger cousin with her usual cat-grin and giggled lightly to herself. _"Could that be why she still has those weekly check-ups at the clinic?"_ Konata wondered mischievously. _"That might explain the free visits too."_ She thought as her smirk got bigger and bigger as she watched Yutaka try to salvage the situation. Konata decided to keep her suspicions to herself for now though. _"Nah. I'm probably just reading too many romantic fan fictions."_ She thought as she and her cousins kept walking.

"So what about you, Konata?" Yui asked. "Anything significant happen to you today?"

"Well…" Konata said nervously, remembering seeing what looked like her mother's ghost after her shift ended. "I thought I saw something kind of strange." Konata said.

"Something strange in engineering?" Yui asked. "Anything I should go and check?" She asked, cocking her pistol.

"Oh, no." Konata said, waving her hands quickly. "I was just seeing things was all."

"_Seeing things?"_ Yutaka wondered. _"Didn't Minami-chan say something about that?"_ Konata, what did you see?" Yutaka asked with concern.

Konata would have lied, but she could hear the concern in Yutaka's voice. "Well… I thought I saw my mom." Konata said.

"Aunt Kanata?" Both Yutaka and Yui exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought I saw her for a second, but she was gone when I looked back." Konata said, thinking back. "Almost like she was a ghost or something."

"Onee-san, you can go ahead to wherever you need to go." Yutaka said, taking Konata's hand and turning around.

"Where are you two going?" Yui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Konata and I are going back to the clinic. I forgot something back there. Is that okay?" Yutaka asked Konata.

"Well, I didn't really have any plans, so I don't see why not." Konata said. "Don't worry Yui-neesan. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Alright then." Yui said reluctantly. "You know where to find me if you need me. Plus, you have my RIG frequency, so you can call me if you need me for something."

"Sure thing officer." Konata giggled.

"Bye onee-san! I'll see you later!" Yutaka called as she began half-leading, half-dragging Konata towards the clinic.

"Wow Yu-chan." Konata said, picking up the pace to match with her cousin. "You really want to get what you forgot back don't ya?" She asked.

"I didn't actually forget anything." Yutaka said.

"Well then why are you taking me to the clinic?"

"Please. I heard Minami talking about some of the recent cases there, and most of them saw stuff like you did." Yutaka said worriedly.

"Is that what this is about?" Konata asked, freeing herself from her cousin. "You think I'm sick?"

"No!" Yutaka exclaimed. "Well… Maybe, but I just wanna be safe!" She exclaimed, looking legitimately frightened for her cousin.

"Aw, no fair!" Konata whined. "You know I can't say no to your cute little face! All right, fine. I'll go and see the doctor." She said reluctantly.

"Thanks Konata-onee-chan." Yutaka said happily as she and Konata walked back toward the clinic.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake yet?" Minami asked as she entered the room where Nikinari and Ayano were.<p>

"Not yet." Ayano said, shaking her head. "You got him pretty good."

"Sorry about that." Minami said. "I might have used more than I thought."

"It's alright." Ayano said with a sigh. "I still can't imagine why he would be coming here with that gun." She said, looking at the weapon in question.

"I still can't imagine why officer Narumi left it here to begin with." Minami said, eying the ballistic weapon nervously.

"Well it's technically his gun I suppose." Ayano said. "I think I probably use it more than he does though."

"Excuse me?" Minami asked.

"Oh, sometimes I go to the shooting range at the security barracks." Ayano said with a blush.

"You shoot?" Minami asked.

"Pretty well actually. Some of the higher-ups there say that I'd make a good officer." Ayano admitted. "But it's just a hobby. A stress reliever, if you will."

"You don't ever seem very stressed though." Minami said.

"That's because I'm on that range at least once a week." Ayano said. "Lately, it's been even more with my swelling case load."

"You shoot that often?"

"I spend all day listening to other peoples' problems." Ayano said. "I need to let off some steam every now and again too. It's either the shooting range or the pill bottles."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Minami said understandingly.

"I'm sure you're pretty stressed too with your situation." Ayano said knowingly.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Minami asked.

"I'm sure I've told you already about trying to lie to me." Ayano said flatly.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Minami asked.

"Well, how about you start by telling me about Yutaka." Ayano said with a smile.

"Yutaka? Well her health has been improving, and she's-"

"You know what I mean." Ayano said, giving Minami a light push.

"I see you won't leave this alone." Minami said, gaining an eager nod in response. Minami sighed in defeat. "Fine. We've been seeing each other for a while now."

"I knew it!" Ayano exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Minami. "So when were you planning on telling everyone?" Ayano asked excitedly.

"Actually, not until after today." Minami said, now blushing brightly.

"Well how long has this been going on?" Ayano asked curiously.

"Long enough." Minami stated flatly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Long enough for what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well…" Minami said, trying to decide whether or not to tell her. "Long enough for this." She said as she reached into her coat pocket and produced a small black box. She looked away and blushed with embarrassment as she held it out to Ayano in her open palm.

"Minami, is this what I think it is?" Ayano said with a gasp as she took the box gingerly and examined it closely.

"Just open it." Minami said. "You're the only other person I'll trust with this until I ask her."

Ayano opened the box, and was astounded by what she saw. Inside, there was a beautiful golden ring. It was topped with a diamond that sparkled radiantly even in the very little light in the room. "Minami, this is beautiful!" Ayano exclaimed, staring in awe at the engagement ring. "Were you going to give this to her today?" Ayano asked.

"Yes." Minami said, taking the box back, closing it, and putting it back into her coat pocket. "I was going to give it to her just before your fiancée came in." She said, glancing in Nikinari's direction.

"He always did have bad timing." Ayano giggled.

"Right." Minami said. "Speaking of him, he should probably be awake in a little while. I take it you'll be staying here overnight with him?"

"Yes." Ayano said. "I want to get some answers from him. He's been acting strangely ever since he got home from the shard, and I want to know why."

"Best of luck to you with that." Minami said. "I'll be in my office if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay Dr. Iwasaki." Ayano said as she turned her attention back to her unconscious fiancée and Minami returned to her office.

* * *

><p>"Sis, open the door please!" Tsukasa said with excitement through Kagami's bedroom door.<p>

"Tsukasa, I don't want to argue with you right now." Kagami said angrily. "Unless what you have to say has nothing to do with Unitology, you can say it through the door."

"I just got a call from dad!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "He said to come to the church immediately, and that it's very important!" At first, there was silence from Kagami's room. Suddenly though, the door slid open and Kagami pulled Tsukasa inside. "AHH!" Tsukasa yelped. "Kagami, what's wrong with you?" She exclaimed as the door locked shut again behind her. "Hurry up or we'll be late! Kagami, we need to go to the chur-" Tsukasa was cut off mid-sentence by Kagami slapping her across the face.

"Would you shut up about the church already?" Kagami exclaimed. "There's more to life than that stupid place!"

"Kagami, you hit me…" Tsukasa said sadly, cradling her cheek where Kagami had slapped her.

"You're damn right I did, and I'll do it again if I ever find out that you're taking MY credits to give to the church again!" Kagami yelled.

"But how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I found out!" Kagami exclaimed. "What matters is that you have a serious problem!" She said. "That money was supposed to pay for our food for the week! Tsukasa, I can barely keep us fed and out of the public housing area as it is, and you want to give even more money to the church?" She yelled.

"I just thought that maybe mom and dad would like you better if they thought you gave a donation." Tsukasa said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that really why you did that? Because you want me and them to kiss and make up?" Kagami asked furiously. "News flash Tsukasa, they don't like people who ask too many questions. You're perfect to them. You just blindly accept everything they feed you, no matter how ridiculous it sounds!" Kagami yelled. "That's fine if it's the way you are, but not when you start taking money meant for our basic needs and throwing it at the church! Honestly, I think you've done more than enough for those vampires already!"

"What do you mean, Kagami?" Tsukasa asked, still rubbing her cheek.

"You give them credits constantly, you help with sermons, and hell, you even got a literature permit so you could help spread the word!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I… I just want us to be a happy family again." Tsukasa said, sobbing quietly. "I know we'll all be happy and together when convergence comes, but I'm worried about you."

"Tsukasa…" Kagami said, now regretting hitting her sister. "Look, let us suppose that convergence is out of the equation for now. Do you really think that we'll ever be one big happy family?" Kagami asked.

"I- I really, really hope so." Tsukasa said in-between sobs.

"I don't honestly see that happening in this life." Kagami said, giving her twin sister a big hug. "But I'm okay with it. The way I see it, they pushed me away."

"We'll all be together in convergence though, right?" Tsukasa asked, sniffling.

Kagami, after some thought, decided that it would be for the best to indulge her sister's beliefs, even if just this once. "I'm sure we will be." Kagami said, hugging Tsukasa more tightly. "Tell you what." She said, releasing Tsukasa from the hug. "If you stay with me for the rest of the night, I promise I'll try my best to make up with mom and dad. I won't accept every little thing they say, but I'll try to give them the benefit of the doubt more often. Deal?"

Tsukasa didn't even need to think about it. "Deal!" She exclaimed as she pulled Kagami into another, even tighter hug. "Alright, so what do you want to do?" Tsukasa asked, releasing her sister.

"Well, it's only about five-thirty, so how about we go for a walk?" Kagami suggested.

"Oh yeah! Then we can stop by the church and see dad!" Tsukasa said, remembering why she had bothered Kagami in the first place.

"No way." Kagami said. "Remember, you're mine tonight. We'll go see what they want tomorrow. Give dad a call and tell him that."

"Oh, alright." Tsukasa said reluctantly as she tried to open a line to their father, Tadao, on her RIG. "Oh, he isn't answering." Tsukasa said disappointedly.

"He must be in the middle of a sermon or something." Kagami said. _"The church always was more important to him than we were."_ Kagami thought bitterly.

"Well then, I guess it would be better not to disturb him if that's the case." Tsukasa said, closing out of the video line. "Okay, let's go for a walk." She said as Kagami stood up.

"How about we go by the floral area." Kagami suggested. "It's so pretty, and we haven't been there in forever!"

"Sure sis! That sounds great!" Tsukasa chirped excitedly as she stopped worrying so much about the church, even if just for now.

Kagami's face brightened up noticeably at this reaction as she led her sister out of the house, the two of them holding hands happily.

* * *

><p>Misao sighed audibly as she waited outside one of the public residence apartments. "Where the hell is she?" She asked the empty hall, sounding somewhat worried. "Even if she can't make the appointment, she usually calls." She said frustratedly.<p>

"Hello? Is someone there?" Yui asked as she rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Oh, hello there Ms. Narumi." Misao said with a wave as the officer approached.

"Oh, it's just you." Yui said thankfully. "Sorry Ms. Kusakabe, but I don't think Yutaka will be home for her appointment today."

"You know where she is though?" Misao asked. "She usually calls if something comes up."

"Oh, it probably just slipped her mind since she seems kind of worried about her cousin." Yui said as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Is something wrong?" Misao asked.

"Oh, no." Yui said dismissively. "Yutaka's just worried because Konata thought she saw something weird. She didn't say it directly to me, but I'm not that thick. I can tell when she's worried. She's going to the clinic with her right now. They should be there by now actually."

"You said someone saw something weird?" Misao asked, seeming very interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah." Yui said. "Konata thought she saw her mother's ghost or something. Yutaka's just worrying too much." Yui said dismissively.

Misao, on the other hand, was taking this much more seriously. "How long has she been seeing things?" She asked urgently.

"This is the first I've heard of it. Why?" Yui asked, raising an eyebrow at Misao's strange behavior.

"It just sounds like someone I know is all." Misao said, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyways, I've gotta get going. See ya." She said with a cheery wave as she left the apartment.

"Okay then." Yui said confusedly. "Yutaka will probably be all set for her physical therapy session tomorrow." She called as Misao got into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"_Seeing ghosts? Nikinari said he was seeing things too."_ Misao thought. _"I've got to get to the clinic."_

* * *

><p>"This just in on Lucky News!" Akira Kogami exclaimed as she motioned to a screen behind her. "The Lucky Spires Unitologist Church has mysteriously locked it's doors to almost all entry. Nobody has been seen entering or leaving save for a few worshippers every now and then."<p>

"Most of the Unitologist population in Lucky Spires seems to already be inside the building, and they show no signs of leaving anytime soon." Minoru said officially, referring to the same screen.

"Works for me." Akira said dismally. "Those marker heads can all kill each other in there for all I care. With any luck my vampire of a mother is stuck in there too." She said as she spat on the ground.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Minoru asked.

"Lets put it this way." Akira said. "If every one of those rock worshippers killed themselves in there, I wouldn't shed a single tear." She said darkly, causing Minoru to shrivel up slightly. "You've seen the crap that the big budget news channels report on where those idiots commit mass suicide. This is just like that. Hell, I'd pay so see it. Imagine the ratings we'd get for reporting that before one of the big stations!"

"You have a warped mind Akira-sama." Minoru said, throwing caution to the wind.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand the relationship I had with my mom." Akira said dismally. "Lets just say that every bit of my money, was actually the church's money until I finally punched her and moved out." She grumbled.

"Uh, Akira-sama…" Minoru said nervously.

"Besides, it's not like you ever get to report on anything exciting in this place." Akira said. "Maybe some death will liven things up a little. You know, mix it up a bit."

"Akira-sama, we're still on the air you know." Minoru said, inching away nervously.

"WHAT?" Akira screamed as she punched Minoru in the face. Hard.

"Honestly, who watches this garbage?" Ayano asked herself as she turned off the television. "Nikinari, what happened to you?" Ayano asked her unconscious fiancée.

"Hello?" A timid voice asked as a tone sounded, indicating that someone had entered the clinic.

"Coming." Ayano called as she stood up and went to the reception desk. "Oh, hello again Ms. Kobayakawa." Ayano said. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Actually, I'm here about my cousin, Konata." Yutaka said, motioning to the girl with her.

"Yo." Konata said with a wave.

"You're an engineer huh?" Ayano asked, recognizing the suit Konata was wearing.

"Oh, yeah." Konata said. "I'm kind of new, but it pays for my video games."

"Right." Ayano said. "So, what kind of injury did you sustain? You look alright." Ayano said.

"Actually, there's nothing wrong with me." Konata said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well then why are you here?" Ayano asked, tilting her head.

"She said she saw something weird." Yutaka said. "Tell her Konata-onee-chan!"

"You saw something?" Ayano asked.

"It was just my eyes playing tricks on me." Konata said dismissively. "I turned around and thought I saw my mom. She's been dead for a while now, but I've gotten over it." Konata said.

"Did she say anything to you?" Ayano asked. Coming from anyone else, it would have sounded like Konata was being made fun of. From Ayano though, there was an air of seriousness and urgency in her voice that made Konata quickly regret coming to the clinic.

"Uh, no. No she didn't." Konata said carefully. "She was just there one second, and gone the next."

"That's just how Nikinari said it started…" Ayano said quietly.

"What?" Konata asked.

"Oh! Nothing really. I'm just talking to myself." Ayano said.

"Ms. Minegishi?" Yutaka asked. "Where is Minami-chan?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Hold on a second. I'll get her for you." Ayano said as she pulled up a video line to Minami on her RIG. "Ms. Iwasaki, Ms. Kobayakawa is here to see you."

"Yutaka?" Minami exclaimed suddenly. "Please, send her in!" She said as she began to frantically search around for something.

"Alright then." Ayano said as the video feed closed. "Go ahead in Yutaka. She's expecting you." Ayano said with a wink.

"Thank you very much." Yutaka said with a polite bow as she entered Minami's office.

"Would you please come with me?" Ayano asked Konata, gesturing towards another room.

"Uh, sure thing." Konata said as she followed Ayano.

* * *

><p>Miyuki looked at the time readout on her RIG's display with mild irritation. "Where is he?" She asked as the display read 6:15. <em>"I'm sure he just got caught up in some repairs."<em> She thought as she stood up from the bar at the Lucky Café. _"I'll go see if he needs any help."_ She decided as she set her objective marker to Tony's coordinates and set off for the North Engineering Access Panel.

Luckily, she didn't have far to go. After walking for a couple of minutes, she opened up the large door to the engineering area and entered. As she went inside, she triggered her helmet to crawl it's way over her head as she put her glasses away. "Tony, are you there?" She asked as she tried to open up an audio link to his RIG. "That's rather strange." Miyuki said to herself as she closed the log. "There's no response." Miyuki said as she activated her objective locator and noticed that she was very close to Tony's last known coordinates. The holographic blue line on the floor produced by the locator unit in her RIG revealed that his coordinates were just around the next corner.

"Tony, are you there?" Miyuki asked as she rounded the corner. "Tony?" She asked again when she didn't see him at the end of the holographic trail. All that was there was a broken air vent and an engineering helmet. As Miyuki approached, she noticed that the vent looked like it had been smashed outwards and into the hallway, where pieces of the fan and grating were lying about.

"What happened here?" She asked herself as she looked into the vent and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "And why would he leave his helmet here like this?" She asked as she bent over to pick up the helmet. As Miyuki turned the faceplate towards herself, she felt the helmet suddenly get lighter and heard a dull plop at her feet. What she saw when she looked down almost made her throw up inside her helmet.

At Miyuki's feet lay Tony's severed head, a look of absolute terror frozen on his otherwise lifeless face.

As Miyuki dropped the helmet and backed away in shock, she heard a metallic scraping noise coming from the open vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Holy crap that felt good! So there you have it. The first official death of Un-Lucky Space! Hooray! *throws confetti* I mean- Unimportant reference character without a last name 1 (a.k.a. Tony) will be missed... Anyways, leave reviews telling me how good or not so good you think I'm doing so far. I'm seriously interested in any and all feedback I can get!<br>**

**Next update will hopefully come sooner than this one did.**

**Look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Emerges

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 3: Evil Emerges

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here we are. Chapter three of Un-Lucky Space. I'm not going to keep you long, since I can't wait for you all to read this chapter. I'm just going to say to enjoy it. Have fun everybody.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound in the vent was getting louder and louder with each breath Miyuki took. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to move as she stared in shock at Tony's severed head. <em>"What the hell happened here?"<em> Miyuki screamed in her thoughts as she finally managed to tear her gaze away from the grotesque head and toward the vent.

Miyuki could now clearly hear a loud metallic scraping noise along with what she could swear were low growls. No matter how much Miyuki's common sense told her to run and escape, her natural curiosity got the better of her as she took a few cautious steps around Tony's head and toward the open vent. Miyuki slowly peeked around the side of the vent to get another good look inside, and when she did, a large blade-like appendage flew out of the vent, barely missing her face as she fell backwards in terror.

As Miyuki slid backwards along the floor and away from the vent, she retrieved her flashlight from her tool belt and shone it on the blade, which was now flailing from the opening in the wall. Looking more closely, Miyuki could see that there was flesh attached to the end of it, and that the blade was stained with what was likely to be Tony's blood. After a couple of seconds, the blade went back into the vent as Miyuki stood back up on wobbly legs.

As soon as she heard the metallic scraping moving away from her, Miyuki made an about face and began sprinting back to the North Engineering Access Panel. A couple of turns before the panel however, Miyuki was blindsided as she passed by a ventilation cover. She was knocked off balance, but managed to remain on her feet. What she saw when she looked back up would remain with her for the rest of her life.

A man, but at the same time not a man. He was horrifically disfigured to the point where his arms dangled uselessly in front of him. There were two long arm-like appendages coming from each of his shoulders which both ended in large blades not unlike the one that nearly killed her earlier. The creature was completely naked, but seemed to be lacking any sort of reproductive organs. The beast gave a quick low growl before lunging for Miyuki and pulling her into a bear hug.

"AHH! HELP!" Miyuki screamed as the Slasher dug it's mangled teeth into her right shoulder. "AHHHH!" Miyuki screamed in pain as her RIG began automatically assisting her, bringing up a small hologram of the letter 'A' to signify that it had begun to pump Miyuki with adrenaline.

After a brief struggle, Miyuki managed to break free of the monster's hold and retaliated with a punch with her flashlight that knocked the creature away and its head clean off.

"My god!" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise and disgust as she saw the Slasher's head sail through the air and watched its body stumble slightly. _"I hit it harder than I thought."_ Miyuki thought, wincing as she grabbed her shoulder in pain. She was hurt, but she was glad it was over.

Suddenly though, the monster regained it's balance and began walking towards Miyuki again.

"WHAT?" Miyuki yelled as she began running away again. She was almost to the access panel when she turned around and saw that the Slasher was still hot on her tail. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miyuki yelled as she activated her stasis unit and fired it at the monster. The Slasher was covered in a blue highlight and it's movements slowed to a crawl, allowing Miyuki to escape around the last corner before the access panel. _"There it is!"_ She shouted in her mind as she made a mad dash for the panel. The metallic hiss of the door opening was music to her ears as she ran out the door and sealed it behind her as quickly as possible.

"My god… I have to… I have to contact someone!" Miyuki panted as she clutched her shoulder, which was undoubtedly bleeding under her suit's fresh self-repaired seal. Miyuki took a few unsteady steps forward before falling to her knees. _"How much blood have I lost."_ Miyuki wondered as she referred to her RIG. "Oh." Miyuki said when she realized that her health display was in the low yellow and decreasing steadily. "That much." She said weakly as she fell forward and collapsed. "Gotta… Get… Help…" She groaned just before passing out on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Ayano said, sitting down in a chair next to an unconscious, restrained man that Konata didn't recognize. "Yutaka said your name was Konata, correct?" Ayano asked, pulling up a word processing program on her RIG.<p>

"Yeah. Konata Izumi, level one engineer." Konata said nervously as she sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. She couldn't stop taking nervous glances at the man in the bed.

"Are you worried about him?" Ayano asked, motioning to Nikinari.

"Why is he tied down?" Konata asked suspiciously.

"He came in here in hysterics and tried to shoot and kill us today." Ayano said quickly.

"Whoa! And I thought engineering would be dangerous work!" Konata exclaimed. "Does stuff like that happen often?"

I could say no if you had asked that question a few weeks sooner." Ayano said sadly. "But we aren't back here to discuss that. Now tell me everything about what you saw."

"Well, like I said, it was just my eyes playing tricks on me." Konata said.

"That doesn't matter." Ayano interrupted. "You need to tell me what you saw. Regardless of whether or not it was actually there.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Konata said, putting her hands up in defense. "I was in the engineering area, and I thought I saw my dead mother when I turned around."

"What did she look like?" Ayano asked. "Anything that really stood out about her?"

"Well, she was wearing what looked like a hospital gown." Konata said, thinking back to her brief experience on the engineering level. "My dad always told me she died in the hospital, so that would make sense."

"That's what your father told you?" Ayano asked. "You don't remember how she died yourself?"

"It happened when I was still just a baby. I don't actually have any memories of her." Konata said, Ayano noticing the sudden drop in the tone of her voice.

"You wish you could have known her, don't you?" Ayano asked sympathetically.

"My dad always said she was the most kind and gentle person he had ever known." Konata said, blinking away a tear. Another tear took its place not moments afterward. "I would give anything to have been able to know her."

"It really hurts you that you didn't get to know her, doesn't it." Ayano asked, jotting down notes as she did.

"It isn't fair." Konata said in a shaky voice. "Life isn't fair."

"_I work in medicine. That's something I already know."_ Ayano thought. "It must be difficult, living with no maternal figure."

"My dad does his best." Konata said, wiping her eyes. "I love him a lot, and I wish I did more for him."

"I'm sorry to bring us in a circle Miss, but was there anything else about what you saw that stood out? Maybe her condition, or her expression." Ayano said.

"Well." Konata said, wiping her eyes again. "She was smiling, and she looked just like she did in my dad's last pictures of her."

"Heh. You're lucky." Nikinari said, turning his head to look at Konata. "You haven't gotten the bad ones yet."

"Nikinari, how long have you been awake?" Ayano asked, startled by the sudden sound.

"Not too long. Just long enough to know what this poor girl is going through." He said. "By the way, could you let me out of this bed please?"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean what I'm going through?" Konata asked.

"You're starting to see them." Nikinari said cryptically, narrowing his golden eyes. "You're starting to see the people you shouldn't. The dead ones."

"What do you mean?" Konata asked.

"I've gone… I'm going through it." Nikinari said, correcting himself. "In fact, my grandfather is standing behind you right now." He said, turning his head in Ayano's direction and smiling eerily. Ayano and Konata both turned to look and saw nothing.

"Niki-kun." Ayano said. "There is nothing there. It's all in your head. Please, try to get some rest."

"Ha! Rest she says!" Nikinari exclaimed suddenly. "Do you see all of your dead family and friends coming for you every time you close your eyes, Ayano?" He asked sarcastically. "I didn't fucking think so!" He yelled.

"Nikinari, please calm down." Ayano said as she stood up, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Christ, why couldn't you have just let me kill you when I came in today?" He yelled. "This will get to everyone here eventually, so why not let me save you the headache?"

"Nikinari, please!" Ayano begged as Nikinari began struggling against his restraints.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Konata asked, backing up further in her seat.

"Hell, at least let me kill her!" Nikinari yelled at Ayano. "You see how I am right now? Well this is all she has to look forward to!" He yelled. "She's already started seeing things, so she's already on her way to being just. Like. ME!" He yelled, jerking against his restraints and rocking the entire bed.

Suddenly, Ayano slapped Nikinari across the face as hard as she could. "That is enough!" She yelled.

"_Holy crap."_ Konata thought. _"I never thought I'd see a shrink lose her cool."_

"That's all you've got?" Nikinari asked calmly. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Niki-kun." Ayano said, rubbing her hand.

"And just why not?" He asked. "Trust me. I brought more than enough bullets for each person working here plus myself." Nikinari said. "They're all right there. Hell, there should be one for her too if she'd like to partake." He said, referring to Konata.

"You're sick." Konata snarled.

"And so are you." Nikinari said darkly before beginning to laugh.

"Miss Izumi, how about we pick this session up some other time." Ayano said, ignoring Nikinari and opening the door for Konata.

"We'll see." Konata said as she stood up and moved into the lobby.

"Where you going honey?" Nikinari asked Ayano as she moved to follow Konata.

"We'll talk more later." She said as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"They'll see." Nikinari said to himself. "They'll all see."

Meanwhile, Minami was searching for something in her desk while Yutaka watched.

"Minami-chan, what are you looking for?" Yutaka asked as Minami pulled out a drawer and placed it on top of the desk to look through it more easily.

"The most important thing that I'll ever give someone." Minami said as she continued to sift through drawer after drawer.

"Maybe I can help look for it." Yutaka suggested.

"No thank you." Minami said with a sigh. "I can't ask for your help with this." She said with a smile.

"But I wanna help." Yutaka protested.

"Please Yutaka. Just trust me on this." Minami said with a soft wink.

"Well… Okay." Yutaka said.

Suddenly, Minami stopped looking around and simply looked forward blankly for a few seconds.

"Minami-chan? Are you alright?" Yutaka asked, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Minami assured her. "Just really dumb." She chuckled as she reached into her coat pocket.

Just as she was about to pull something out though, Ayano opened the door to her office. "Ms. Iwasaki, I'm very sorry about this, but I need your help right now." She said, taking note of the situation. _"I'm so sorry Minami."_ She thought when she realized what she had just barely interrupted for the second time today.

Minami simply sighed in defeat as she returned the little black box to her coat pocket. Again before Yutaka had any idea what was going on. "It's alright. What's the problem?" Minami said, gripping the bridge of her nose with two fingers in irritation.

"It's Nikinari. He's awake." Ayano said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Minami said, motioning for Ayano to leave.

"I'm very sorry, but please hurry." Ayano said regretfully as she left the room to attend to Nikinari.

"Yutaka, we'll continue this at a later time, okay?" Minami said sadly.

"It's alright Minami-chan." Yutaka said happily. "I understand that you have an important job."

"I love you so much." Minami said as she cradled Yutaka's chin with her index finger and tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Hello. What have we here?" Konata asked teasingly as she poked her head inside the office, startling the two lovers out of their little moment.

"K- Konata!" Yutaka said, jolting out of Minami's grasp. "I- I can explain!"

"Yutaka, that's so moe!" Konata exclaimed. "And a doctor no less." She said mischievously. "I bet she knows all sorts of ways to use your anatomy to it's fullest."

Minami and Yutaka both burst into intense shades of red at that last comment. "Konata-onee-san!" Yutaka whined. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry, but it had to be said." Konata giggled. "You two are really cute together, you know that?"

"Uh. Thank you." Both Minami and Yutaka said, making Konata giggle.

"Anyways, come on Yu-chan. Your girlfriend has work to do." Konata said. "And with him, you've got a lot of work ahead of you." She said angrily.

"I can tell." Minami said. "With the door open, I can hear him from here. I hope I don't have to sedate him again." Minami said as she went to leave.

"Minami-chan." Yutaka said, grabbing Minami's hand. "Can I… Can I watch you work?" She asked.

"Yutaka, I-" Minami began.

"Yu-chan, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Konata said nervously. "He's not all there. I don't know if you'll want to see him."

"Oh, please?" Yutaka pleaded. "I promise if I get scared we'll leave, okay?"

"Well…" Konata said. _"I suppose it would be a good opportunity to get some answers."_ She thought as she looked anxiously in the direction of the incoherent yelling. "Alright. But only if Ms. Iwasaki says it's okay."

"Please Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked. "I really wanna see you work."

"Well…" Minami said contemplatively. "Alright I guess. But only if you promise not to interact with the patient. Understood?"

Yutaka nodded happily as her face lit up with excitement. "Okay. I promise."

"Alright. You two can observe. Please, follow me." Minami said, walking towards Nikinari's room.

Nikinari was struggling crazily against his restraints until he saw Konata walk back in. When she did, he immediately settled down and smiled eerily at her. "So," he said, "You want to talk after all."

"Ms. Minegishi, what exactly is going on?" Minami asked.

"Nikinari woke up just a couple of minutes ago and has been acting up ever since." Ayano said, referring to the notes she had taken with her RIG.

"Acting up is putting it mildly." Konata said, narrowing her eyes at the restrained man.

"Aw, don't be mean." Nikinari said while wearing a pouting look on his face. "I was just trying to be considerate."

"What do you recommend we do?" Minami asked.

"I have an idea." Nikinari said, turning his wrist to angle his hand upwards.

"We aren't going to untie you." Ayano said, glaring intensely at Nikinari.

"Oh come on!" Nikinari exclaimed. "The gun is right there! If you won't untie me, then at least kill me!" He pleaded.

"If you want to die, you came to the wrong place." Minami said. "We help people here. Tell us what's wrong, and maybe we can help you too."

"Hah! I'm way beyond your kind of help." Nikinari laughed. "The only help I need is the gun on the table over there."

"Maybe I should take that." Ayano said, grabbing the pistol and making sure the safety was on before slipping it into her coat. "Out of sight, out of mind." She said with a smile.

"Heh." Nikinari chuckled. "I'm not even sure how much of a mind I have left at this point."

"Niki-kun, please just try to relax." Ayano said. "Doctor Iwasaki and I are going to ask you a few questions now."

"Save it." Nikinari said. "I'm too far gone to benefit from your psycho-babble." He said, closing his eyes. "Try it on her instead." He said, motioning his head in Konata's direction.

"This isn't about her." Ayano stated.

"Not yet it isn't." He said as the image of a young woman bearing a striking resemblance to Konata appeared next to him.

Konata gasped suddenly as she recognized it as the same apparition that had appeared to her earlier.

"Uh oh." Nikinari said mockingly, now looking directly at Konata. "Is she here? Your dead mom?"

Yutaka and Konata both gasped in surprise when he said that.

"Aunt Kanata?" Yutaka asked. "Can you really see her?"

"Y- Yeah…" Konata said as she stared blankly at her mother's smiling face.

That response only served to worry Yutaka further. _"She really thinks she can see aunt Kanata?"_ She wondered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, North Transport Hub." Kagami said as she and her sister approached a large structure flooded with people. "The tram to Titan Fields doesn't leave for another hour and a half, so what do you wanna to until then?" Kagami asked her younger twin.<p>

"Um, if you really don't mind, I'd like to pass out some literature." Tsukasa said, looking down fiddling with her hands.

"Honestly, you have a one track mind." Kagami sighed. "Fine, but just for half an hour okay? I want to actually spend some quality time with you."

"Okay!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she dashed happily into the crowd.

"Honestly, she's so obsessed." Kagami sighed as she went to go browse a few nearby shops. As she did, a public television broadcast caught her eye.

"Hey there everyone! This is Akira Kogami here, and we've got big news right now, don't we Shiraishi?" Akira exclaimed, as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Indeed we do." Minoru said, still with a light mark under his eye where Akira had recently hit him. "According to our field reporter, Daisuke Ono, the South Transport Hub has run into a few issues recently." He said, queuing up a holographic display from his RIG. "Apparently, a major malfunction in the wiring has stopped all transit to and from the Hub. Sounds like a real big setback for anyone planning to take a trip anywhere. As a result, the North Transport Hub will likely see some increased passenger volume until an engineering team can get down there to fix the problem. The engineer on duty in the south sector has not been answering calls, and his superiors are worried that something may be wrong with his connection."

"Hey Shiraishi…" Akira said, trying as hard as possible to retain her composure.

"What's up Akira-sama?"

"I could have sworn that I was the primary reporter here." She said, a dark aura seeming to surround her.

"Well yeah. I guess so." Minoru said, now fully aware of the mistake he had just made.

"Well then why the hell did you take that whole report just now?" Akira yelled as she kicked him under the desk. Hard.

"GAH! MY LEG!" Minoru yelled as he fell behind the desk.

Kagami couldn't help but laugh out loud as the storeowner changed the channel. "Wow. I swear they get more ridiculous every time." She said, wiping a laugh tear from her eye as she entered the next store over. "Hello, I'd like to fill out an application." Kagami said as she approached the counter.

"Alright." The young man on the other side of the counter asked. "Do you have experience in the manga and anime market?"

"Experience?" Kagami asked. "I thought I would just have to work a counter or something."

"SHH!" The young man hushed her. "Be quiet! You don't want my manager to hear you saying those kinds of things!" He whispered, as he looked around frantically.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice suddenly boomed from the back of the store.

"Oh great…" The teller groaned. "He heard you."

"YOU!" The strange man yelled as he pointed dramatically at Kagami.

"Me?" Kagami asked, pointing to herself.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The man yelled as he jumped forward. "My name is Meito Anizawa, and I am the manager of this fine establishment." He said, giving a cool smile and a thumbs-up. "If you don't think you need experience to work at Animate, then you have another think coming!" He yelled as he clenched his fist powerfully.

"Alright already!" Kagami yelled. "If you don't want me here then just say so! Jeez." She said as turned around and walked out of the store.

"Nice job kicking that disrespectful customer out son." Meito said, clapping the young employee on the back.

"Stop calling me son. I just work here." The boy said with a sigh.

"Man, what a freak." Kagami sighed as she checked the time on her RIG. "Tsukasa's still got a bit more time to pass out literature, so I guess I'll just wait outside for her." Kagami said as she walked back out of the Hub. "I guess there really was a problem at the South Hub." She said to herself as she saw even more people pouring into the station. "Maybe our travel plans will have to wait." She sighed as one person in particular caught her eye.

This person had brown hair and seemed to be carrying someone else over her shoulder. She was running away from the direction of the North Engineering Access Panel.

"Whoa, what's up with that?" Kagami asked herself. "I guess there must have been some sort of accident." She figured when she realized that the other person was wearing an engineering suit. "Wait a minute! Her RIG is in the red!" Kagami exclaimed. _"I hope she'll be okay whoever she is."_ Kagami thought as she sat down to wait for her sister.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all very much for coming." Ms. Kuroi said from the front of Patty's classroom, looking around at each of the parents gathered therein. "I know this was short notice, but I believe that this is a very important meeting."<p>

"What exactly is the meaning of all this?" One concerned looking man asked, raising his hand. This elicited a low volume of chatter from the other parents, mostly words of agreement.

"Your children have been performing well in classes, but their work earlier today was a bit… Disturbing, for lack of a better word." Nanako said.

"Disturbing how?" One woman in the back asked.

"Maybe it would be better if we just let you read the essays that they wrote today." Nanako said, reluctantly opening an audio line to Patricia's RIG. "Ms. Martin, please come in here and pass the papers to the appropriate parents."

"But the children aren't done with their crafts yet." Came Patty's voice.

"That's alright. Leave them to it for a minute and pass out the papers for their parents." Ms. Kuroi said, sounding slightly annoyed.

There was a brief pause. "Yes Ma'am." Patty said as the line cut out. Seconds later, Patty walked in through a door to the adjacent classroom. She was holding a stack of papers and looked very distraught. Her clothes were covered in multicolored paints. "Hello everyone." She said, moving in a very stiff fashion. "Here are the essays." She said as she began passing out the papers. Not once did she actually make eye contact with any of the parents. "Thank you for your time." Patty said as she handed out the last paper and returned to the other room.

"Is she okay?" The last parent to receive a paper asked as he looked down at the essay.

"She's just a bit shaken up. She loves these kids and she's really worried about them." Nanako said, looking nervously at the door that Patty had left through.

"What is this garbage?" One mother asked, tossing the paper aside in revulsion. It didn't take long for the rest of the parents to follow suit. "What the hell are you teaching our children here?"

"I assure you, this has nothing to do with our curriculum." Nanako said, trying to calm the adults down.

"Of course you would say that." One man said as the whole room stood up and went to the door to the next room.

"We're getting our kids out of here, and you can expect legal action." The man at the front said as he opened the door. As the door opened, every single parent stood in silence with his or her mouth agape.

In the room, there were red and black images of the Marker all over the walls and floor. There was not a surface that didn't have the symbol scrawled on it. That wasn't the worst of it though. Every single one of the students was lying down on the floor in a pool of what could only be blood. None of them appeared to be breathing.

"Oh my god!" The man in front exclaimed as he moved forward. As he took his first step into the room however, he was quickly stabbed in the eye with what appeared to be a recently confiscated pocketknife.

Patty stepped in front of the door as she removed the knife from the man's head with a sickening squelch. "Oh good." Patty said, a crazed look in her eyes. "You brought some red paint for us." She said as she dipped her finger in the dead man's now empty eye socket and drew a line on the wall with his blood. "We were just about to run out." She said with a smile as she lunged at the next person within reach.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Izumi, did you hear that just now?" Hiyori asked as she turned to face Sojiro.<p>

"No, I didn't hear anything. Why?" He asked.

"I could have sworn I heard something weird in the next room just now." She said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sojiro asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'll be fine. Just artist's headaches, you know?"

"I really can't say that I do." Sojiro said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should get that checked out."

"Nah. I'll be alright." She said, shaking her head. "Hey, check out my new camera!" Hiyori said excitedly, handing Sojiro her newest purchase.

"Wow, this is almost as good as mine." He said, turning it around to read the specifications label.

"It can even take video too, see?" Hiyori said, taking the camera back and activating the video capture feature. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah actually." Sojiro said. "How much can it record?"

"It can go until it's battery runs out, and it's got about an hour of charge left on it."

"Only an hour?" Sojiro asked.

"I used it a lot on the way here." Hiyori admitted. "It can actually record for about twenty four hours on a full charge."

"That's not too bad." Sojiro said as Hiyori winced in fright.

"There it is again!" Hiyori yelled.

"What is it?" Sojiro asked, placing a hand on Hiyori's shoulder with concern. "What are you hearing?"

"Its like a loud thumping and growling sort of noise." Hiyori said as she began to shiver.

"Alrighty then." Sojiro said. "Tell me where it's coming from, and I'll go and check it out."

"The next room." Hiyori said, putting her camera down on a nearby table and pointing to the next room in the apartment. It was so dark in there that you couldn't see a foot in front of your face.

"Okay, just relax." Sojiro said, picking up a flashlight. "I'll be right back." He said, turning on the light and entering the room confidently. After a couple of minutes, Sojiro came back out with a smile on his face. "See? There was nothing in there." He said with a light-hearted chuckle just before a large blade was thrust through his chest from behind.

"Mr. Izumi!" Hiyori screamed as Sojiro's lifeless body was repeatedly stabbed and slashed by whatever was behind him. Hiyori couldn't see what was doing it, but she also couldn't bring herself to move from where she was standing.

Finally, Sojiro was tossed to the floor, a bloody, cut-up mess. Hiyori didn't stick around to get a look at what did it. She just turned around and ran from the apartment, covered in Sojiro's blood.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is taking Tsukasa so long?" Kagami wondered as she stood up and began tapping her foot.<p>

"Onee-chan, sorry I took so long." Tsukasa exclaimed as she ran up to her twin.

"Were you really passing out leaflets this whole time?" Kagami asked, giving Tsukasa a disappointed sigh.

"Nah. I had to go to the bathroom." She giggled, scratching the back of her head.

"You know, the crowd's gotten really big." Kagami said. "How about we go some other time. We could just hang out at home, and the walk was good, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tsukasa said happily as she and Kagami left the transport hub and started heading home.

Not more than one thousand meters away from the hub however, there was a sudden sharp cracking noise followed by an explosion.

"What the hell?" Kagami exclaimed as Tsukasa screamed and fell over. Kagami turned around and watched in horror as the North Transport Hub building collapsed in on itself. People were flooding out of the building as it fell in, killing every poor soul still inside. "Oh my god…" Kagami said under her breath as she watched the scene unfold.

"There's no way that could have happened!" Tsukasa exclaimed as tears ran down her face and she curled into a ball on the ground.

"Tsukasa, get up!" Kagami exclaimed, trying to pull her sister to her feet. "Tsukasa, we need to get out of here!"

"Daddy, why did this happen?" Tsukasa asked as she passed out.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled as she tried to shake her twin awake.

* * *

><p>"Nikinari seems to have calmed down for now." Ayano said, turning the lobby television on and getting Konata a glass of water. "Are you okay though? You looked pretty shaken up in there."<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay." Konata said, taking the water and downing the entire glass. "Ahh!" That's good stuff doc!" She said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Its only water…" Ayano said.

"I was talking about the anime on this channel." Konata said, pointing to the television.

"Oh, okay then." Ayano said, smiling nervously.

"Hm. Oh well. Thanks for the water. I'm okay though, really." Konata said.

"I don't know." Yutaka said with a worried expression. "You seem kind of jumpy."

"Yu-chan, don't worry." Konata said, patting Yutaka on the head. "All I need is a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new." She said as the clinic doors burst open.

"Ms. Iwasaki, hurry!" Misao exclaimed as she ran into an open patient's room with a person in an engineering suit over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Minami asked as she rushed in behind Misao and helped to lower the unconscious engineer onto the bed.

"I don't know. I found her on the way here. Her RIG was red and I was on my way here anyways, so I figured I'd try to help her." Misao said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's a good thing you got her here when you did Ms. Kusakabe." Minami said as she deactivated the engineer's helmet. "In her condition, she wouldn't have lasted much longer."

As the helmet retracted into her suit, Konata peeked in to see what was going on. "Miyuki-san?" She exclaimed as she saw the familiar long pink hair.

"That's correct." Minami said after pulling up Miyuki's RIG information. "You know her?"

"Yeah." Konata said. "She's my boss."

"Well don't worry about her. She'll be just fine after I administer a few med packs." Minami said as she connected a couple of large med kits to Miyuki's suit. "With the model of suit she has, it should essentially take care of itself." She said as Miyuki's RIG showed that she was now in stable condition. "She looks like she'll still be out for a while, but she should be okay."

"Thank goodness." Konata sighed as the television in the lobby automatically switched to show a repeating emergency broadcast.

"Attention, this is Director Tiedemann. A station-wide emergency is in effect. In accordance with Titan Station Civic Code, I am declaring martial law. All citizens are ordered to evacuate. Looters will be shot on sight. This is not a drill. Move immediately to the nearest evac route."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, before you say anything, yes. Yes, I know that Patty's narrative has just earned me a one-way ticket to hell. And you know what? It was worth it. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to go take a cold shower... A REALLY cold shower.<strong>

**Next update will be up sometime later.**

**Look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rampant Chaos

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 4: Rampant Chaos

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long and ended up so short. I've been horribly preoccupied with college, travel, and especially new game releases. Modern Warfare 3 and Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary threatened to overthrow my consciousness... Especially Halo... Anyways, here you all go. I just got back from the dentist's office and half of my face is still numb. Enjoy the crap out of this new chappie!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Yui exclaimed as she finished putting her security suit back on. "I just got off my shift!" She yelled as she opened an audio link to the dispatcher. "What the hell is with the evacuation?"<p>

"There appears to have been some sort of outbreak across the station." The man on the other end said. "We need all officers to be on alert for any rioters or looters. All officers have been given orders to shoot to kill."

"So I'm just supposed to open fire on civilians?" Yui exclaimed as her helmet crawled it's way over her head.

"Absolutely not!" The dispatcher said. "Honey, I would never tell you to do that even if the higher-ups told me to."

"I knew I married you for a reason, Kiyotaka." Yui said, smiling inside her helmet. "So what exactly do I need to do?"

"All you need to do is keep the peace." Dispatcher Narumi said. "Director Tiedemann says to shoot looters on sight, but you just do what seems right. Okay?"

"Got it." Yui said with a nod. "Love you."

"Love you more." Kiyotaka said as he ended the chat.

As Yui opened the door and ran out, she wasn't looking where she was going. Before she knew it, she was on her back. "Ow! Hey!" She said as she stood up. "Watch where you're go-" What Yui saw stopped her mid-sentence. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" She asked as she helped the bloodstained Hiyori up off the floor and began looking her over.

"Are you with the police?" Hiyori yelled.

"Yes, now tell me what happened to you! Why are you covered in blood?"

"He's dead! He's really dead!" Hiyori cried, obviously in hysterics. "Please, you have to help me!"

"Hold on a minute! Please calm down!" Yui said, grabbing Hiyori by the shoulders. "Who is dead? Where and when did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter! We need to get out of here now! It isn't safe here!"

"Okay, fine! Look, it's safe down at the station, so how about I take you there?" Yui offered. "And once we're there, we can have a talk about what happened, okay?"

"Please just get me away from here!" Hiyori sobbed as she latched onto Yui as tightly as she could before passing out on the officer's shoulder.

"_She's absolutely filthy. And the stuff looks fresh too."_ Yui thought as she picked up the unconscious girl and began running towards the exit. _"What the hell happened to her?"_ Yui wondered as she headed for the security station.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tsukasa! Wake up!" Kagami said, lightly slapping her twin's face to wake her up. There was no response though. Tsukasa was out cold. "Come on!" She yelled, shaking her harder.<p>

"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!" A man screamed as he climbed out of the rubble with a younger boy over his shoulder. "Come on man! Speak to me!" He yelled as he placed the other person on the ground and sobbed over him. "You had so much to live for! So much anime! So much manga! You'd barely even scratched the surface!"

Upon closer examination, the hysterical man was Meito Anizawa, the owner of the store Kagami had just tried to apply to. "Oh, you've got to be joking." Kagami said angrily as she picked Tsukasa up with some effort and began walking towards Meito. Upon getting closer, Kagami realized that the young man on the ground was the boy who she had talked to in the store. "Are you serious right now?" Kagami exclaimed.

"What?" Meito asked, turning his head in Kagami's direction.

"Why the hell are you just sitting there? We need to go now!"

"Just leave me alone with him! Let me lament his unfulfilled life!" Meito exclaimed, just before Kagami kicked him.

"Who are you to say his life was unfulfilled, huh? If he's dead, he's dead! You don't need to lament how he didn't get to watch or read some garbage that you liked so much!"

"If you think it's garbage, then- UGH!" Meito was silenced with another kick.

"Don't even start that crap!" Kagami yelled. "We don't have time for you to monologue or mourn someone you barely knew! My sister is still alive, and she's in shock! If you really want to make yourself useful, then help me get her to a doctor!"

Meito took one more look at the dead boy in his arms and let out a sigh. "You're right. This is serious. Here, give her to me. There's a clinic close by, so let's try to go there first." He said calmly as he took Tsukasa from Kagami.

"Thank you." Kagami said. "I guess there is a serious side to you after all."

"This is a real emergency. I'm not quite that disillusioned with life." Meito said as he and Kagami began running towards the Iwasaki Family Trust Clinic.

* * *

><p>"That can't be good." Konata said as she watched the emergency broadcast.<p>

"Attention, this is Director Tiedemann. A station-wide emergency is in effect. In accordance with Titan Station Civic Code, I am declaring martial law. All citizens are ordered to evacuate. Looters will be shot on sight. This is not a drill. Move immediately to the nearest evac route."

"Yutaka, you and your cousin should leave." Minami said.

"What?" Yutaka asked, turning to Minami in shock. "But I want to stay here with you, Minami-chan!" Yutaka whined, grabbing at Minami's lab coat.

"But there's an emergency. You should really go to the nearest evac route like the broadcast said."

"No! I only feel safe when I'm around you, Minami-chan!" Yutaka said, pulling Minami into a hug. "Besides, what are you going to do?"

"I still have two patients here. I can't leave them unattended." Minami said.

"Actually, Nikinari is more of my patient." Ayano corrected, glancing nervously at Nikinari's room.

"Aw, that's so sweet honey!" Nikinari said. "So you do still care for me!"

"Nikinari, please just try to rest!" Ayano said with a sigh.

"But how can I rest when I'm still not dead yet?" Nikinari asked with a laugh.

"Please try to ignore him, Ayano." Minami said. "He's just trying to shake you up."

"What the hell happened to my brother?" Misao asked, watching Nikinari struggle against his restraints again.

"It's rather complicated." Ayano sighed. "Ever since he woke up he's been delirious."

"I'm not delirious!" Nikinari yelled. "Is it really that bad to want death?"

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked, going to Nikinari's side.

"I'm saying either let me out of this bed or kill me dammit!" Nikinari spat.

"Big brother, please. Tell me what's wrong!" Misao said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong is that I'm not dead yet!" He yelled. "It was supposed to be simple! All I needed was my pistol and good intentions." He said as he began to sob. "Can't you all see that it would be better to be dead of your own accord?" We're all going to die here anyways!" He yelled as he broke down into uncontrollable crying.

"Nikinari, please. You aren't making any sense!" Misao said, obviously shocked by her brother's words.

"Just leave me alone!" Nikinari yelled. "Just leave me alone and let me die!"

"Please let him rest, Misao." Ayano said, putting her hand on Misao's shoulder. "Hopefully he'll improve over time."

Misao sighed and left the room, sitting down next to Konata. "You see the emergency broadcast, right?" Misao asked. "So why are you still here?"

"Where Yu-chan goes, I go." Konata said. "I'm keeping my eye on her for now, so I need to make sure she stays safe."

"Can we at least change to local news or something?" Misao asked. "There may be an emergency, but it won't do us any good to know that unless we know what's going on."

"She's right." Minami said. "The local news station shouldn't have been interrupted by the broadcast. Maybe they'll have some information on the situation." She said as she changed the TV to the local station.

"Lucky News here with an important broadcast!" Akira said frantically. "Despite the emergency announcement from Director Tiedemann, the people of Lucky Spires are in a state of panic!"

"This is probably because of the fact that the South Transport Hub is still out of commission, and the North Transport Hub has experienced a catastrophic accident." Minoru said, hanging his head in sorrow.

"A catastrophic accident?" Konata asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"The North Transportation Hub was destroyed today." Akira sighed.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the lobby shouted at once.

"About half an hour ago," Minoru said, "there was an explosion inside the transport hub. Everyone inside is assumed to be dead. Many citizens are flocking to the South Transport Hub, where they hope to finish repairs as soon as possible."

"Oh my god…" Ayano muttered as she turned off the TV.

"The transport hub exploded?" Yutaka asked, beginning to grow pale.

"Yutaka, maybe you should go." Minami said. "It's bound to get really hectic here, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Actually, I'll bet that people are headed more for the South Transport Hub." Ayano said. "In this kind of situation, it is common for people to panic and crowd to the perceived escape route. That considered, Yutaka would likely be safer here until things calm down."

"Is that so?" Minami asked, looking at Yutaka. "Do you really want to stay here?"

"Of course, Minami-chan!" Yutaka said. "I always want to be where you are!"

"Hello? Where am I?" Called a voice from a patient's room.

"Miyuki!" Konata exclaimed as she stood up in a hurry and ran to Miyuki's room. "Miyuki! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." Miyuki said as she sat up and put a hand to her forehead as if trying to quell a headache. "Where am I right now?"

"Miss Takara, please lay back down." Minami said, gently laying Miyuki back on the bed. "You were found outside the North Engineering Access Panel with some serious injuries. You are at the Iwasaki Family Trust Clinic right now. Could you tell us what happened to you?"

"Well." Miyuki said, putting her hand over her eyes in thought. "I was waiting for a friend. When he didn't show up, I went looking for him. He was working in the engineering sector and…" Suddenly, it all came back to her. Finding Tony's severed head, being attacked by that hideous monster, barely escaping with her life. Every horrid second of that encounter flooded back to Miyuki as she bolted upright in the bed. "I have to warn somebody!" Miyuki yelled, causing both Konata and Minami to jump.

"Please, Miss Takara. Calm down." Minami cautioned, trying to lay Miyuki back down on the bed.

"No! You don't understand!" Miyuki exclaimed. "There's something in the engineering area! It killed Tony and almost killed me too!"

"Miyuki-san, what are you talking about?" Konata asked.

"Some horrible thing with blades for arms!" Miyuki exclaimed. "I feel like I'm going crazy! But I'm not crazy, am I?" Miyuki asked, not sounding particularly sure of herself.

"I don't think you're crazy!" Nikinari called from the next room over.

"Who was that?" Miyuki asked, looking around.

"That's just another patient." Ayano huffed. "Don't let him bother you. He isn't feeling well."

"You aren't crazy!" Nikinari called. "It was like a person but not, right?"

"Y- Yes, he's right." Miyuki said, standing up.

"Please Miss Takara, return to your bed." Minami said, trying to stop Miyuki from getting up.

"No, I'm feeling okay now." Miyuki said, steadying herself briefly. She left her room and peeked into Nikinari's. "What do you know about the monster?"

"Monster?" Nikinari asked. "There are two things wrong with that description. Firstly, you didn't use it in the plural sense."

"Plural?" Miyuki asked, walking into the room followed by everyone else. "Are you saying that there is more than one of those things?"

"Yes." Nikinari said. "Lots more than just one."

"He's right." Kanata said as she appeared next to Konata.

"Wha-?" Konata asked before realizing that she probably looked very odd to everyone around her.

"What's the matter dear?" Kanata asked with a smile. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"O- of course I am." Konata whispered. As Konata was at the back of the group, nobody seemed to really notice that she was talking to herself.

"Besides that," Nikinari continued, "I wouldn't really say that monster is the correct term."

"Then what was it?" Miyuki asked, hoping to learn all she could about these murderous creatures.

"The next stage of human evolution." Kanata said confidently.

"What?" Konata asked, drawing everyone else's attention.

"Sounds like you're having an interesting conversation back there." Nikinari laughed. "Is your mother spoiling the surprise before I tell anyone else?" He asked, earning an intense glare from Konata.

"Konata, don't worry." Kanata said, still smiling. "I'm here for you."

"No you're not." Konata muttered.

"Uh oh." Nikinari teased. "Sounds like someone is having mommy issues."

"Nobody asked you!" Konata snapped.

"Oh! Sounds like I struck a nerve. I'm right, aren't I?" Nikinari said with a smile.

"Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Konata huffed, turning away and leaning on the doorframe.

"Anyways, Unitologists would have you believe that these things are the next step in human evolution." Nikinari said, causing Konata's jaw to drop. Seeing Konata's reaction, Nikinari laughed a little bit. "It seems you already knew that though. Am I right, shorty?"

"It's okay Konata." Kanata said as her daughter clenched a fist.

"Leave me alone." Konata growled as she walked back to the lobby and sat down.

"Aw, she knows. She's just being bashful." Nikinari said with a smile.

"Stop bothering my cousin!" Yutaka yelled.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything. I don't even know if her dead mom is talking to her or what. I'm just going by what I've experienced."

"Yutaka, how about we wait in the lobby for now." Minami suggested, putting her hands on Yutaka's shoulders.

"Okay Minami-chan. I'm sorry I yelled." Yutaka said, casting her eyes downwards.

"It's alright. Now come with me." Minami said, leading Yutaka to the lobby. "Oh!" She exclaimed, turning around. "Miss Takara, are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm alright now." Miyuki said with a nod. "I just have a few more questions for this man if that is alright."

"Ayano, it's your call." Minami said, turning to face Ayano.

"Misao, is it okay with you?" Ayano asked. "If you just want him to rest, then that's okay."

"Well then, let me know when you are done in here Miss Takara." Minami said. "I'd like to give you a full examination before I release you." She said as she and Yutaka moved to the lobby, closing the door behind them.

"Actually, I'm kind of interested in what he has to say too." Misao said. "I don't mind if the engineer asks a few questions. After all, it isn't like we're going anywhere with the transport systems down."

"So they managed to do that huh?" Nikinari said with a dark chuckle.

"They?" Miyuki asked. "What happened to the transport system? Is there an evacuation in effect?"

"You're really behind the times." Nikinari said, shaking his head. "Tiedemann has called a station-wide evacuation. I overheard that much when you girls had it on in the lobby. Any news of what it is?"

"Nothing yet." Ayano sighed.

"Apparently, the South Transport Hub is malfunctioning, and the North one, well…" Misao said, hanging her head.

"What about the North one?" Miyuki asked.

"KABOOM!" Nikinari yelled, causing Miyuki to jump.

"W- what?" Miyuki exclaimed.

"He's right." Ayano sighed. "There was an explosion in the Hub, and it is completely beyond repair. The whole building was leveled."

"So now everyone is going to crowd the South Hub." Nikinari said. "I'll bet things are going to get messy quick."

Just as Miyuki was about to say something, she began receiving a video link on her RIG. "Excuse me a minute." She said, leaving and moving to her own room. "Hello? Mother?" Miyuki asked as Yukari's face appeared on the holo-screen in front of her.

"Miyuki! Thank goodness I finally got ahold of you!" Yukari exclaimed. "Where on Titan have you been? You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry mother." Miyuki sighed. "I had a really bad experience and I just woke up at a clinic."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Miyuki said.

"Have you heard about the evacuation? And the transport systems?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, I just learned about all of this. It is all very shocking. You're still at home right now?" Miyuki asked, realizing that Yukari was still sitting in their living room.

"Yes. There is some kind of problem with the door here. I can't get it to open." She said, pointing to the exit to the apartment. "It's some kind of electrical problem, but I don't know anything about that stuff. I can't get ahold of anyone else right now, and I really want to see you."

"Okay mother, I'll be right there. Just hold tight, okay?"

"Okay dear, but please hurry." Yukari said, looking at the wall nervously. "That bulkhead I told you about earlier has been getting louder, and I'm worried that it might fall off at any time."

Miyuki's eyes widened at the mention of noises in the walls. "Mother! Put something heavy against that bulkhead now!" Miyuki commanded. "I'm on my way!" She said as she took off sprinting through the lobby and out the front door of the clinic.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Minami exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but there's an emergency!" Miyuki exclaimed as she tore down the walkway as fast as she could.

Minami sighed. "I wish she had at least let me give her a couple of med-kits before she left."

"I'll bring them to her!" Konata said, standing up quickly and raising her hand. _"Anything to get the hell out of here."_ She thought, glancing in the direction of Nikinari's room.

"Well, okay." Minami said, going quickly to her office and coming back with several small and medium sized med-packs. "Here." She said, handing Konata the supplies. "She's a patient, and it wouldn't do for her to get hurt in such an emergency situation."

"Thanks doc." Konata said with a nod as she turned to Yutaka. "Be good for doctor Iwasaki, okay?" Konata said with a wide catlike smile.

"R- right." Yutaka said, beginning to blush.

"I'm off then!" Konata exclaimed, running out the door. "Miyuki-san! Wait up!" She called as she chased the other engineer.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've gotta get out of here!"<em> A tall, frightened man thought to himself as he ran down one of the halls of Ryoo Elementary School. He was limping badly and clutching at his left leg as he ran. There was a pocketknife still sticking out of his leg. The nametag on his jumpsuit read 'Mario Zink, Custodian. _"I can't believe that crazy bitch stabbed me!"_ He thought, remembering the madness in Patty's eyes when he had investigated screaming coming from a classroom.

_Flashback_

"What's going on in here?" Mario exclaimed as he ran into the classroom to find only a row of dead men, women and children in the center of the room. "W- what's going on here?" He exclaimed as he saw one of the people moving.

"H- help…" The man on the floor said weakly as he looked up and reached out to Mario.

"What happened here?" Mario asked, running over to the injured man and crouching next to him.

"The teacher." The man coughed. "She did this. Please…" He managed to say before sighing his last breath.

"Isn't this Ms. Martin's room?" Mario asked, not accepting that this man had just died in front of him. "She's not capable of this kind of thing!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Patty said from behind Mario.

As Mario turned around, Patty gave him a swift kick, knocking the janitor to the floor. "Ms. Martin! What the hell have you done?"

"Oh, so now I'm capable of this?" Patty asked. "I was only doing what I was asked to do. They all asked for it. Every single one of them. They all begged for me to kill them. Just like you are right now." She said, smiling at Mario as he backed away, still on the ground.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Patty shushed him. "No need to be so antsy. I'll make it quick for you too!" She yelled as she brought a pocketknife down on Mario. He only just barely managed to back away quickly enough for the knife to miss his torso, but it still got him pretty good in the leg.

"AHHH!" He yelled, kicking Patty away with his free leg. Standing up with difficulty, Mario managed to hobble out of the room and down the hall before Patty recovered.

"Make up your mind!" Patty called after him. "Do you want my help or not?"

_End Flashback_

"Crazy bitch." Mario mumbled as he finally stopped for a break, leaning against a locker. _"There."_ He thought upon seeing his supply closet. _"There should be a plasma cutter in there."_ He thought as he limped towards the closet. _"It's meant for cutting pipes, but I'm sure I could use it for self-defense."_ He thought with a sigh of relief as he flashed his ID badge and the door slid open.

"There it is." He said with a smile as he picked up the small plasma cutter on the desk. _"It's a bit smaller than those mining ones, but it should get the job done."_ He thought as he checked the charge counter. _"Awesome. I've got five shots. I shouldn't even need that much."_ He thought as he left the rest of the plasma energy in the closet. As he left though, he could hear a strange noise coming from the vent above him. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked up and saw two red eyes peering at him through the vent.

Just then, whatever was in the vent let out a menacing roar and burst through the thin metal, falling to the floor just in front of Mario. The Slasher landed perfectly on it's feet, wasting no time in raising it's arms to strike at Mario.

"FUCK!" Mario exclaimed as he fired one shot at the monster's torso, not even making it flinch as it brought both of it's bladed arms straight down. In one quick movement, the Slasher had cut off Mario's arms at the shoulders.

Mario screamed in agony as he saw the arm holding the small plasma cutter sail and bounce a little way down the hall before stopping at someone's feet. Patty smiled as she pried the cutter from Mario's fingers and leveled it at the Slasher.

Mario stopped screaming and dropped to his knees as the Slasher swiftly decapitated him. With one target down, the creature turned it's attention to Patty.

"You should have let me do it, janitor." Patty said as she squeezed the trigger on the cutter, sending a blade of plasma hurtling towards the monster, hitting it in the leg just above the knee and dropping it to the floor. That didn't stop the Slasher however, as it continued to drag itself toward Patty with it's blades.

Patty decided to end it by emptying the cutter into the monster's head and torso, causing it to stop moving.

"Oh bother." Patty said. "Your death would have been so much less painful if you had let me do it like you asked." Patty said, looking in the direction that Mario's head had rolled. "Oh well." She said with a shrug as she moved towards the supply closet to get more plasma energy.

As Patty approached more closely to the monster, it suddenly raised it's arm to attack, barely giving Patty enough time to get out of the way. "AHH!" She exclaimed as she began stomping on the Slasher mercilessly, managing to break both of it's arms and killing it for good. "These things are tough." Patty said, breathing heavily as she began collecting plasma energy in the supply closet.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Is the doctor in?" Meito exclaimed as he charged through the front door of the clinic with Tsukasa in his arms.<p>

"Yes. I am doctor Iwasaki." Minami said with a bow as Kagami walked in behind Meito. "Is she hurt?"

"No." Kagami sighed as Meito laid Tsukasa on a bed indicated by Minami. "She's just in shock. We were right outside the North Transport Hub when it…" Kagami hesitated.

"You were there when it happened?" Misao asked. "Are you sure you're all okay?"

"I'm fine." Meito said with a nod. "But I can't say the same for my young ward."

"Your young what?" Yutaka asked, tilting her head.

"My apprentice." Meito sobbed. "He's dead. And I didn't even get to give him a proper funeral!" He cried dramatically. "Rest now brave warrior! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" He yelled as he ran out of the clinic and looked around dramatically. "I'll keep watch for any suspicious activity!" He called as he took up an alert posture outside the clinic.

"Is that Mr. Anizawa?" Ayano asked.

"I think that was his name." Kagami said. "You know him?"

Ayano sighed. "I'm the psychiatrist at this clinic. Mr. Anizawa is one of my regular patients. From the looks of him though, he's been off his medication again."

"Figures." Kagami said. "I knew there was no way he was normal."

"That was the Mr. Anizawa you warned me about?" Minami asked Ayano.

"Yes. He can get very excitable when his medications wear off."

"I've noticed." Kagami said dismally. Just then, Tsukasa began to stir. "Tsukasa! Are you okay?" Kagami asked.

"Sis?" Tsukasa asked groggily. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Kagami exclaimed, hugging her sister. "Altman be praised!"

At the mention of the name Altman, Misao immediately turned around and left the room. "Great. A couple of rock worshippers." She scoffed as she sat down next to Yutaka in the lobby.

"Rock worshippers?" Yutaka asked.

"Unitologists. Freaks." Misao said.

"What's the matter with them?" Yutaka asked. "I have a couple of friends who are Unitologists, and they seem alright."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that the Marker-heads are all bad." Misao sighed. "I don't know. They always seemed really shady to me is all."

"In what ways?"

"Well, they just kind of freak me out is all. I don't know. Call it intuition, but something just seems really wrong about them."

"Oh…" Yutaka said.

"Come on you bastard!" Meito yelled outside. "I can hear you moving around out there! Show yourself!"

"I swear that guy's gonna give me a headache." Misao said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm glad that you are happy to see your sister awake, but I'll have to ask you to step back so I can perform some tests, ma'am." Minami said, placing a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Right, of course." Kagami said as she stepped away from Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. "Daddy would never hurt people, would he?"

"Of course not." Kagami said, trying to comfort her twin. "Why do you ask?"

"Well-" Tsukasa began, but she was cut off by a high-pitched scream from outside.

"Minami-chan! Come quick!" Yutaka exclaimed, bursting into the room. "Kusakabe-sensei and that strange man are in trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: First thing is first. A big thank you goes out to my friend Mario Zink for letting me use him as cannon fodder. It was fun to decapitate you... See you on Monday.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a little bit shorter than the others, but I don't think it was that bad. I'll be doing more things like Mario, (including a self insert!) so let me know through a PM if you would like a part in this story. I could always use more supporting characters, so let me know if you would like a part. We'll talk about that through PMs.**

**Anyways, look forward to the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yukari in Trouble

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 5: Yukari in Trouble

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh boy. The next chapter of UnLucky Space. Time to celebrate the Christmas season with blood and guts and such! RAWR!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing?" Misao exclaimed as a slasher wearing tattered civilian clothes charged at her, waving its bladed arms wildly in the process.<p>

"You fool!" Meito exclaimed, kicking the creature as it passed him and sending it sprawling to the floor. "Don't just stand there! Run!" He yelled to Misao as two more slashers emerged from a vent near him.

Misao stood in shock as the kicked monster regained its composure and charged again. Just before the slasher closed the distance, it fell back to the floor. From it's back jutted another slasher's blade.

"Idiot! Run!" Meito screamed as he decapitated a slasher with its partner's severed arm.

Misao shook her head clear of her indecisiveness and ran for the inside of the clinic. "Quick!" She yelled as she entered. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"What on Titan is going on?" Minami asked as she held the unconscious form of Yutaka in her arms.

"They're heeere. HA! Hahaha!" Nikinari yelled as he laughed maniacally. "I told you all that this was coming! I tried to end it quickly for you! But now it's too late!" Nikinari laughed. "Now you're all going to die in this damn clinic!" He began laughing again before falling silent as Ayano brought the butt of her pistol down on his head, knocking him out instantly.

"I've had enough of that." Ayano spat as she checked how many shots were in the gun. "I'll see what's going on." She said as she ran outside with the weapon at the ready.

"M- monsters…" Yutaka muttered as she curled up more tightly in Minami's arms. "Minami-chan… Please make the monsters go away." She sobbed.

"Yutaka." Minami said. "I promise that as long as I live, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" She said.

"Thank you, Minami-chan." Yutaka said as she passed out in Minami's arms.

"Freeze!" Ayano yelled as she leveled the pistol at the creatures attacking Meito. "Anizawa! Dive so I can get a clear shot!" Ayano exclaimed.

"Right!" Meito confirmed as he did a spinning dive to the floor. "Do a barrel roll!" He yelled as he spun through the air and to the ground.

Ayano shot once, twice, three times. A headshot and two chest shots landed on the slasher stalking Meito. None of them even made it flinch. "W- what?" Ayano exclaimed as she emptied the rest of the clip into the creature to no avail. "Meito! Move!" She exclaimed as she tossed the gun to the side and charged forward.

"What?" Meito asked as he turned over and saw the slasher raise its right arm above its head. "AHH!" He screamed as it brought the blade down into Meito's gut, going straight through to the floor and getting stuck there.

"No!" Ayano yelled as she tackled the slasher off of Meito, removing it from its stuck arm in the process. The force of the removal also managed to dislodge the blade from the floor.

"Argh!" Meito groaned as he coughed up some blood and his RIG drained down to a low yellow area. "Bastard." He panted as he stood up slowly on wobbly legs, picking up the bloodied blade in the process.

"Don't move!" Ayano yelled to Meito as the slasher kicked her off of itself, sending her to the floor. The slasher stood above her with its remaining arm and was ready to swing, but Meito jumped in the way, taking a sideways swipe to his waist and draining his RIG into next to nothing.

"Doc…" Meito groaned. "Run…" He snarled as he used the last of his strength to swing the slasher's own dismembered blade at it's remaining arm, removing the remaining appendage and killing the monster. Meito landed on top of the slasher as it fell, the two twisted in a deadly heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked as she and Tsukasa ran to Ayano's side and helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ayano said. "But Mr. Anizawa, he…" She said as she started to sob.

"There's nothing you could have done." Tsukasa said, also beginning to cry.

"But-" Ayano began to say before there was a scream from inside the clinic. "Misao!" Ayano exclaimed, trying to run for the clinic entrance before being grabbed by Kagami.

"It's no good!" Kagami exclaimed. "Those things are starting to get inside! We have to go NOW!"

"But what about the others?" Ayano asked, still struggling against Kagami.

"We can't help them right now!" Kagami yelled. "We need to get going!" Just as she was saying this, another slasher dropped behind her from above.

"Sis! Look out!" Tsukasa yelled as the slasher raised its arms. Just before it attacked however, it was covered in a blue light that slowed its movements to a crawl.

"What?" Kagami asked as Ayano stopped struggling.

"Minami!" Ayano yelled. "Hurry!"

"You go ahead!" Minami yelled back, using her stasis module on another slasher that was charging at her. Through it all, she still held onto Yutaka. "I'll find you later! Just go!" She yelled as a leaper jumped at her from behind. Luckily, Misao had used her kinesis module to toss a waste barrel at the creature and knocked it off its course.

"But-" Ayano tried to argue.

"Come on! You heard her!" Kagami yelled as she, Ayano, and Tsukasa ran as fast as they could away from the clinic.

"Come to think of it, we'd better go too before this gets worse!" Misao said as she ripped a blade off of a dead slasher's arm using kinesis and pinned the leaper to a wall with it.

"Right, follow me!" Minami exclaimed as she froze another slasher with the last of her stasis energy and ran past it. "If we hurry, this way looks clear enough!"

"Right." Misao said with a nod as she followed Minami past the half-frozen slasher, in the opposite direction that Ayano and the twins had gone.

"This should take us towards the pharmacy that supplies my clinic." Minami said. "They need to know the extent of what's going on." _"Plus."_ Minami thought. _"It feels like Yutaka is coming down with a fever. The stress of the situation must be getting to her."_ She thought as she held Yutaka more tightly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, mother. Please be okay." Miyuki said to herself as she finally reached the apartment building in which her mother lived.<p>

"Miyuki-san!" Konata yelled as she finally caught up to her. "Finally, you stopped!" She panted as she hunched over, her hands on her knees. "You're faster than you look. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Konata-san, I'm glad you're here." Miyuki admitted. "I think my mother might be in trouble, and I need to get to her now!" She said as she quickly activated the door to the apartment building. "Come on! Open!" She yelled as the door processed the command.

"Man, I hate these doors sometimes." Konata sighed. "Sometimes they just take so long to open. It can be a real hassle."

"Konata-san, I'm sorry but I'm not in much of a mood to talk right now." Miyuki sighed.

"Oh, take these before I forget." Konata said, handing Miyuki a set of two medium med kits and three small ones. "The doctor wanted you to have these. You know. Just in case." She said with a wink.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Miyuki sighed, accepting the medical supplies. "Thank you."

"No problem. Maybe while we're here I can check in on my dad. I had no idea our parents lived in the same building."

"Your father lives here?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah." Konata nodded. "I live with him in apartment 5-C." Konata said as the door hissed. "Hey look!" Konata said as the door began to rise. "It's finally opening!"

"I'm coming, mother!" Miyuki exclaimed just before a mutilated corpse fell on top of her, knocking the engineer to the ground screaming.

"Miyuki!" Konata yelled, kicking the body off of Miyuki. "What the hell is going on here?"

"M- mother!" Miyuki yelled as she stood up quickly and ran for the elevator at the end of the hall. On the way, it was all Miyuki could do to ignore the bloodstains splattered across the hallway.

"Miyuki! Wait!" Konata yelled as she ran after her, hearing several growling noises from rooms as she passed them.

Once both girls were in the elevator, Miyuki set it to take them to the third floor. Before the doors closed, a slasher burst out of one of the rooms lining the hall they had just run through and charged at the elevator.

"What the hell is that thing?" Konata cried.

"It's one of those things!" Miyuki yelled, pressing the third floor button repeatedly in the hopes that it would make the elevator move faster.

Luckily, the doors closed just before the slasher got to them. The monster's growling grew softer as the lift rose to the third floor. "That's what almost killed you earlier?" Konata exclaimed. "What was it?"

"I don't know!" Miyuki exclaimed as she tried to open a video link to her mother's RIG. "Come on, mother! Please answer!" By the time the elevator stopped though, there was still no answer from Yukari's end. And when the doors opened, Miyuki was horrified by what she saw.

The third floor seemed to be in even worse shape than the entryway. There were bits of bodies strewn about the hallway, and the blood and entrails were everywhere. One of the lights on the low ceiling casted a red glow because of the blood splattered across the bulb's surface.

"Miyuki-san. What is all this?" Konata asked, staring wide-eyed at the carnage before her.

Miyuki didn't say a word in response, she just ran as fast as she could to a room labeled 3-F and began trying to open the electronic door. "It's no use." She said in frustration after trying desperately to open the door automatically. "Konata-san! Come here and help me remove this panel!" She yelled.

"R- right!" Konata said as she stepped carefully over a severed arm, swallowing some vomit that threatened to come up.

"Hurry!" Miyuki commanded.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" Konata said as she ran the rest of the way and helped Miyuki pry off the panel covering the door's locking mechanism. As they tossed the useless covering aside, Konata and Miyuki heard a growling sound from the room behind them. "Miyuki-san." Konata said, obviously scared.

"Ignore it." Miyuki said, jamming her hand into the circuitry in an attempt to repair and bypass the lock. Twisting her fingers every which way, she managed to find the sweet spots in the circuits as the door opened up. "Got it!" Miyuki exclaimed as she ran inside with Konata right behind her. Miyuki's heart sunk in her chest when she saw the state of her mother's apartment.

The walls and floor were absolutely covered in blood. The furniture was displaced, and there were several small items strewn about the place. Miyuki fell to her knees in the middle of the living room as tears streamed down her face. That was when she saw what was left of the bulkhead that her mother had told her about. It was broken outwards into the apartment, and there was a trail of blood pooling from it.

"Miyuki-san, we have to go." Konata said, putting her hand on Miyuki's shoulder as whatever was in the room across the hall started banging on the door. Miyuki wasn't responding. She was simply sitting there on her knees. "Miyuki-san! Please hurry!" Konata said just before a slasher burst through the door and into the hallway. "Miyuki! Get up!" Konata yelled as the slasher charged across the hall, intent on killing them both. "This is it…" Konata muttered as she pulled Miyuki and herself down to the floor, awaiting the end.

"Stay away from my baby!" Yukari yelled as she stepped around the corner into the living room and fired a shot from a line gun at the attacking necromorph. She fired two more shots directly over the two engineers' heads and killed the slasher where it stood.

"Mother?" Miyuki asked hopefully as she looked up and saw Yukari, her nightgown stained with blood but otherwise unharmed. "Mother!" Miyuki cried as she jumped up and hugged her mother tightly.

"Oh, Miyuki! Thank goodness you're alright!" Yukari exclaimed, dropping the line gun and returning the hug.

"Isn't that sweet, dear?" Kanata asked as she appeared next to Konata.

"Y- yeah…" Konata muttered, looking away from Kanata.

"Konata, would you like me to give you a hug too?" Kanata offered, opening her arms.

"Get away from me." Konata said under her breath. "You aren't really here."

"Of course I'm here. Why would you say something like that?" Kanata asked. "Don't you love me?"

"I said get away from me!" Konata yelled, getting Miyuki and Yukari's attention.

"Konata-san, are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh?" Konata asked, looking at Miyuki. "Oh, sorry. Just had a bit of a space-out there." She said with a chuckle, looking back at her mother. Kanata was no longer there.

"Sorry about using your line gun like that dear." Yukari said, handing the large tool to Miyuki.

"No mother, you saved us both." Miyuki said, hugging Yukari again. "I thought for sure that you were dead." She sobbed, holding her mother more tightly.

"That was quite an experience though." Yukari said, looking at the hole in the wall. "This little monster crawled out of that hole and attacked me. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"Little monster?" Miyuki asked. "There are little ones too?"

"Last I checked it was still locked in the bathroom." Yukari said. "That's why it took me so long to get out here to you. I didn't want to risk it getting out."

"You could have at least made a noise or something to let me know you were okay though." Miyuki sighed.

"I did." Yukari said. "Didn't either of you hear me?"

"No." Both girls answered, shaking their heads.

"Strange." Yukari said as a loud crash in the bathroom jolted them out of their conversation. "Let's go before the thing gets out." Yukari said, pushing Miyuki and Konata towards the door.

"Sounds good to me." Konata said, getting to the elevator before the others. "I still need to check on dad. He isn't answering his RIG either." She said as she got ready to press the 5th floor button.

"Okay." Miyuki said as she and her mother got into the elevator. "Once we find him, let's go back to the clinic." Miyuki suggested. "I want the doctor to look you over." She said to her mother.

"Miyuki, don't worry so much." Yukari said as Konata pushed the button and the elevator began to rise. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth floors however, the elevator stalled. The interior lights went out as the lift screeched to a halt.

"Great." Konata sighed.

"Now what?" Yukari asked, fumbling a bit in the dark until Miyuki turned on her pocket flashlight.

"I'll go through the vents and see if I can get the elevator running again." Miyuki said as Konata turned her light on as well.

"No, Miyuki." Konata said. "Stay here with your mom. I'll go." She said before climbing up through the elevator's emergency hatch. "I'll be back soon." Konata said as she activated her helmet and opened a maintenance vent panel. Miyuki watched and prayed as Konata hoisted herself inside.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on out there?" A scruffy-looking man with eyeglasses asked himself as he absentmindedly scrubbed the counter he was standing behind. "Stupid Store terminals." The man scoffed. "Sure they're convenient and all, but they've taken away all of my business. I mean, what's the point of running a hardware store if you can get anything in my stock from the wall?" He sighed. "Hell who am I even talking to? Nobody, that's who."<p>

"Quick! In here!" Kagami exclaimed as she swung the door to the hardware store open.

"Oh! Customers!" The man said, looking up from the counter. "Welcome to Sasquatch Hardware! How can I help-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Tsukasa.

"Josh?" Tsukasa asked.

"Tsukasa? Is that you?" Josh asked.

"Oh boy. Get a grip you two!" Kagami yelled. "There's no time for this right now! Look mister, do you have anything that might be used as a weapon?"

"A weapon?" Josh asked. "Kagami, why do you need a weapon?"

"Josh, please listen." Tsukasa said. "There's a big emergency."

"What? Like an evacuation?" Josh asked.

"You're telling me you don't even know?" Ayano asked, staring at the shopkeeper in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Josh asked. "My RIG is on the fritz and there are no TVs in here. What's the problem?" He asked as loud growling noises could be heard from outside.

"That's the problem!" Kagami yelled. "Do you have any weapons or not?"

"Well, I guess I might have a couple of things." Josh said as he tried to get a glimpse of what was going on through the window. Suddenly, a leaper crashed through the window and growled menacingly at Josh before jumping at him. "What the hell is that?" He yelled as he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the creature's lunge but still getting grazed on the shoulder by the blade on the end of its tail. As the girls scattered, Josh ran to a display case and picked up a rivet gun.

The leaper was clinging to the wall and roared at Josh, readying itself for another lunge. Before it could jump though, Josh had the rivet gun aimed directly at it. Josh fired four rivet bolts, one miss and three hits. The first two injured the creature, and the third missed completely. The fourth bolt hit the leaper directly in the head, pinning the offensive thing to the wall as the rest of the body slumped down to the floor lifelessly.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, clutching his shoulder.

"THAT is why we need weapons." Kagami stated. "You have any more of those?"

"Just one." Josh said as he walked over to the display and got the other rivet gun. "Here, you can each have one." He said, handing one to each of the twins.

"What about you?" Tsukasa asked.

"I've got some more stuff in the back." Josh said with a grin as he went back behind the counter and came back with two larger weapons.

"You look like you've got good aim, so take this one." Josh said, handing Ayano a javelin gun. "Just be careful with it. You could put someone's eye out with it." He said, hefting his own ripper. "So where are you girls headed?" He asked.

"We planned to go to the security barracks." Ayano said. "Hopefully we can get some help there."

"Alright then." Josh said, loading the ripper with blades. "Let's get going."

"You're coming with us?" Tsukasa asked hopefully.

"I can't let you go all by yourselves just because I gave you some toys. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Josh said, looking directly at Tsukasa and making her blush.

"Whatever." Kagami sighed. "Can we get moving now?" She asked as she kicked open the shop's door and the group moved outside.

* * *

><p>Patty was sitting comfortably in the teachers' lounge. So far there didn't seem to be any more of those grotesque monsters in the school, and she figured that she had earned a coffee break. "I wonder what's on the television." She said as she clicked a button on a remote. Patty was still covered in blood, but she didn't seem to notice as the television flickered to life.<p>

"This is Lucky News, and I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira said happily.

"Akira, are you sure you should be looking so happy right now?" Minoru asked. "There's something really serious going on here."

"That's why the people need to see a happy, smiling face." Akira smiled. "Idiot." She added harshly. "Anyways, there have been reported sightings of strange monsters attacking citizens. One of these attacks has yet to be caught on film, but we have our ace field reporter Daisuke Ono on the job as we speak. Any news yet Daisuke?" Akira asked as Daisuke Ono's image appeared in a window next to her.

"Nothing yet Akira." Daisuke said. "So far, there's been no mention in my area of any of these so-called monsters. It is this reporter's professional opinion that there are no monsters, and that it is just an overreaction to seeing looters and such in their neighborhoods. Security is doing what it can to quell the situation, but we only have so many officers."

"Thank you Daisuke." Akira said. "Keep us posted, and let us know if you see any scary monsters out there, okay?"

"Akira, I think you might be taking this situation a little too lightly." Minoru said, beginning to look a little distraught.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and let me do the news!" Akira yelled as she punched Minoru in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Can you even legally treat me this way?" Minoru groaned, gasping for breath.

"Read your contract and tell me." Akira said with a smirk just before Patty turned the TV off.

"So violent." Patty sighed. "Why can't the world just be peaceful like me?" She asked herself. "Oh well. I'm sure the others must have gone back to see their children by now." Patty said, standing up and making sure her small plasma cutter was loaded. "Hopefully they'll be happy to receive my help this time instead of running away again. I swear, the children were much more well behaved." She said as she exited the teachers' lounge and moved back towards her classroom.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head." Nikinari groaned, shaking his head. "What the hell happened? Where is everybody?" He asked. "Hello?" He called, straining against his restraints. "Is anybody here?" He asked as the door to his room opened.<p>

"Oh, good." He said. I'm feeling a lot better now, so how about getting me out of these bindings, huh?" He asked with a smile. His face contorted in fear however when he saw what had opened the door. Before he could even scream, a lurker jabbed one of its tentacles into Nikinari's eye socket, killing him instantly. However, the tentacle ended up stuck in his head. Struggling with its baby-like body the lurker finally managed to free its tentacle, uncaringly taking the top portion of Nikinari's head with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow! Not much else for me to say about this at the moment... I introduced my buddy Josh. Hope you like it, Sasquatch! Merry Christmas everyone! Next update will probably come sooner than this one did. Look forward to it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Officer Down

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 6: Officer Down

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Notes: Hello everybody. Here it finally is. Chapter six of UnLucky Space. I worked pretty hard on this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm a bit too tired to make funny author's notes at the moment, so please forgive m- ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz... *thud!***

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, I'd better move fast."<em> Konata thought, crawling through a ventilation duct on her knees and elbows. _"Who knows how long they can last in there."_ She thought, reminding herself that Miyuki and Yukari were waiting for her to get the elevator unstuck. _"I must be above the fifth floor hallway right now."_ She thought as she turned a corner in the vent. _"I wonder where this one goes."_

"You can do it honey." Kanata's voice said as Konata began suffering a mild headache.

"Leave me alone!" Konata groaned as she stopped crawling and clutched at her helmet. The pain in her temples was steadily getting worse.

"But Konata, I want to be here for you." Kanata's voice said. "I just want to help."

"You're dead!" Konata snapped, the pain beginning to drive her mad. "You're dead! So stop talking to me!"

"It's okay, dear." Kanata's voice said, growing in volume as if she was getting closer. "Just keep going, and don't look back." She said with a giggle.

The pain had stopped as quickly as it had begun, much to Konata's relief. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Konata asked herself as she shook her head. Just as she was about to begin moving again, Konata heard a loud thumping noise behind her. The noise was growing quickly in intensity, and Konata barely had time to turn over and look before a beastly looking monster sunk its saber-like teeth into her left leg.

"AHHH!" Konata screamed in fear and pain as she frantically kicked at the monster with her free foot. The leaper had a tight grip, and it didn't let go until Konata had successfully managed to knock the offending monster's head clean off its body. "What the hell is this one?" Konata yelled as she turned back over and began crawling as fast as she could, trying to put as little weight on her left leg as possible.

The loss of its head didn't deter the leaper for long, as it quickly charged down the vent shaft and towards Konata once again. Konata panicked as she heard it coming and began trying her best to ignore the pain in her leg, using it to crawl slightly faster. Just when Konata thought it was over, she couldn't hear the leaper anymore. In fact, the only sound in the vent was Konata's own heavy breathing and loud movements as she kept going forward. Just when she thought she was safe, Konata felt as if a large dog had just pounced on her back.

In fact, the leaper had stopped chasing Konata to prepare for a long jump onto the engineer's back. The added concentration of weight was too much for the vent floor to handle. Both Konata and the necromorph fell through the bottom of the vent and into what appeared to be a generator room. In the strobing, sparking light of the malfunctioning generator unit, Konata had a full view of what had chased her through the vent.

The creature she saw was different from the one she saw in the apartment hallway. Though its head was missing, that fact only added to how grotesque the creature was. I looked like only the arms and torso of an average person. However, the spine appeared to have extended to form a long, blade-tipped tail. No legs were to be seen, and Konata could only assume that they had either fallen off at some point, or else they had fused together in the formation of the tail. Despite its lack of a head, the monster seemed fully aware of Konata, who was backing away in terror on her hands and rear.

Before Konata could stand up to try to run, the leaper pounced toward her again.

"GET AWAY!" Konata yelled as she kicked her legs up, sending the creature sailing over her and into the sparking generator unit. The whole room lit up in bright white flashes as the monster convulsed violently before hitting the floor. After a few seconds, the monster's corpse stopped sizzling and the only sounds in the room were the generator sparking randomly, and Konata's heavy breathing as she disabled her helmet to get more air.

"Konata, you look hurt." Kanata said, appearing before her daughter with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Konata snapped, clutching her left leg. "Damn it!" She groaned.

"Can I help, dear?" Kanata asked, approaching Konata slowly.

"No! Get away from me!" Konata yelled, causing Kanata to stop.

"But why? I just want to take care of you." Kanata said.

"You're dead!" Konata yelled. "You aren't really here! Just my mind playing tricks on me." Konata said, sobbing a little bit.

"Here, let me dry those tears for you." Kanata said, bending down to see Konata more closely.

"Leave me alone!" Konata screamed, throwing a punch at Kanata's face and hitting nothing as the apparition disappeared. Just then, Konata noticed that she was getting a video call request on her RIG. Opening the channel, Konata was relieved to see Miyuki's face.

"Konata-san, are you okay?" Miyuki asked. "We heard some loud noises and were afraid that something might have happened. I've been trying to contact you for over five minutes now."

"Miyuki, I've got some bad news." Konata said, accessing her inventory display and using a health kit on her leg before standing up.

"Did you just use a health kit?" Miyuki asked. "What happened in there?"

"I think those things might be using the vents to get around." Konata said, positioning her video input so that Miyuki could see the leaper's remains.

"That's not like the ones I saw before." Miyuki said with a gasp.

"I don't recognize it either." Yukari said, appalled at the appearance of the charred necromorph.

"Luckily, I ended up in the generator room." Konata said, bringing the view back to herself. "Unfortunately, I don't have the right tools to fix it right now. I'll have to get to my dad's apartment. The rest of my supplies should be in there."

"Will you be okay though?" Miyuki asked. "You don't have any way to defend yourself."

"I have my ways." Konata said, putting her helmet back on and using her kinesis module to pull a small length of pipe from the wall. The pipe piece hovered in front of her hand completely perpendicular to her outstretched palm. She demonstrated what she meant by launching the pipe at high speed towards the dead leaper. The pipe traveled effortlessly through the seared flesh and pinned the creature's remains to the floor. "Any questions?" Konata asked, pulling another bit of pipe from the wall.

"Please be careful." Miyuki sighed. "If the generator is the problem, then I guess there isn't much point in messing with things from this end. Please just focus on staying alive. We'll be okay until the lift is operational."

"I'll be counting on that." Konata said as she terminated the video link. "Dad, please be okay." Konata said as she opened the electronic door leading out of the generator room.

* * *

><p>"I've been meaning to ask since we found you." Ayano said, looking in Josh's direction after quickly scanning the area around the group with the laser pointer on her javelin gun. "How do you and her know each other?" She asked, referring to Tsukasa.<p>

"Is now really the time?" Kagami asked, still a bit on edge.

"I think we would all feel better knowing each other a bit more." Ayano said. "Being more comfortable with our company in a situation like this should make things a little easier on all of us."

"What are you, some kind of shrink?" Josh asked jokingly.

"Yes, actually I am." Ayano said with a smile. "There. You learned something new about me. Now teach me something new about you." Ayano said.

"You're awfully calm." Kagami said, ignoring the conversation as she kept an eye out for any movement.

"Would you rather I be in hysterics?" Ayano asked. "We need to control our emotions if we want to get through this."

"Josh is a friend of ours." Tsukasa said, trying her best to keep from trembling.

"Well, he's a friend of yours." Kagami said. "I don't really know anyone from the church that well."

"I don't go very often." Josh said, moving a bit closer to Tsukasa.

"So you're a Unitologist?" Ayano asked.

"Well, yeah." Josh said, trying to focus more on his surroundings than the conversation. "I'm a Unitologist, but I don't really go to the church very often. I'm usually there maybe twice a week at most."

"That's really interesting." Ayano said.

"He's a really nice guy." Tsukasa said, moving closer to him as well.

"Well I, um." Josh stuttered as he blushed slightly.

"Guys, is this REALLY the time for that?" Kagami asked.

"I'm sorry, sis." Tsukasa said, moving away from Josh a little bit.

"Hey everyone. Stop and listen for a second." Ayano said, stopping the group. When everyone fell silent, they could clearly hear gunshots and screaming ahead of them.

"Is that pulse rifle fire?" Josh asked.

"I think so." Ayano confirmed. "That means people! Maybe we can get some help! Come on!" Ayano said, breaking into a fast jog with the others not far behind.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant, this doesn't look so good!" A man in a security suit yelled as he fired a few bursts of pulse rifle fire into an oncoming necromorph, barely phasing it.<p>

"Damn it Vickery!" The sergeant yelled back, emptying his pulse rifle's clip into the same monster and managing to kill it. "Quit using burst fire! You need to go full auto on these things!"

"But sir! In training, we-"

"Does this look like training to you?" The sergeant snapped.

"S- sir no sir!" Officer Vickery said, switching his pulse rifle to the fully automatic setting.

* * *

><p>"You stay here." Yui said, sitting Hiyori down in the lobby of the security barracks.<p>

"You're leaving me here?" Hiyori asked as Yui entered the armory and came back out with a pulse rifle.

"Don't worry." Yui said, patting Hiyori on the head. "Officer Red will keep you safe until I get back."

"Hey there." An officer with red hair and green eyes said as he approached the two girls. "What do you say we get you into some clean clothes. You look like you've been through a lot." He said, extending a hand.

"Um, okay." Hiyori said, getting up and shaking Red's hand.

"So what's your name? I'm officer Akai Chemise at your service." The officer said with a smile.

"I'm Hiyori Tamura." Hiyori said.

"I'd better got outside." Yui said as she ran towards the door and activated her helmet. "Keep her safe, okay Red?"

"Sure thing officer Narumi!" Red called. "Be careful out there!"

"Why does she call you Red?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh, that's because my first name sounds like the color red in another language." Akai sighed. "My hair color doesn't help much either. But hey, I'm pretty much the station's 'good cop.'" He said. "I'm not much for fighting, so I usually handle visitors and the nice side of interrogations. Plus, I'm not that good with a gun."

"That's too bad." Hiyori said as she felt a slight pain in the back of her head. She ignored it though and followed officer Akai into a back room where he handed her some fresh clothes.

"Yeah. My last name gets me even more heat than officer Vickery though. Sure, his sounds vaguely like hickey, but that's an elementary school kind of taunt that only that idiot Regis uses."

"Well how do they make fun of yours?" Hiyori asked, her head starting to hurt more as she looked at the clothes she had been handed.

"Well, in French, my last name sounds just like…" Akai said, scratching his head in embarrassment. Just then, Hiyori heard something moving in one of the vents above them.

"LOOK OUT!" Hiyori screamed as a slasher dropped down from the vent cover between the two.

* * *

><p>"Narumi! Get your ass out here!" The sergeant ordered as Yui ran outside the barracks and leveled her rifle at an incoming slasher.<p>

"Sergeant Barrett, what the hell are these things?" Yui yelled as she opened fire.

"How the hell should I know?" Barrett yelled. "But we need all the guns out here we can get! Where's officer Chemise?"

"You mean officer shirt?" One of the other officers laughed as he fired a grenade round at a pair of leapers, sending them flying in either direction.

"Regis, would you stop calling him that?" Vickers insisted.

"Oh relax!" Officer Regis yelled. "The shit's hit the fan here, and I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Both of you shut your goddamn mouths!" Sergeant Barrett snapped as he mowed down another slasher. "Narumi! Answer my question!"

"Officer Chemise is taking care of the girl I brought in." Yui said, opening fire on a leaper and knocking it out of a jump.

"She'll be fine inside the barracks." Barrett snarled as he pulled up an audio link to officer Chemise's RIG. "Officer Chemise! Get the hell out here! We've got baddies crawling up our asses and not enough bullets to take 'em all!" He yelled, reloading his pulse rifle.

There wasn't an immediate verbal response from the other end. Instead, Barrett and the others could only hear some grunting and sounds of a struggle. "ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FU-" Officer Chemise screamed before his yelling gave way to cries of agony.

"Akai? Officer Chemise! Are you there?" Barrett yelled.

The only response was pained gurgles and half-choked screams broken by the sound of a blade repeatedly penetrating flesh.

"CHEMISE! What's going on?" Barrett yelled as officer Chemise's audio link cut out entirely. "Dammit! Vickery, get your ass in there and find out what the hell is going on!"

"Sir!" Officer Vickery said with a nod as he ran into the security barracks, leaving the rest of the monsters to Barrett, Regis and Yui.

"Sergeant, we might want to all head back inside!" Yui suggested. "The inside of the barracks would probably be easier to defend."

"And miss out on all of this?" Officer Regis exclaimed, gunning down another slasher. "I'd rather take 'em all from here!"

"Yui's right, Regis!" Barrett said, loading his last clip into his pulse rifle. "We can't take them all from here!"

"Shove it, sarge!" Regis yelled, shooting the legs out from under a slasher and then stomping it into paste. "I'm takin' these bastards down!" Regis let out a primal scream as he walked forward, firing into the wave of necromorphs.

"Get back here you idiot!" Barrett yelled. "That's an order, god damn it!" He yelled, rushing up to stop officer Regis. Unfortunately, sergeant Barrett wasn't paying enough attention to the enemy and was blindsided by a leaper, which pinned him to the ground. Once on top of him, the leaper began tearing into the side of Barrett's neck. However, he managed to fight it off by turning over and standing on the leaper's head. Barrett then grabbed hold of the monster's tail and pulled as hard as he could, beheading the beast and tossing it to the side. He turned around to face Yui who had just noticed what had happened.

"Sarge! Get back here!" Yui yelled, realizing that Barrett's RIG was flashing red.

"Don't bother, Narumi!" Barrett coughed as the leaper got up and turned to face him again. "Get inside and help Vickery!" He yelled just before being impaled through the chest by the leaper's tail. The bladed tail then snaked its way up and into Barrett's neck, killing him swiftly.

"SARGE!" Yui screamed. "Regis, get back here now!" Yui exclaimed, not wanting to see more of her fellow officers die.

"Shut up and get inside, Narumi!" Regis snarled. "That incompetent Hickey needs your help more than I do!" He said, rolling out of the way of a slasher and ending up right next to sergeant Barrett's pulse rifle. "GO!" He yelled as he picked up the second gun and began unloading pulse rounds into the oncoming monsters with both rifles at once.

Reluctantly, Yui turned and ran inside the station.

"Chris? Red? Where are you?" Yui asked as she entered the station.

"In here!" Chris Vickers called from one of the back rooms.

"Chris, what's going on?" Yui asked as she walked in. "Is Red oka-" Yui didn't get to finish her sentence before she saw what had happened. Officer Chemise was laying perfectly still in a pool of his own blood, staining his uniform a bright crimson. "My god." Yui said, sinking to her knees and deactivating her helmet. "What happened to him?"

"Looks like multiple stab wounds." Officer Vickery said, pointing to the many gaping punctures in Akai's uniform. "Whatever did this didn't stop until he was dead at least five times over."

"Is it still in here?" Yui asked, looking around cautiously.

"No." Came a small voice from over in the corner. "It left after killing him."

"Hiyori?" Yui asked as she looked towards the source of the voice. Sure enough, Hiyori was huddled in the corner in the fetal position, not looking well at all. "Hiyori, did you see what happened?"

"I saw it all." Hiyori said, shaking visibly. "I saw it drop from the ceiling. I tried to warn him, but I was too late. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. And now that nice officer… His blood..." Hiyori whispered, looking at herself in terror. "It's all over me. I'll never be clean."

"Hiyori, I-" Yui tried to comfort her, but was cut off by an audio transmission from officer Regis.

"Hey, one of you two get out here and take care of these civvies!" He yelled.

"We need to help him!" Ayano exclaimed as she fired a javelin at a slasher, making it recoil as the rod stuck out of its torso. Once a couple more necromorphs gathered around it, Ayano activated the secondary function of the javelin gun, electrocuting and killing each monster within range.

"Get the hell out of here!" Regis yelled, firing a grenade round at another slasher. "This is no place for civilians!"

"Watch it!" Josh yelled, firing a saw from the ripper and cutting the arms off a slasher just as it was about to attack Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, are you okay?" He asked as the slasher collapsed and immediately expired.

"Y- yes." Tsukasa said, visibly trembling. "I think so."

"Come on, you two! Shoot something!" Kagami commanded, firing at what she could with her rivet gun. The small spikes didn't seem to have a significant effect, but they at least served to slow down the necromorphs' advances.

"Damn it, get the hell out of here!" Officer Regis yelled, taking his attention away from the fight just long enough for a slasher to get a little too close. "NO!" Regis yelled as the slasher effortlessly cut off one of the officer's arms. Regis screamed in pain only for a moment before two more slashers ran up and the three began tearing him to ribbons.

"Regis, you idiot!" Yui yelled as she ran out from the security station and fired a grenade round into the gathering of slashers, sending them and what was left of officer Regis flying. "You!" She yelled, pointing to the group of survivors. "Get in, quick!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Officer Vickery yelled as he ran out of the barracks at a full sprint, carrying Hiyori's unconscious form in his arms. "They've gotten inside! The barracks aren't safe!" He yelled as growling could be heard from the barracks. "We need to leave, NOW!" He yelled as he ran off with the rest of the group following him. Sure enough, the waves of necromorphs were now coming from inside the security station, leaving the way they had initially come from relatively clear.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Konata called as she entered her apartment. While the hallway outside was stained with more blood and organs, the actual apartment seemed to be spotless. "Dad, where are you?"<p>

"I'm right here, Konata." Sojiro called from Konata's room. "I heard some weird noises and hid in here. What's going on out there?"

"Dad, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Konata sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I managed to kill one of those monster things too." He said. "I hope you don't mind that I used your plasma cutter for it."

"You know about the monsters?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. That's why I hid in here. I killed one and heard more noises, so I figured I would want to be where the ammo is."

"Makes enough sense I guess." Konata said. "I need to fix up the generator and grab some supplies. You should come with me."

"Nah. I'd just slow you down. If I can keep this plasma cutter, I should be fine." Sojiro said.

"Are you sure? I was really worried about you." Konata said, hoping her father would change his mind.

"I'm sure. You've got a spare cutter anyways, so please take it." Sojiro said with a smile. "Also, shooting them in the body doesn't seem to work very well. Try taking off their limbs with the cutter."

"Right." Konata said, picking up her repair tools along with a plasma cutter. "Dad." She said, making sure that the cutter was loaded with the maximum of ten discharges. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry about me, Konata." Sojiro said. "By the way, I'd like you to take that camera on your way out." He said, moving to the living room and pointing to a nice looking camera.

"Okay." Konata said. "What for?"

"When you get a chance, I'd like you to charge it up and browse through it a bit." Sojiro said. "There's some important footage on it that I want you to see."

"Okay then." Konata said, slipping the camera into her inventory.

"Great. You go on ahead. There are still a few things I need to do here. Don't worry about me so much." Sojiro laughed, seeing the worry on his daughter's face. "I promise I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Alright dad. Just be safe." Konata sighed as she left the apartment and went back towards the generator room.

"May Kanata watch over you." Sojiro called as Konata stepped into the generator room.

"What?" Konata asked as she spun around and the door slid shut in front of her. She didn't receive an answer. "He didn't mean anything by it." Konata rationalized as she activated her helmet and got to work repairing the generator.

* * *

><p>"Honey, are you sure your friend will be okay?" Yukari asked. It had been a while since they had spoken with Konata, and Yukari was beginning to worry.<p>

"I hope so." Miyuki said just before the lights in the elevator flickered to life and the lift began moving up once again. "It looks like she got the generator working again!" Miyuki exclaimed happily as the lift stopped on the fifth floor and the doors slid open.

"Someone ask for a repair job?" Konata asked, swinging a wrench around her finger as her helmet deactivated and she stepped into the elevator.

"Konata, thank goodness you're okay!" Miyuki said, hugging the other engineer.

"No problem. I even already found my dad." Konata said with a thumbs-up.

"Really? Where is he?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, he's still in the apartment. He told us to go on ahead, and that he'd stay in touch."

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked. "With all these things running around?"

"It's alright." Konata said. "He even told me how to kill them!"

"Really?" Miyuki asked. "How?"

* * *

><p>"CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS!" An engineer screamed, running as fast as he could down the metal corridor towards two other engineers hard at work.<p>

"Ryan? What the hell are you going on about?" One of the other engineers asked. "And besides, where the hell have you been?"

"You need to cut their limbs off! It's the only way to kill them fast enough!" Ryan said, breathing heavily. His RIG was bloodied, and in the yellow area of condition.

"What happened to you?" The other engineer asked, deactivating his helmet to get a better look at Ryan. Under the helmet, the engineer had short black hair, and green eyes. Once his helmet was down, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his glasses.

"Shaun, put your helmet back on!" The first engineer to speak to Ryan said. "We're in a work area!"

"Don't worry about it so much, David." Shaun said. "I wanna see just how badly Ryan is hurt."

"You two just shut up and listen!" Ryan yelled, stopping Shaun in his tracks. "You need to cut off their limbs! Use your plasma cutters or something! Just cut 'em to pieces!"

"Ryan, what the hell are you talking about?" David asked again. "You aren't making any sense!"

"Cut the limbs off what?" Shaun asked, equally as confused.

"The mons- UGH!" Ryan said as a strange, bat-like creature wrapped itself around his body and inserted a long proboscis into his head.

"What the fuck?" Both of the remaining engineers exclaimed as their friend began to change before their eyes. As the infector pumped some strange substance into Ryan's head, the engineer's body began to bulge and turn black. His arms were pushed downwards as two long blades emerged from his shoulders. The blades continued as new black limbs sprouted from under them, essentially giving him two new arms. The old arms hung useless and limp in front of him as the infector let him go, its work complete. Even Ryan's face had changed, now looking almost skeletal with sunken, glowing orange eyes.

"What the fuck…" David whispered as Shaun reactivated his helmet and Ryan, now an enhanced slasher, roared viciously at the two.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the crowd is getting increasingly restless." A station attendant said to the conductor of the currently docked tram at the South Transport Hub.<p>

"I know that!" The conductor said. He had curly black hair and wore a tired expression. "Do you want me to try to calm them down or something?"

"Well, you're the one who drives this thing." The attendant said. "Word from you would be better than nothing."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." The conductor said, standing up and moving to the sliding door of the tram. "Attention everyone!" He called, getting the attention of the writhing mass of people crowding around the tram. "This is your conductor, Sam Qualters speaking! Please remain calm! Our best engineering team is on the job!"

"Everybody! Run for your lives!" David exclaimed as he and Shaun came tearing out of the engineering shaft for the South Transport Hub. Needless to say, mass panic ensued as the two engineers ran off in a random direction. What surprised onlookers even more was when an enhanced slasher wearing the remains of an engineering suit came charging out after them. Upon seeing the mass of fresh meat gathered in front of the station however, Ryan quickly lost interest in the two engineers. Blood began flying everywhere as the enhanced slasher ripped through mobs of innocent civilians like tissue paper.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam exclaimed as a large tentacle dropped from the ceiling and pierced him through the neck. Sam made a few unheard gurgling sounds as he choked on a combination of necrotic flesh and his own blood before being dragged up and into one of the ceiling panels. Before long, more necromorphs had joined Ryan in ripping through the crowd.

"I don't care how dangerous this is!" Daisuke Ono yelled at his cameraman. "Just turn on the damn camera and start shooting!"

* * *

><p>Three people were bound and gagged on a couch in the teachers' lounge at Ryoo Elementary School, all facing a single television set with their captor sitting comfortably next to them in a reclining chair.<p>

"And so, any sightings of wanted fugitives Isaac Clarke and Nolan Stross should be reported to security teams immediately." Akira said. "Oh, look Shiraishi!" She said as a light began flashing on her desk. "It looks like we've got an urgent report from Daisuke Ono coming in. Daisuke, what's the news out there?" She asked as she hit the button and the scene at the South Transport Hub came up on the display.

"This is Daisuke Ono, reporting from the South Transport Hub." Daisuke said, shaking visibly on camera as the scene unfolded behind him. "As you can see, the public is in a uproar here right now. There appear to be some sort of strange creatures, and they are butchering citizens left and right." He said, looking side to side nervously. "I have no idea what's going on, but I know that I didn't sign up for this! Two engineers fled the scene just before all hell broke loose and- Wait NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Daisuke screamed as a leaper tackled him to the ground right on camera. Shortly after that, the camera feed was lost.

"Um…" Minoru said, looking absolutely terrified. "What was that?"

"Uh, there seem to be some technical difficulties on Daisuke's end, so we are going to have a short break." Akira said, looking equally frightened. "Here's a word from our sponsors." She said as Patty turned the television off.

"Did you see that?" Patty asked, standing up and pacing in front of her prisoners. "That is the kind of thing that might happen to you if you don't let me just do this for you." She said as she removed the gag from the woman furthest from the chair Patty was sitting in; a woman with straight black hair going down to her shoulders. Her face was stained with tears. She was the first one of the three that Patty had caught.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Please what, Ms. Garou?" Patty asked. "Or may I call you by your first name? Xena, isn't it?"

"Please, let me go." Xena sobbed.

"How odd that someone named after a great warrior princess would ask me for my kind of help." Patty said with a chuckle. "Very ironic, really."

"Please let me go." Xena repeated, sobbing harder this time.

"Very well." Patty said, pulling a bloody pocketknife out of her pocket. "I'll let you go to see your beautiful son again."

"What?" Xena asked as Patty slid the knife across her throat. Patty stood still and smiled as she watched the blood drain from the slit in Ms. Garou's throat.

The man next to Xena began thrashing wildly in his bindings as he watched what was happening. His dark brown eyes conveyed an intense, immeasurable hatred. "Don't worry, Mr. Garou." Patty said, bringing the knife to his throat as well and stopping his thrashing. "You'll see your wife again very soon." She said as she slit his throat too. Patty watched in amusement as husband and wife bled to death in front of her.

The remaining prisoner, another woman, was beginning to hyperventilate. Her hands were working behind her back, trying to untie her binds.

"What do you say, Ms. Kuroi?" Patty asked, stepping in front of her boss and leaning in close. "Should I bring their son in and lie them together? It would be like a happy family reunion, wouldn't you say?" She asked, taking out Nanako's gag.

"Go to hell!" Ms. Kuroi screamed as she spat in Patty's face. Patty wasn't phased in the slightest, however.

"Goodbye Ms. Kuroi." Patty said as she brought the knife up. Just before she pressed it to Ms. Kuroi's throat however, Nanako managed to undo the knot keeping her fast to the couch. She quickly head-butted Patty and ran out of the teachers' lounge.

"Damn it!" Patty exclaimed. "Oh well. I'm sure I'll get her again later. She's probably just holed herself up in her office." She said as she left to retrieve the body of little Danny Garou. "Families should stay together." Patty said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Minami asked as she opened the door to the pharmacy, still holding Yutaka in her arms. "James, are you here?" She asked. The small pharmacy was as dark as could be. None of the lights were on, and the only light came from a flashlight that Misao had found on their way here. "James, answer me if you can hear me!" Minami yelled, desperate to get some medicine for Yutaka.<p>

"Get out!" Came a voice from behind the counter at the end of the building.

"James, please help!" Minami said. "My friend needs some medicine for her fever." She said, feeling Yutaka's forehead.

"I said get out! I'm not gonna let you make me one of them!" James yelled, obviously panicking.

"What are you talking about?" Minami asked, stepping up to the counter. She quickly stopped however when she heard a gunshot and heard a bullet zing past her hear and into a nearby shelf.

"Not a step closer!" James yelled. "Or I swear to god I'll blow your goddamn head off!" James was a skinny man with short-cut black hair and thin stubble around his face. He looked like he had recently been through hell and back. "I know how you bastards work." James said, twitching a little bit. "You look like people I used to know, only you aren't!" He spat. "Just like that bitch at the school. The bitch that killed my daughter!" He said, beginning to cry.

"At the school?" Misao asked, stepping up to the counter as well. "Something happened at the school?"

"Yeah something happened at the school." James said. "That bitch went nuts and started killing everyone. I managed to get out, so I came back here." He said, twitching again. This was when Minami noticed the many empty pill bottles scattered on the floor. "Just took most of my goddamn stock." He said, giving another twitch. "And I'm still not dead yet." After this, he began laughing maniacally.

"James, get ahold of yourself!" Minami said. "You've taken way too many drugs, and now you're losing your grip. I can help."

"HA!" James laughed extra loudly at the prospect of help. "Help? You want to 'help' me too? Tell you what. I think I'll save you the trouble and help myself instead." He said as he raised the pistol he had to his temple and waved goodbye to Minami with a smile on his face.

"James, no!" Minami yelled just before James pulled the trigger, killing himself instantly.

"Minami, I-" Misao began.

"No. Don't say anything." Minami said as she began searching through the remaining medicine. "Thank goodness." She said, picking up a small syringe. "A shot of this, and she should be better very soon." Minami said as she carefully injected Yutaka with the serum. Almost immediately, Yutaka's temperature went back to normal and her breathing became steady again.

"He said something about the school." Misao said. "I'm going to go see what's going on there."

"Not alone, you aren't." Minami said. "Yutaka will be awake again soon, and I doubt this place will be safe for very long. He was delirious with all the drugs he had taken, so he might have been wrong about the school. I think it's as good a next stop as any at this point."

"Okay. I'll see if I can get in touch with my friend on the way." Misao said as she opened up an audio link on her RIG.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Patty asked as an audio link opened on her RIG.<p>

"Patty, are you there?" Misao's voice asked.

"Oh, Misao. How are you doing?" Patty asked. "Well, I hope?"

"Far from it. There are weird monsters everywhere, and I just saw a pharmacy owner kill himself. He said he was at the school and that something was wrong. Have you heard anything about that?"

"Well, things aren't quite normal here right now." Patty said, tracing lines over her most recent capture's neck with her knife. "People have been acting strangely, and I'm actually very worried about it all."

"Wait, you mean you're at the school right now?" Misao asked.

"Yes. There was a meeting with some of the parents and things quickly devolved from there."

"Alright, don't move. Doctor Iwasaki and I are on our way." Misao said.

"Sure. I'll make sure the doors will open for you." Patty said, terminating the audio connection. "Oh, I wish we had time to talk more." She said to the man she had tied up. "Unfortunately, I need to get to the security room to let my friend in. I'm sure she would like me to help her out." Patty said as she swiped the pocketknife across the man's throat. She calmly left the room as he bled out and fell lifelessly to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Uh oh. What does this mean for everyone? What is- Aw screw it. I'm too tired for this crap. Let me know what you thought of this update. In the meantime, I'm gonna go to bed. Next update of mine will be to <em>A New Hunt<em>.**

**Look forward to it! *THUD!* ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...**


	7. Chapter 7: Noble Sacrifice

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 7: Noble Sacrifice

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! Here I am again, with my longest chapter yet! Everyone, be ready for more tense excitement in this chapter of UnLucky Space! May Altman watch over you all. ;3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyle Queens ran down the hall as fast as he could. <em>"I need to lock the front doors!"<em> He thought to himself as he ran towards the reception area of Ryoo Elementary School. Kyle was a small built man with brown hair and a small birthmark on his cheek. "Finally!" He said as he arrived at the main office of the school. He quickly entered and swung the door closed behind himself before propping a chair up against it. "Okay, where are- Aha!" He exclaimed as he found the controls for the automatic door locks. However, he hesitated as he was about to push the button.

"_The door is right there."_ He thought, remembering that the front door was just outside this office. _"I could make a run for it."_ He thought, glancing nervously towards the doors. _"But from what I heard on the news, things outside are just as bad as they are in here. Those people are coming, and I don't have a lot of time to decide."_ He thought as he thought of Patty finding him in here. _"If I lock them out, I also lock myself in. What should I-"_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard something truly chilling.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so bright,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He said to himself as the singing got closer and louder.

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon._

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

Kyle very quickly recognized the voice as belonging to Patty. _"She must be coming to get ready to let them in."_ He thought as the singing voice continued to grow ever closer.

_Then the traveller in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark._

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_"I need to make my choice and fast!"_ He thought, but he was too late. Before he made a decision, he heard the handle of the door begin to jiggle against the chair. After jiggling a few times, everything was completely silent as Kyle began quietly sliding away from the console and towards another door on the other end of the office.

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_

_And often through my curtains peep._

_For you never shut your eye,_

_Till the sun is in the sky._

Kyle silently opened the door to the camera surveillance room and slid himself inside, locking the door quietly behind him. As he put his back to the door, Kyle heard the sound of a plasma cutter blasting the hinges off of the office door.

"_As your bright and tiny spark,_

_Lights the traveller in the dark._

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Patty sang as Kyle heard the door to the office fall into the hallway. Patty could be heard walking over the fallen door before she started the final two verses.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so bright,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_How I wonder what you are._

Everything was silent for a few more seconds.

"So, how did you like my singing?" Patty whispered directly on the other side of the door as Kyle heard the lock click open.

* * *

><p>"Cut off their limbs?" Miyuki asked as the lift descended to the ground floor of the apartment building.<p>

"That's what dad said." Konata confirmed as she deactivated her helmet. "I guess nothing else really works that well. I guess it's a good thing your mom is a good shot with that line gun."

"Oh, but it isn't anything like that." Yukari said. "I just wanted to protect you two. I've never even actually touched that thing before today."

"So wait, you've never even held it before?" Konata asked.

"No. Miyuki tends to be very protective of her tools." Yukari said.

"Mother, they are very dangerous. I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you."

"For her sake, I hope she would be better to her mother than you have been to me." Kanata said, appearing next to Yukari.

"Don't even start." Konata snarled. "You've been dead for a long time now. Stop bothering me."

"Konata?" Miyuki asked. "Konata, are you okay?"

"She and her mother love each other so much." Kanata sobbed. "Why can't we be more like them?"

"Because you're dead, dammit!" Konata yelled, making Kanata recoil and sob more loudly.

"Konata, what is the matter with you?" Miyuki asked, putting her hand on Konata's shoulder. Konata roughly pushed her away.

"It's not me!" Konata yelled at Miyuki. "It's her! She's been following me all day!" She yelled, pointing at Kanata.

"Who is she talking about?" Yukari asked, beginning to feel frightened.

"I don't know." Miyuki said, watching Konata rant.

"But honey, I just want to be with you." Kanata said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You can't be with me!" Konata yelled. "I don't want you to be with me! I just want you to stay dead and leave me the hell alone!"

Neither Miyuki nor Yukari understood what was going on. However, neither of them thought that saying anything would be a particularly good idea.

"Do you really feel that way?" Kanata asked, the tears beginning to flow down her face.

"YES!" Konata yelled. "Just leave me the hell alone and stay dead!"

"Fine." Kanata said, her tears turning to blood as her face darkened. "Push me away all you want, but I'll always be with you." She said as the elevator's lights flickered and she disappeared.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked as the elevator shuddered and stopped again. This time it was between the second floor and ground level.

"Konata, I thought you fixed the generator." Miyuki said.

"I did, okay?" Konata yelled. "I must have just broken again!"

"I'm sorry." Miyuki said, backing away a bit. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Konata sighed. "It's okay, Miyuki-san. I'm not mad at you. It's just…"

"Just what?" Miyuki asked.

"Well-" Konata was cut off by a loud snap coupled with the elevator shaking violently for a second. A few seconds later, the three girls screamed as the supports for the elevator gave way, sending the three of them plummeting down the shaft.

* * *

><p>"What was that noise?" Tsukasa asked as she looked in the direction of the loud crashing sound she and the group had just heard.<p>

"I don't know." Yui said. "But it sounds like it came from near the west engineering area."

"Should we check it out?" Josh asked, reloading his ripper.

"Maybe someone needs help." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, and what if it's a big group of those things making lots of noise?" Kagami said. "We just managed to lose that last group, so I say we take it easy for a bit."

"Where do you expect to take it easy?" Yui asked. "We aren't exactly hidden. I think that direction is as good a bet as any other, as long as we keep moving."

"You seriously want to go towards to loud crash?" Kagami said.

"Hey, I'm fine with anything that doesn't growl at me at this point." Said officer Vickery.

"Me too." Hiyori said weakly.

"But-"

"Sis, can we please check it out?" Tsukasa asked. "Maybe someone is hurt and needs our help."

"But Tsukasa-"

"Kagami, what if it was me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Please, don't even say that." Josh said. "We'll get out of here. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Josh." Tsukasa said. "You're so nice."

"Th- Thanks." Josh said, blushing brightly.

"Come on you guys." Kagami sighed. "How can either of you think like that in this kind of situation."

"Actually, their behavior is quite normal." Ayano said. "This is a very bizarre and new situation, and they are uncertain as to how it will end. For these reasons, people will say and do things that might seem very strange to someone as rational as yourself."

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you?" Kagami asked.

"I think we should take it as a good sign that even in dark times like these, people can still come together like this."

"Hey you guys," Yui said, "are we going to go or are we just gonna stand around and talk?"

"Right. Sorry." Ayano said as the group headed to the engineering area to investigate the sound.

* * *

><p>"Get away from me you crazy bitch!" Kyle screamed as he forced himself through the now opening door to the surveillance room, knocking Patty off her feet as he charged out of the office and down the hall.<p>

"Kyle?" Patty asked as she stood up and started chasing after him. "Kyle, is that you?" She asked as she fired a shot from her small plasma cutter. The shot barely missed Kyle's arm and hit the wall at the opposite end of the hallway, leaving a distinct scorch mark.

"Leave me alone!" Kyle yelled.

"Wait!" Patty called. "I just want to help you!"

"Help my ass!" Kyle yelled as he ducked into the music room and grabbed the acoustic guitar he usually used to give his students notes. _Better than nothing, I suppose."_ He thought as he held the instrument firmly by the neck and waited for Patty to run through the door.

"Kyle, wait!" Patty yelled as she ran through the doorway.

"Take this you psycho!" Kyle yelled as he swung his guitar as hard as he could, knocking Patty to the ground with a loud thud as he dropped the instrument and ran back into the hallway. He ran back to the front office as quickly as he could. Once there, he made sure that the front door was locked and then smashed the console with the chair that he had previously used to block the door. Breathing heavily, Kyle stumbled into the surveillance room and sat down.

"There." He said, leaning back in the chair. "Now she can't get anyone else." He said with a laugh as he looked at the monitor for the music room. The room was empty. "Where the-" Kyle didn't have time to finish his sentence before a shot from Patty's plasma cutter hit him right in the side of the head, ripping his skull in two. The front half of his head weakly flopped forwards before he fell out of the chair, dead.

"There now. Wasn't that easier?" Patty asked as she reloaded her cutter and moved over to the destroyed door console. "Great." She sighed. "Now how am I supposed to help Misao and her friends?" She wondered as she noticed some movement on the exterior camera in the surveillance room. "And who might that be?" She asked as she lightly kicked Kyle Queens's corpse to the side and sat in the now bloody chair.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to Ryan back there?" Shaun exclaimed as he and David stopped outside Ryoo Elementary school for a breather.<p>

"I don't know!" David gasped as he put his hands on his knees for support. "But I don't think I've ever run so damn fast in my life."

"And what was that he was yelling about cutting off the limbs and stuff?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" David yelled. "Just give me a goddamn minute here!"

"Maybe we should keep moving." Shaun recommended. "I think there were more of them around."

"For our sakes, let's hope we find another person first." David said as a video connection popped up on his RIG.

"Hello? Did this work? Can you hear me?" Patty asked as her image appeared on David's view screen.

"Who is this?" David asked. "How did you get this RIG code?"

"Oh, good. You can hear me." Patty said. "I'm stuck in the school here, and my friends are on their way." She said. "I'm afraid they won't be able to get in since the door controls are all smashed."

"Did you hear me?" David asked. "How did you-"

"Hey, is that really the right question to ask?" Shaun asked.

"I suppose you have a point." David sighed. "I'll worry about that later. "Hey you." He said, referring to Patty. "Have you seen anything weird lately?"

"Oh my, yes." Patty said. "Everyone has been acting most peculiarly today, and I've been working to help in any way that I can." She said. "I don't know how to fix this console though, and I thought that maybe one of you could do something with it. Those **are** engineering uniforms, aren't they?"

"Right. I'm David Frigon, Head Engineer for Lucky Spires." David said, deactivating his helmet, revealing his pale blue eyes and long brown hair tied in a small ponytail. His facial hair was scruffy at best.

"And I'm Shaun Allen." Shaun said. "Level three engineer."

"Back to business now." David said. "What have you been trying to help with. And why are the door controls broken?"

"Well, I've been trying my best to ease everyone's pain, but they keep on fighting it. I'm only trying to help. Poor Kyle was behaving very strangely and broke the door controls after attacking me with a guitar from the music room. He's much better now though." She said.

"Are you okay?" Shaun asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine now." Patty said with a smile. "He didn't get me that badly. I barely noticed a thing after I popped my shoulder back into place."

"Right." David said. "We'll try to open the doors from here, but it might take a while. Will you be okay while we work on it?"

"Oh yes. Not many of those monsters from the news have gotten in here." She said, surprising the two engineers. "I've managed on my own for the most part. They don't seem too interested in the school for some reason."

"Right." David said, thankful to have at least found a place to lay low for a bit while they pieced together what was going on. "Well then hang tight." He said. "Shaun and I will work on getting this thing open." David said as he and Shaun activated their helmets and got to work.

"Oh, I wish I could help you from here." Patty said. "I'll have to be sure to treat you two extra well when you get in." She said happily as she terminated the video connection.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head." Konata complained as she rubbed her forehead tenderly. "Miyuki-san? Ms. Takara?" She asked as she looked around for her companions. As Konata sat up, she saw that the elevator was in ruins. Despite only falling a relatively short distance, the damage to the lift was extensive. Bits of metal and machinery were jutting from the floor and the ceiling, and there was a large mound of debris obscuring Konata's view of the opposite half of the elevator. On the bright side though, the lights on the ceiling of the elevator seemed to be working again, though they were flickering erratically.<p>

"Konata-san?" Miyuki exclaimed from the other side of the debris mound. "Thank goodness you're okay! Can you move?" Miyuki sounded very distressed, and Konata understood why as she shakily picked herself up.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Konata exclaimed as she jumped over the small debris pile and quickly went to Miyuki's side.

"I don't know!" Miyuki exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I just woke up a few seconds before you and she was like this!" Next to Miyuki lay Yukari, eyes wide and glassy. There was a long, thin piece of metal jutting out of the floor and through her left leg. She was alive, but her breathing was fast and shallow. She was obviously in shock, and she was losing blood fast. "Konata-san, please help!" Miyuki pleaded. "I need you to cut this metal piece so that I can administer a medical kit!"

"R- right!" Konata said, quickly finding her plasma cutter and carefully blasting a wide cut in the metal. "There!" She said, removing the top portion of the offending shard.

"Good work." Miyuki said as she carefully lifted Yukari's leg off of the piece of metal, causing her to shudder and her breathing to quicken even more. Before it could get any worse, Miyuki administered a medium sized medical kit. "Good, I think she'll be okay." Miyuki sighed with relief.

"But why isn't the wound closing up?" Konata asked, relieved that at least the bleeding had stopped.

"You and I are wearing specialized suits, so these work almost instantly on us." Miyuki said. "Mother isn't wearing one, so the tissue repairs will take much longer. On the bright side, her RIG is filling back into the upper yellow range now." She said. "I'll probably give her another one as she recovers, but for now we need to get out of here."

"Where exactly are we anyways?" Konata asked, looking at the broken elevator display out of reflex.

"Well, we're probably at the lowest floor that this lift would normally stop on." Miyuki said. "That would likely put us in the engineering area directly under the building." She said with obvious concern.

"Why do you sound so freaked out about that?" Konata said. "This is a good thing, right? This is probably the part of the station that you're most familiar with.

"I suppose, but I don't think this is a very safe place to be right now." Miyuki noticed that Konata was about to speak, and promptly interrupted her. "Even compared to the rest of the station."

"That answers one question." Konata said, closing her mouth. "But what exactly makes you think that?"

Visions of Tony's severed head falling out of his helmet swam through Miyuki's mind as she tried to come up with words. I- I just… Just trust me on this, okay?" Miyuki asked, visibly shivering.

"Okay, I guess." Konata said, regretting asking the question. Konata activated her helmet and began walking carefully towards the elevator doors.

"Konata-san! Where are you going?" Miyuki asked, not wanting Konata to leave her and her mother alone.

"I'm just gonna check out the immediate area." Konata said. "We don't want anything sneaking up on us, right?"

"Please, just be careful." Miyuki sighed. "And don't go too far." She said as Konata pried the doors open.

"Alright, you got it." She said as she stepped out of the elevator and into the darkness beyond. However, her footfall felt strange. It was almost as if the floor was moving underneath her feet. "What the hell?" She asked as she turned on her plasma cutter's flashlight and aimed it at the floor. The floor was covered in some sort of red, pasty, mucous substance. Shining her flashlight around, Konata saw that the same substance was coating the walls and ceiling of the room she was in. It was webbed along the walls, and small pillars of it seemed to extend down from the ceiling like disgusting pus covered cobwebs.

"Konata?" Miyuki asked. "What do you see?"

"Miyuki-san, I have no idea." Konata said in awe as she started backing towards the elevator again. As she took a step back, she heard a noise to her left. When she shined the light from her plasma cutter in that direction, Konata saw a large hole in the wall. It looked as if that section of wall had been punched out into the room, which was odd because there was no room on the other side of it. Konata didn't have time to inspect the hole more closely as a huge tentacle lunged out of it. "HOLY CRAP!" Konata screamed as she jumped backwards into the elevator, landing roughly on her back.

"What on Titan is that thing?" Miyuki exclaimed as the tentacle was illuminated by the elevator's lights for a second. Both engineers could plainly see the hulking mass of flesh along with three smaller tentacles on the end before it retracted back to its hole.

"Did you see that?" Konata yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

"How are we going to get out of here with that thing right outside?" Miyuki asked. "We can't risk going out there."

"Dammit!" Konata yelled as she tried to open up a video channel on her RIG. "I can't reach anybody from here either."

"Konata dear, would you like my help now?" Kanata asked as she appeared next to Konata, her face stained with her bloody tears.

"No!" Konata exclaimed, glaring angrily at Kanata through her helmet.

"Now don't you give me that look young lady." Kanata scolded.

"Konata?" Miyuki asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Konata snapped.

"Konata, I know this is a bad situation, but losing your temper isn't going to help!" Miyuki pleaded.

"I'm not losing my goddamn temper!" Konata yelled. "I just want her to leave me the hell alone!"

"But I'm your mother, and I know what's best for my baby." Kanata said as she stepped towards Konata with outstretched arms, blood still running from her eyes.

"NO!" Konata screamed. "Get away from me god dammit!" She yelled as she heaved her fist forward at Kanata and connected with something. The punch sent Miyuki sprawling to the floor of the elevator.

"Konata-san, why would you-" Miyuki stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Konata had deactivated her helmet and that tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Miyuki-san!" Konata exclaimed as she dove on top of Miyuki and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept repeating as she cried into Miyuki's bosom.

Miyuki rubbed her cheek lightly with on hand where she had been hit and gently patted the top of Konata's head with her other. "It's okay Konata-san." Miyuki sighed. "It didn't really hurt very much. Don't worry about me."

Konata ignored her and just kept repeating her apology as the two lay at the back of the elevator, Miyuki now having two people to keep a close eye on. _"What on Titan has gotten into you Konata-san?"_ Miyuki wondered as she tried her best to calm Konata down.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone." Yui said as she opened the East Engineering Access Panel. "I'm pretty sure that noise came from this direction."<p>

"I still can't believe we're actually investigating this." Kagami sighed as she followed Yui into the engineering area.

"Look at it this way." Josh said, stepping through next with Tsukasa right behind him. "Whatever is in here can't be much worse than what's out there."

"Are you sure, Josh?" Tsukasa asked.

"I mean I'm no professional on these things, but I think we have better odds in these hallways than out in the open." Josh said.

"You have a point," Ayano said as she entered after Tsukasa, "but that also means that it will be easier for them to cut off our escape routes."

"Josh…" Tsukasa said, squeezing Josh's arm.

"Think positive." Josh said, pulling a marker shaped talisman out of his pocket. "At the very least, I swear to Altman that I won't let any of those things touch a hair on you head. Okay?"

"Thanks Josh." Tsukasa said. "I feel a bit better now." She said, her grip on his arm loosening slightly.

"You two really seem to be close." Officer Vickery said as he and Hiyori brought up the rear and he closed the hatch behind them.

"They've been like this for a few months now." Kagami grumbled. "Honestly, I think they should focus more on what's going on here. Hell, Tsukasa, you almost died at the Transport Hub." She said, causing Tsukasa to freeze up. "I would think you would have something to say about that by now."

"N- nothing!" Tsukasa stuttered. "There's nothing to say about that." She said, looking away from everybody.

"Wait a minute." Officer Vickery said, taking a few steps toward Tsukasa. "Do you know something about what happened at the North Transport Hub?"

"N- no!" Tsukasa exclaimed, backing up against a wall. "Wh- why would I know anything about that?"

"Hey man, ease up a bit." Josh said, stepping between the two.

"No! If she knows something about it, she should tell us!" Vickery said, pushing Josh out of the way.

"Chris!" Yui yelled. "Back off!"

"But Narumi, she-"

"I agree with you." Yui said. "She should tell us if she knows something, but now isn't really the time for this! Now back off a bit!"

"Sorry." Officer Vickery sighed. "I know some of the people that died in that explosion. If you know anything, please tell me." He said, deactivating his helmet and looking Tsukasa in the eyes. His light brown hair was pulled back so as not to get in his bluish-green eyes when he had his helmet on. He stared at Tsukasa intensely for a few seconds before Tsukasa just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't." Tsukasa sighed as she turned away and began walking next to Kagami.

"Tsukasa, is everything okay?" Kagami asked. "Do you really know something?"

"Just leave it alone for now Kagami." Tsukasa said. The topic rested as such.

"Hold up a second." Yui said as the group approached a dark corner. "I think I can hear something." She said as she pressed her back up against the wall. Upon listening more closely, the group could all hear what sounded like a person walking through some sort of muck.

"What is that?" Kagami asked as Yui turned on her rifle-mounted flashlight and quickly aimed around the corner.

"What in God's name is that?" She asked as she lowered her rifle.

"What do you see?" Kagami asked as she rounded the corner as well and saw the reddish mucus all over the walls and floor. The rest of the group soon followed suit.

"What is this stuff?" Josh asked, putting his foot down cautiously to test it. "Whatever it is, it's kind of slippery. We'll have to be careful if we're going to be walking on it."

"Right." Yui said. "The crash came from this direction, so I'm going in. Chris, you stay here and keep an eye on the civilians."

"Sure thing." Officer Vickery said.

"You aren't really going in there alone, are you?" Josh asked.

"I can't put civilians at risk."

"No, I'm going with you." Josh said, readying his ripper.

"It might not be safe in there." Yui said.

"And it's safe here?" Josh asked. "You aren't going in alone, and that's that."

"I'm going with Josh." Tsukasa said, grabbing Josh's arm again.

"And I go where Tsukasa goes." Kagami said, stepping forward onto the fleshy part of the floor.

"Fine." Yui sighed, putting her arm in front of Kagami. "But all of you, stay behind me. Chris, keep an eye on her and make sure we have a way out if things go bad."

"Yes ma'am." Officer Vickery said with a nod. "You'll be safe with me." He said, turning to Hiyori.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Yui said, taking point down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So how's your mom doing?" Konata asked as Miyuki finished applying one of her small med kits to Yukari.<p>

"Well I'm no doctor, but her breathing is back to normal and she seems to be resting peacefully now." Miyuki said with a sigh of relief. "She'll have trouble walking for a few hours after she wakes up, but at least her RIG is showing a green level of health again."

"You really care a lot about her, don't you?" Konata asked.

"More than anything really." Miyuki said. "I suppose it's that way with most children and their mothers though."

"I wish I could say the same for my mom." Konata said. "She died a while back. I was still pretty small, and my cousin Yui decided that she wanted to be a security officer because of it."

"What happened?" Miyuki asked, leaning in a little closer.

"Well I was still in diapers, so I don't really have a perfect recollection of what happened." Konata said. "All I know is that my dad told me that she died in the hospital."

"She died in the hospital?" Miyuki asked. "What does that have to do with your cousin's career choice?"

"She was stabbed." Konata said, causing Miyuki to instantly clam up.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Miyuki said.

"The only memories I have of my mom are the ones that I've seen in pictures and home videos." Konata said. "My dad used to be a writer, but he said that he dropped that for photography after she died. He said that he wished he took more pictures of her before she passed away, and that he wanted to make up for that my preserving important memories for others or something like that."

"That's very romantic." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, but it isn't all good." Konata said. "They never caught the person who stabbed her, and we never figured out why they did it. My guess is that they left the station after doing it, and that's why they never caught him."

"It's okay Konata." Kanata said, appearing next to Miyuki. "I loved you very much. Why won't you love me?"

Miyuki noticed Konata's face darken after she finished talking. "Konata, what's the matter?" She asked. "Will you tell me why you've been acting so strangely?"

"I…" Konata began. "I've been seeing her." She said, glancing at Kanata, who was smiling innocently behind her bloodstained face.

"Seeing her?" Miyuki asked. "Like her ghost or something?"

"You could say that." Konata said. "Just a ghost. Nothing more." Kanata's face immediately changed to a frown as Konata said this. Fresh blood began falling from her eyes.

"Konata, whatever I did to make you so mad at me, I'm sorry." Kanata said.

"I'm mad at you because you won't stay dead!" Konata yelled as Kanata disappeared.

"Konata, what was that all about?" Miyuki asked.

"She was right next to you!" Konata yelled, pointing to the area immediately to Miyuki's left.

"Konata, there is nothing there." Miyuki said. "Are you feeling well?"

Konata sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy. Sorry for going off like that."

"I think we should really consider trying to get back to that clinic if we get out of here." Miyuki said. "We could all use a bit of a check-up." She said as the two heard a voice from outside the next room.

"Hello?" Came Yui's voice. "Is anyone here?"

"Miyuki! We're saved!" Konata yelled. "Here! We're in here!" She called.

"Konata?" Yui asked as she rounded the corner and shined her flashlight into the elevator. "Oh my god! Are you two okay?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

"Wait!" Miyuki yelled as the others came in as well. "Konata! Don't you remember that-" But Miyuki was too late. As she was in the middle of her sentence, the drag tentacle re-emerged from its hole in the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Yui yelled as she and the rest of the group began shooting at it. However, nothing seemed to even faze it as the thing lunged towards the group.

"Get out of the way!" Josh yelled as he jumped forward and shoved Tsukasa out of the way of the grab tentacle just in time. In doing so however, he managed to get himself grabbed instead. "Holy shit!" He screamed as the three smaller appendages on the tip of the large tentacle wrapped themselves around his right arm, immobilizing his shooting hand. "Get this thing off me!" He yelled as it began dragging him back towards the hole it came from.

"Konata, quick!" Miyuki said, putting one of Yukari's arms over her shoulder. "Help me get mother out of here so we can help!"

"Right!" Konata said, taking Yukari's other arm and carrying her out of the elevator. With her free hand, Konata took a few shots at the tentacle with her plasma cutter. One of her shots hit a yellowish area of the tentacle, causing it to groan loudly and its grip to loosen slightly.

"Everyone! Hit the yellow part!" Yui yelled as she adjusted her aim. By the time they had began shooting at the weak point, it was moving just into the hole, and beyond everyone's reach.

"Josh! No!" Tsukasa yelled as she jumped forward and grabbed Josh's free hand. After struggling for a few seconds, the tentacle let go as Josh and Tsukasa scrambled to their feet.

"Tsukasa…" Josh panted. "You saved me." He had lost his ripper, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Tsukasa said with a smile as Josh laughed a little bit.

Suddenly, the tentacle re-emerged and wrapped its tendrils around Josh's abdomen as he turned around. "NO!" He yelled as it dragged him towards the hole, which he was now directly facing. However, the hole was too small to fit his standing body. There was a sickening crunch as Josh's spine snapped in two, folding the top half of his body backwards as it was dragged into the hole, staring lifelessly into Tsukasa's eyes the whole way.

"NOOOO!" Tsukasa screamed as Kagami and Yui grabbed her and forced her out of the room.

"Come on Tsukasa!" Kagami grunted. "We need to go before that thing comes back!"

"I'm sorry about him, but your sister is right!" Yui said. Finally, they were out of the room. Tsukasa collapsed to the floor and cried with Kagami trying to comfort her as everyone else tried to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>"They're taking a while." Officer Vickery said as he paced back and forth.<p>

"I hope they're okay." Hiyori said as she began to feel a light pain in the back of her head.

"I'm gonna try to contact Yui." Chris said as he opened a video channel to Yui's RIG. "Dammit! The signal is being blocked." He said as the hologram faded away. Then he noticed Hiyori clutching her head in pain. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he approached her.

"It's just a headache." Hiyori said. "I think I heard something from over there." She said, pointing down the hall a little ways.

"Stay here for a sec. I'll check it out." Chris said as he made sure his pulse rifle was loaded and walked down the hall a short way. However, his flashlight flickered and went out after a few steps. "What the hell." He complained just before a blade pierced the darkness and slit his throat wide open. Officer Vickery fell to his knees, clutching at his would and choking on his own blood before falling to the floor and losing consciousness. He ceased to live shortly thereafter.

"NO! Not again!" Hiyori screamed as she fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position.

* * *

><p>"This just in!" Akira exclaimed. "Dangerous creatures are running amok in Lucky Spires, the public is in a panic, and the Church of Unitology has gone completely silent! Now going to our reporter live in the field, Minoru Shiraishi!" She said, pointing to a small screen on which Minoru could be seen shaking uncontrollably. "How are things on your end Shiraishi?"<p>

"Akira, do I really have to be out here?" Minoru asked, looking side to side fearfully.

"The people need the news, and we need a reporter to get them the news!" Akira said. "So why don't you put on your big girl panties and REPORT!" She yelled.

"R- right…" Minoru said, still looking around nervously. "I'm Minoru Shiraishi, reporting from the front door of the Lucky Spires branch of the Church of Unitology. There were previously a few worshippers coming and going, but now there is nothing at all. Not even any noise or anything. In fact, this whole area seems eerily quiet." Minoru said. "There, I reported! Can I come back now?"

"No way!" Akira said. "I want you to go inside that church! Find out what happened!"

"But I-" Minoru said before Akira turned off his signal.

"We'll be back to him in a little bit." She said as she reclined back in her comfy chair and took a sip of coffee. "And now for a word from our sponsors." She said as Patty turned off the television.

"I don't know why I can't stop watching that channel." Patty said to herself. "Let's see how my new friends are doing." She said, turning to face the monitor showing the outer door.

* * *

><p>"How's it coming, David?" Shaun asked as he looked over the other engineer's shoulder.<p>

"I think I've just about got it." David said as the panel he was fiddling with sparked, zapping his hand. "OW! Dammit!" He said, pulling his hand out and shaking it vigorously.

"Hey, look!" Shaun said, pointing to a small group of people approaching. "There's someone coming."

"Huh?" David asked, turning around.

"Hey!" Misao yelled, running up to the door and failing to open it. "Patty, what gives?" She asked, opening a video connection to Patty as she pounded on the door with one hand.

"Hello Ms. Kusakabe." Patty said. "I'm sorry, but there has been a problem with the door controls. These nice men have been working on it for me."

"Hi there." Shaun said. "We're glad to see some friendly faces after what we've been through.

"So are we." Minami said, shaking Shaun's hand. "My name is Minami Iwasaki, and this is Yutaka Kobayakawa." She said, referring to the girl sleeping in her arms.

"And I'm Misao Kusakabe." Misao said. "I work here, and I know this person." She said, referring to Patty.

"So these are the friends you mentioned before?" David asked Patty as he went back to work on the console.

"Yes. Please help them in. I wish there was more I could do from here." She said, looking down sadly.

"Oh, by the way," David said, "I'm David Frigon, head engineer of Lucky Spires. Nice to meet you." He said as the panel sparked again. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as he shook his hand again. "It'd be nicer if I could just…" He said, grunting as he put his hand inside the console again. Finally, a soft electronic buzz was heard as the door slid open. "Got it!" David said as everyone went inside. The doors slid shut behind them.

"Hey David." Shaun said. "I don't think the doors are going to open again unless we mess with them some more." He said as the 'open' hologram over the center of the door disappeared.

"Yeah, I think you're right." David said. "Just as well, that means we don't have to worry about anything bad getting in here."

"Oh, good!" Patty exclaimed as she ran out of the main office and hugged Misao tightly. "I'm so glad you all got in okay!"

"Patty, what's going on here?" Misao asked.

"I've been trying as hard as I could to help everyone, but they keep refusing me." Patty said with tears in her eyes. "While you're here, will you at least let me help you out?"

"The way things are out there, I think we'll need all the help we can get." Minami said.

"Let's look around and see if there's anyone else we can help first." Misao suggested. "Do you know if there is anyone else here, Patty?"

"Yes, there is." Patty said. "Ms. Kuroi is still here somewhere, and there might be some others too."

"Great." Misao said. "Let's find them first, then we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Sounds good." Patty said with a nod. "You help me find them, and I'll be more than happy to help you all afterwards." She said, making sure her plasma cutter was properly concealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Holy crap... I just realized that I went on a side-character killing spree this time. My humble thanks go out to my friend Josh (badjj on this site), as well as ulti and Sqweebs for allowing me to use their likenesses before killing them. Also, i send my condolences to their families and friends. I can't wait for them to all review! XD<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've got a couple of new story ideas, including another Lucky Star crossover. All I'll say about that at the moment is that it is going to be a bloody one, and it will not begin until Lucky Temptations is over.**

**Next story to go up will be a new one titled 'Officer Down.'**

**Look forward to it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Educated

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 8: Educated

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey there everyone. Sorry this took so long. School has been kicking my ass lately, but I came through with an 80 in my design class! *fanfare*<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy the crap out of this update! It was a lot of fun to write. (I think I might be going to hell for saying that...)**

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa, relax." Kagami said, stroking her twin's hair. "I'm sorry Josh is gone, but more than that I'm just glad you're safe.<p>

Tsukasa sniffled a little bit, but calmed down before too long. "You're right." Tsukasa said with a smile as she stood up.

"Of course I'm right." Kagami said. "All that matters is that you're safe."

"No, that's not what I mean." Tsukasa said. "I don't know why I was so sad a minute ago."

"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"The church has always taught us that death is not something to mourn. Rather, it should be celebrated." Tsukasa said, her smile brightening even more.

"Tsukasa, I don't think that-" Kagami began before being cut off by Ayano.

"Kagami, maybe you should let her do her thing." Ayano said. "She just lost someone important to her."

"Yeah, but what will the others think?" Kagami asked, looking over at the others trying to wake Yukari up.

"It doesn't matter what they think." Ayano said. "If your sister finds comfort in her religion that helps her cope with that loss, it's better than losing hope."

"I… I guess you're right." Kagami said, watching her sister move to assist with Yukari. "Sometimes I wish I could be as devout as her." She said, smiling a little bit. "Just following along with the church, not worrying about so many things."

"Why can't you?" Ayano asked.

"It just doesn't sit right with me." Kagami said.

"So you're a skeptic by nature?" Ayano asked.

"No, it's not that." Kagami said. "It just seems like the church has too much power, you know what I mean?"

"I think I get it." Ayano said. "Unitology is the fastest growing religious movement in human history. It makes sense to have some reservations about them."

"Well, my family is big into the whole thing." Kagami said. "My father acts like some kind of god at home because he's a high ranking member of the church. A lot of the stuff they do seems kind of shady though." Kagami said.

"How so?" Ayano asked.

"Maybe I'm just reading too much into it, but it's almost like there's some sort of secret organization involved or something." Kagami said. "A lot of guests that dad always had over when we were living there gave me the creeps."

"Well, maybe you-"

"Quick, you guys!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "She's waking up!"

"I'm sorry." Ayano said. "We should finish this some other time. They might need me over there." She said as she stood up and walked over to Yukari.

"What were you and Ms. Minegishi talking about, sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Nothing." Kagami said, shaking her head. "You sure you're okay about Josh?" Kagami asked.

"Yes." Tsukasa said. "At first I was sad that I wouldn't see him again, but then I remembered that we'll all be together in convergence. So now I'm happy. Altman be praised." She said, clasping her marker pendant in her hands.

"Right." Kagami sighed. "Altman be praised." She said glumly.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked as she weakly sat up.

"Mother, I'm glad you're okay!" Miyuki exclaimed, hugging her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I suppose." Yukari said. "My leg feels a bit numb though." She said, wincing as she sat up and put a little bit of pressure on her left leg. "What happened?"

"Mother, you're going to have to take it easy on that leg for a little bit." Miyuki said as a low growling sound resonated through the hallway.

"She doesn't have time to go easy on it by the sound of things." Yui said, aiming her pulse rifle down the hall in the direction of the sound.

"Come on." Konata said, taking one of Yukari's arms over her shoulder and helping her up. "We need to get you someplace safe until that leg is better." She said as Miyuki took the other arm.

"If only you cared as much about your own mother as you do about hers." Kanata said, appearing next to Konata and drifting alongside her.

"I care about people that are still alive." Konata muttered.

"What about that boy you just saw?" Kanata asked. "Do you care about him?"

"That's different." Konata said.

"Different how?" Kanata asked, now directly in front of Konata, forcing her to stop.

"Konata-san, what are you-" Miyuki began.

"I don't know, okay!" Konata yelled.

After Konata yelled, the growling noise intensified as a loud stomping noise replaced it.

"Konata, what the hell?" Yui exclaimed as a brute rounded the corner behind the group. "What is that thing?" Yui yelled as she opened fire on the hulking beast. Soon after she began shooting, the brute crouched down and folded its arms in front of itself, nullifying the damage done.

"Let's go, before it gets back up!" Kagami yelled as she and Tsukasa passed Konata, Yukari and Miyuki.

"Here, this should help!" Ayano said as she used her stasis module to slow down the brute.

"Good thinking!" Yui said as she turned and started running as well. "Hurry! We need to find Chris and get out of here!" She said as she took Yukari in her arms and handed Konata her pulse rifle. "Officer Vickery, go ahead of us and get that panel back open!" Yui yelled, opening an audio link to Chris's RIG. "Officer Vickery? Chris! Respond!" She yelled as she heard the brute charging toward her again. They had gained some distance, but they needed the access panel open before they got there.

"There's a service shutter up ahead!" Miyuki said. "I can close it to buy us some time!"

"Then do it!" Yui yelled as Ayano pulsed another wave of stasis at the brute, slowing it considerably. As everyone else kept running, Miyuki stopped to work on a panel.

"Come on Miyuki-san, hurry up!" Konata exclaimed as the stasis began to wear off.

"Almost there…" Miyuki said, concentrating on the exposed wires. "There! Got it!" She exclaimed as a thick, metal shutter came down between the group and their pursuer. "That shutter is designed to keep electrical fires and explosions localized." Miyuki said. "It should hold pretty well." She said as the brute punched the shutter, leaving a very prominent dent, but not breaking through.

"Maybe we should keep moving anyways." Konata said, backing away as another huge dent appeared on the shutter.

"I think you may be right." Miyuki said as the two engineers wasted no time catching up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Hey Patty," Misao said, turning to her friend, "how many people do you think are still here?"<p>

"Hmm. Let me think…" Patty said, touching her finger to her chin in concentration. "Well, I know Ms. Kuroi is still around here somewhere." Patty said. "Last I saw, she was headed towards her office."

"Okay then. I guess we should start there then." Misao said.

"Agreed." Minami said. "You could start there. Patty, was it?" Minami asked, turning to Patty.

"Yep. That's me!" She chirped.

"First, I'd like to say that it is very inspiring to see someone in such high spirits during such a crisis."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Patty said. "Just trying to help where I can."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could lead me to the school medic's office." Minami said. "I'd like to be able to lay Yutaka down somewhere where I could keep an eye on her."

"Sure." Patty said with a nod. "I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Great." Misao said. "Then the engineers and I will look for people, and you two will scout out nurse Amahara's office."

"I'll stick around and see what good I can do here." David said. "You said the door controls were broken, right?"

"Yes. Poor Kyle broke them just before you got here." Patty said.

"Shaun, you go with her." David said, pointing to Misao. "I'll try to get this door taken care of. We might need to leave in a hurry. I'll meet up with you later."

"Whatever floats yer boat." Misao said, grabbing Shaun by the hand. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Wah!" Shaun exclaimed, falling off balance a bit as Misao dragged the much taller man down the hall.

"Will they be alright?" Minami asked.

"Shaun can take care of himself." David said, turning and walking into the office.

"Besides," Patty said, "the monsters don't seem very interested in this place. I've only seen one or two about."

"Alright then." Minami said. "If you would lead the way?"

"Of course!" Patty said. "Right this way." She said, motioning down the hall and letting Minami take the lead.

"Man…" David said, looking over the destroyed control panel. "Whatever happened here happened **hard**." As David looked for a part of the control panel that wasn't savaged beyond repair, he caught the sight of something red out of the corner of his eye. "The hell?" He asked as he turned and saw a small trail of blood running from a connected room.

Upon following the trail of blood, David came upon something he easily could have gone his whole life without seeing. He appeared to be in some sort of security surveillance room, but most of the floor seemed to be bathed in blood. On the wall was an array of screens showing the interior of every classroom in real-time, and one monitor with an image of a blinking film reel. David audibly gagged when he saw the corpse in the corner.

"These creatures are sick…" He groaned as he inspected the room for any signs of monsters like Ryan. Deciding that the room seemed secure enough, David moved over to the flashing console, ignoring the body as best as he could. "Man… Is that what brains smell like?" He asked himself, gagging yet again as he looked at each of the different monitors. "Weird." David said. "All of the rooms are empty." He said until getting to monitor number seven.

"Huh? This one looks broken." He said, tapping the flashing film reel icon on the distant console. When he did, the film reel was replaced by a list of numbers, each corresponding to the different monitors. David tapped the number thirteen and watched as a recording began to play on the console.

"This looks like it must be the principal's office." David said as he watched the recording.

_**Playback started. Beginning playback thirty-six minutes and seven seconds previous.**_

The door to the principal's office swung open and then closed again very quickly. When it closed, a young woman with long blonde hair was clearly visible, breathing heavily as she locked the door behind her.

"That bitch is gonna kill us all!" The woman yelled as she punched the door in frustration. "What the hell got into her?" She panted as she put her back against the door and slid down it to a sitting position. The woman stayed like that for several minutes before suddenly looking around as if she had heard something. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked as she moved to her desk and grabbing a small trophy, holding it as a cudgel. "I'm armed!" She yelled just before a loud crashing noise was heard and one of the vent covers in the principal's office burst outwards.

"What the hell?" David asked himself as a small creature jumped out of the broken vent and let out a hellish screech before jumping at the woman. She brought the trophy down on the monster's head, killing it instantly.

"What is this?" The woman asked herself, shaking visibly as she cautiously took a closer look at the monster she had slain. "Oh my god…" She said, dropping the trophy and backing away. "There's just no way… This is-" She began to say before being cut off by more loud shrieks as a wave of identical creatures poured into the office through the vent.

_**Playback terminated. Camera damaged. Please contact a repair technician.**_

"That's where Shaun and that girl are headed?" David exclaimed as he opened a video connection to Shaun on his RIG. "Shaun! Are you there? Answer me!" David yelled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Shaun said as his face appeared on David's view screen. "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't go into that office! There's something in there!" David yelled.

"Say again?" Shaun asked, his connection becoming fuzzier. "I didn't catch that."

"I said don't go into that office!" David yelled, now running out of the security office.

"The connection is garbage right now." Shaun said, his image distorting very badly. "We're about to open the office door. I'll let you know what we find."

"WAIT!" David yelled as loudly as he could. This time, Shaun heard him from his voice alone.

"Are you on your way here?" Shaun asked as David rounded a corner and saw Shaun and Misao. "Hey!" Shaun exclaimed, waving and shutting down his connection. "What's your issue?" He asked as David swatted Misao's hand away from the door handle.

"Monsters…" David panted. "In office… Don't go in…"

"Well we need to check the room." Misao said, reaching for the door again. "If there's anything in there, we'll just shut the door and get out." She said as she opened the door to the principal's office.

"NO!" David yelled as the door swung open.

"See?" Misao said. "Let's check it out." She said. She regretted her decision the instant she saw the state of the room.

The entire room was covered in blood. Indeed, there didn't seem to be a single clean area to speak of. There were many small bodies strewn about the room, none of them human. They all looked like emaciated children with their faces horribly disfigured. Their hands had mutated into long, sharp blade tipped appendages with three fingers each. Their faces were gruesome, with sunken eyes and nasty, gangrenous mouths.

"What the fuck…" David said as Shaun turned around and threw up on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Misao asked, also feeling sick to her stomach.

"Shaun, you okay?" David asked, turning to his friend.

"No." Shaun said, gagging a little bit. "I need to go. I'll meet up with you later."

"Shaun, you shouldn't go anywhere on your own." David said, moving to stop his friend.

"I'll go with him." Misao said. "I think I've seen enough here." She said as she led Shaun down the hall, patting his back soothingly as they walked. "Come on." Misao said to Shaun. "Let's get you to the nurse's office."

"_I should probably get out of here too."_ David thought. _"Maybe I can find something else in the security room."_ Just as he was turning to leave, David heard sobbing from the principal's office.

"Why?" Came an obviously distressed female voice. "Why did it all end this way?"

"Hello?" David called. "Are you okay in there?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"It's just so wrong." The voice said, sobbing more loudly.

"Hey." David said, realizing that the voice was coming from behind the desk in the office. "Relax," He said, stepping over a dead child-monster, "I wanna help you."

"Go away!" The voice yelled, stopping David in his tracks.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you." David said as he rounded the corner of the desk.

"Just leave us alone!" The woman yelled again as David caught sight of her.

"Oh my god…" David muttered as he looked at Ms. Kuroi's condition. She was covered in scratches and a few deeper cuts, but she didn't seem to be bleeding too badly. Still, she was in rough shape and her bloodstained hair was a mess. In her arms, she was cradling one of the many dead creatures in the room. When she saw David, she pulled the thing closer as if shielding a child.

"Don't come any closer!" Ms. Kuroi snapped.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you." David said. "But I need to get you someplace safe. Just put the… Thing, down and come with me. I just want to help you."

"You're with **her**, aren't you?" Ms. Kuroi growled as she put the monster to one side and stood up. "Help this, help that. Nobody is getting any help here." She said, taking a step towards David.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about." David said, raising his hands in defense. "My friends and I are just looking to get through this in one piece."

"Hah!" Ms. Kuroi laughed. "Then you've come to the wrong place." She said. "She'll keep after you until she gets you. Just like she's been doing since room six."

"What happened in room six?" David asked. "Please, help me to help you."

"I… Okay." Ms. Kuroi said. "Just get me out of here before she finds me." She said with a sigh.

"Ms. Kuroi, there you are." Patty said as she entered the office, causing Ms. Kuroi to tense up and look in her direction.

"No…" Ms. Kuroi muttered. "NOOO!" She screamed as she shoved David to the ground and charged at Patty.

"AGH!" David grunted as he hit the ground. "No! She's helping us!" He yelled as Patty calmly raised her plasma cutter and fired one shot, cutting Ms. Kuroi's right arm off at the shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Ms. Kuroi screamed as she fell to the ground at Patty's feet. "You bitch!" She grunted through gritted teeth as Patty brought the cutter to bear.

Without a word, Patty fired another shot. Blood splattered across Patty's emotionless face as Ms. Kuroi's head rolled to the floor. "Are you okay?" Patty asked as David stood up. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"N- No." David said as he stood up, Patty watching him like a hawk.

"She seemed to have gone mad." Patty said, looking down sadly. "Why did things have to turn out like this?" She asked as tears began falling from her eyes.

"D- Did you really need to kill her?" David asked, being careful not to offend the armed woman.

"It was the only way to help her." Patty sighed as she reloaded her plasma cutter and put it away.

"R- Right." David said as he walked carefully back through the office, meeting up with Patty at the door. "You might want to get cleaned up." David said. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"Oh, no. I'll be okay." Patty said happily. "I'm so glad you're worried for me though." She said, giving David a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm just glad to help when I can." She said with a smile.

"Okay…" David said slowly as he exited the office ahead of Patty and began making his way back to the front office. _"Those eyes."_ He thought as he remembered Patty's cold expression as she gunned down Ms. Kuroi. _"That wasn't normal, even for what's going on now."_ He thought as he looked over his shoulder and noticed that Patty was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Yui called as Konata and Miyuki caught up to the rest of the group. "How long do you think that shutter will hold?"<p>

"I don't know for sure, but it should be okay for now." Miyuki said.

"Still, I think we should get out of here as soon as possible." Konata said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ayano said. "But we need to find that other officer first."

"Right." Yui said. "We need to regroup with Chris before we leave. I can't get a signal in here, but I think I can set my locator to where we left him."

"Let's find him and the other girl and get out of here." Kagami said. "Maybe we can try to get to another part of the Sprawl. Maybe these things aren't anywhere else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Konata said.

"It won't work." Kanata said, appearing in front of Konata. "There is no escaping these things. They've overrun the public sector." Kanata said.

"There has to be someplace safe." Konata said.

"There is nowhere." Kanata said. "Honey. You're going to die here."

"NO!" Konata yelled as Kanata disappeared.

"Konata, don't yell!" Yui snapped. "Sound goes far in these tunnels. We don't know how good their hearing is."

"But I…" Konata sighed in defeat, preferring not to have to explain herself. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Yui said. "Just keep it down for now."

"Miyuki, dear. Come here please." Yukari said, shifting a little bit in Yui's arms as the group began moving.

"Mother, are you feeling okay?" Miyuki asked as she rushed to walk alongside Yui to talk to her mother.

"I still can't feel my leg." Yukari said. "But I think I'm okay other than that. Here, I want to give you this." She said, retrieving a text log from her pocket and handing it to Miyuki.

"Mother, what is this?" Miyuki asked.

"That's the poem I always used to tell you before you went to bed." Yukari said. "You said you wanted a copy to read so that you'd finally hear the whole thing. Remember? I always fell asleep before finishing it."

"Mother, why are you-"

"Miyuki, listen to me." Yukari said. "I've lived a great life. Best of all, I've brought you into the world. You're such a smart, responsible little girl." Yukari said.

"What are you saying?" Miyuki asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"In case I don't make it through this, I want you to do whatever you can to survive."

"Mother, don't speak like that!" Miyuki exclaimed. "We're going to get out of this!"

"What have I taught you about making promises you might not be able to keep?" Yukari said. "I've lived without regrets. I know you can take care of yourself, and I can't do much the way I am now." She said, barely managing to slightly move her left leg. "I'm not giving up here. I'm just speaking realistically."

"Mother…" Miyuki said.

"Just promise me that if something happens, and I don't make it. Don't come back for me."

"But mother, I-"

"No buts young lady." Yukari scolded. "If I don't make it, I want you to use that to survive as long as you can. You're more important to me than anything. I want you to have the best chances possible."

"Mother, I'll get us both out of here." Miyuki said.

"I hope so." Yukari agreed. "Just remember what I just told you. Disobey me on this, and I will never forgive you. Understood?"

Miyuki hesitated for a few seconds. "Okay. I understand." She said.

"Good girl." Yukari said, patting her daughter on the head. "Now make mommy proud." She said with a smile.

"Right." Miyuki said with a nod as she took her mother's hand.

"That's so nice." Kanata said, appearing to Konata again.

"Go away." Konata growled.

"Konata, dear." Kanata said, walking towards Konata. "The more you push me away, the more hurt I become." She said as a large cut opened up in her throat, blood flowing liberally from the fresh wound.

"Get away!" Konata said, stopping and falling a bit behind the group.

"But Konata." Kanata said, a tear appearing in the front of her nightgown as blood began pouring from a nasty gash in her abdomen. Konata could clearly see Kanata's entrails through the hole. "You're hurting me, Konata."

"Leave me alone!" Konata sobbed as she backed up against a wall.

"Konata," Kanata said as the upper-left part of her face deteriorated, revealing the bloody skull underneath and the eye bulging unnaturally in its socket, "why won't you love me, Konata?"

"Konata! Konata!" Yui exclaimed as she shook Konata out of her delirious state. "Konata, don't fall behind!"

"What?" Konata asked, looking around frantically. "Oh. Uh, sorry." Konata said as Yui put her arm around Konata's shoulders and the two walked together.

"Come on. Everyone else is waiting for us." Yui said.

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't even want to know what I've just witnessed." David said as he walked back into the security room. "Aw, man." He groaned as he pinched his nose. "Is it just me, or does he smell even worse than earlier?" He asked himself as he activated his helmet to block out the smell. "That's better." He said as he noticed something odd about the body. "Wait a second." David said. "I thought it was in the other corner." He said as he turned to check and saw a short trail of blood leading from where the body originally was to where it was now. "How the hell-"<p>

David was cut off when Kyle Queens's body suddenly leapt to its feet and let out a kind of wheezing screech.

"Holy shit!" David yelled as he jumped back into the front office. When the body followed him, David could see that it was clearly no longer human. Its right leg was pushed to one side, with a mass of tissue forming a new one to replace the useless appendage now dangling next to the left leg. Its eye sockets were hollow, and its jaw appeared to be missing entirely. The monster's entrails were visible through its partially melted flesh, including what David could only assume were its lungs, albeit engorged with some foul yellowish fluid.

The monster made a wheezing sound as if inhaling air through a broken trachea before lurching forward and launching a glob of acidic bile directly at David. The ball hit its mark, causing David to recoil as it burned at his suit.

"What is this shit?" David exclaimed as he tried to run, but found himself unable to move faster than a walking pace as the puker lunged at him.

In one quick movement, the puker managed to grab hold of David's helmet and right arm. Once it had a firm grip, it pulled back David's head and began vomiting profusely on the part of his suit connecting his helmet to the rest.

"AHHH!" David screamed as his suit began injecting him with adrenaline, signaled by a hologram with the letter 'A' coming from the back of the suit. After a brief wrestle, David managed to break his arm free and grab the monster by the head. He then used his other forearm as a vise and used the leverage to tear the thing's head off, sending it sprawling backwards.

"DAMMIT!" David yelled as he pulled his helmet off with his hands, as the airtight seal was no longer functional. His helmet's systems were melting and scrambled beyond repair. "What the fuck was that thing?" He exclaimed as it remained standing and lurched back for another glob. "Oh, no you don't!" David said as he used his stasis module to slow the creature down significantly. Thinking fast, David used his kinesis module to pick up a stray office chair and launched it at the necromorph. The chair impacted with the puker's legs, causing it to fall forward in slow motion. As it went parallel with the ground, it released its payload of vomit. The vomit ball burst on the floor inches from the monster's torso, killing it instantly.

"What the fuck…" David said, breathing heavily as the stasis wore off and he walked back into the security room.

"This is all just too fucked up." David said as he sat down in the chair in the security room, not caring if it was covered in blood. He looked at each of the monitors again, but his gaze stopped when he saw the monitor for room six. "And now it's even worse." David muttered when he saw all of the Unitologist symbols drawn in blood on the walls. The floor was absolutely drenched in blood. "What the hell happened in there?" He wondered aloud as he turned his attention to the playback monitor.

He tapped the film reel icon and chose the number six from the resulting list.

_**Please specify a time for playback.**_

"When was the last significant movement in the room?" David asked.

_**Retrieving… Last significant motion ended approximately fifty-seven minutes ago.**_

"Then show me the beginning of that time frame."

_**Retrieving… Playback beginning one hour, one minute, and eighteen seconds previous.**_

"Oh my god." David said, covering his mouth as he saw the room filled with corpses. Mostly children with a few adults here and there. "Why are they all laid out like that?" David wondered when her realized that the bodies were all neatly organized on the floor. A few seconds into the recording, a vent on the wall burst open and a familiar type of creature leapt out. "That's the same thing that killed Ryan!" David exclaimed as he watched the infector waddle over to one of the children and shoved its proboscis through his skull. Within seconds, the infector let go and the child now looked exactly like one of those monsters that attacked the principal's office. The infector moved on to the next child as the first one jumped into the broken vent.

"Stop the playback." David said, feeling sick to his stomach.

_**Playback cancelled. Do you have another request?**_

"What happened to the kids before that?" David asked.

_**Retrieving… Best analysis indicates that Ms. Martin put them down for a nap.**_

"Aren't these students a little old for a naptime?" David questioned.

_**Some of our students have special medical needs and take scheduled naps. None of the students in Ms. Martin's class were scheduled for naps.**_

"I know I'm going to regret this, but play it back." David said, bracing himself for what he hoped not to see.

_**Retrieving… Playback beginning two hours, three minutes, and forty-nine seconds previous.**_

The classroom, to David's relief, looked by and large to be completely normal. The scrawling on the walls were gone, and the room seemed relatively clean. David could see Patty sitting at the head of the class going through papers while keeping an eye on the kids.

"Ms. Martin." One child at the front of the room said as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Max?" Patty asked, looking up from her work.

"Could you please help me with something?" Max asked.

"Why sure." Patty said. "What do you need help with?" She asked with a smile.

"Well…" Max said, looking around nervously. "I really wanna see my grandpa again."

"Well." Patty said, standing up from her desk. "I can't really help with that. You should ask your parents if you can visit him sometime."

"It's not like that." Max said. "My parents can't let me visit him."

"Well why not?" Patty asked.

"Max's grandpa died last summer." The girl sitting next to Max said. "My grandma died a few years ago too. I miss her. Can you help me see her again too Ms. Martin?"

"Um… Well…" Patty said, obviously at a loss for words. "I can't really do anything about that. I'm sorry."

"But you can help us." Another boy said, standing up from his seat.

"We all wanna see our families again." Max said as the rest of the children stood up at the same time.

"What the fuck?..." David whispered as he watched the recording.

"Help us Ms. Martin." All the children said simultaneously as they began walking towards Patty.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked, backing away.

"Help us Ms. Martin. Help us Ms. Martin. Help us Ms. Martin." The children chanted as they approached.

"Wait. Sit back down!" Patty said.

"Help us Ms. Martin. Help us Ms. Martin." The kids continued to chant as they formed a circle around her.

"No! Get back!" Patty begged as she clutched her head in apparent pain.

"You see it, don't you Ms. Martin?" Max asked as he walked over to Patty's desk and retrieved something from one of the drawers. "You can see it, can't you?"

"Get away from me!" Patty pleaded as she fell to her knees and clutched more at her head, ripping out a little bit of hair as she did.

"The pain can stop, Ms. Martin." Max said as he approached Patty and held out his hand. "Just help us, and the pain will go away."

"Help us Ms. Martin. Help us Ms. Martin."

"No! Go away!" Patty exclaimed, groaning in pain.

"It's making you see it." Max said. "It wants you to help us. Please, help us Ms. Martin.

The children continued this chanting for several minutes, not relenting no matter how much Patty begged. Max simply stood there, his hand outstretched until Patty finally stopped struggling and seemed to pass out. When she stopped moving, the children stopped chanting. About a minute later, Patty slowly picked herself up and gently took something from Max's hand.

"Thank you, Max." Patty said, opening the pocketknife Max had given her. "Line up children. I'm going to help you see your families again."

David watched the recording in shock as the children lined up in the middle of the room shoulder to shoulder. Patty approached the first child on the far end, a little girl. "Help me Ms. Martin." She said.

Patty placed her empty hand gently on the back of the girl's head and brushed her hair back. "I'm happy to help." She said as she quickly pushed the blade of the pocketknife through the girl's left eye, piercing her brain and killing her quickly. Patty gently laid the girl down on the floor and moved to the next child.

"Help me Ms. Martin." He said.

"I'm happy to help." Patty said before killing him in the same way.

"Oh my god." David said, wide-eyed and panicking. "I need to warn the others!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair and turned around. As he ran into the main office, he had no time to react before something suddenly impacted his face. His nose was broken and he was instantly knocked unconscious.

Patty tossed the now bloody fire extinguisher to the ground and walked into the security room.

"Help me Ms. Martin." Max said before Patty shut off the recording.

_**Playback cancelled. Do you have another request?**_

Patty blasted the console with her plasma cutter, destroying it. "I'm happy to help." She said with a smile before dragging David's limp form away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Huh... Remember what I said about school kicking my ass in the first set of author's notes for this chapter? Yeah. I just realized that it kicked my ass in this chapter too...<strong>

**Anyways, now that I've reaffirmed the fact that I'm going to hell for writing this, I'll let you all tell me what you thought.**

**Next update will be to Officer Down.**

**Look forward to it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Epiphany

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 9: Epiphany

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I feel the need to once again remind everyone that I am not, in fact, dead. There's been a lot going on in my life between games, school, and my future joining of the navy. I just haven't been finding the time to write the way I used to. I can safely say, however, that I have no plans of dropping any of my stories or anything like that. You'll all just have to put up with me only updating every so often.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you're prepared for this, since this chapter took a long time to write. Please enjoy the crap out of it!**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys!" Yui said as she led her group around another corner. Yukari was now walking slowly with support from Miyuki. "They aren't much farther now." She said as she faced her left palm to the ground and activated her locator system. "Chris should be just around the next corner." She said as she picked up the pace a bit.<p>

"Yui, wait up!" Konata exclaimed as Yui rounded the corner ahead of everyone else and screamed. "Yui!" Konata yelled as she ran ahead to see what was wrong.

"Konata, wait!" Miyuki called as the rest of the group rushed ahead of her and her mother.

"Chris! No!" Yui yelled as she cradled her friend's lifeless body and began to sob.

"Wait." Tsukasa said. "Wasn't there someone else?"

"I found her!" Ayano exclaimed as she called the group over to a nearby crawl space. "Your name is Hiyori, isn't it?"

"Y- yes…" Hiyori stammered. "I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything to stop it… It came out of the dark and then… Then he was dead!" She yelled as she started to cry.

Ayano began to shush Hiyori comfortingly. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Don't lie to me!" Hiyori yelled. "How can you say that we're safe? People are dying all around me, and you expect me to think that I'm safe?" Hiyori then seemed to calm down a bit. "You'll probably all be better off if you just leave me behind." Hiyori said. "Three times today I've been spared while good people died in front of me."

"That just means that you're fortunate to have survived." Ayano said. "Please, come out of there. We need to keep moving."

Suddenly, a loud crash resonated throughout the engineering area.

"What was that?" Tsukasa asked.

"The shutter!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"You're telling me that big thing is loose?" Yui yelled, looking up from Officer Vickery. "We can't leave anyone here!" She said as she hoisted Officer Vickery's body over her shoulder.

"Go! Get out of here!" Hiyori yelled.

"We don't have time for this right now!" Yui exclaimed. "Grab her and let's go!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Hiyori yelled as Kagami pushed Ayano aside and grabbed her.

"We're leaving!" Kagami exclaimed. "And that means you too!" She said as she pulled Hiyori out of the crawl space and to her feet.

"Okay, okay!" Hiyori said as the group heard the pounding of the Brute's footsteps getting closer.

Konata set her locator to the exit from the engineering area and activated the holographic trail. "This way!" She said as she pointed down the hall and moved to help Miyuki with Yukari.

The group followed the trail as fast as they could, but the Brute's footsteps just kept getting louder and louder. Finally, the exit to the engineering area came into view. "Quick!" Yui yelled. "Everybody out!" She said as she left first, followed by Kagami and Tsukasa and the rest with Konata, Miyuki and Yukari emerging last.

Konata started messing with the door controls, but it wasn't responding. Miyuki, give me a hand here!" Konata said, waving Miyuki over to the console. "Why isn't the door closing?"

"Let me see." Miyuki said, gently pushing Konata aside and looking the console over. "The circuits are fried on this end." She said. "We can't close the door from here."

"Can't you fix it?" Yui asked.

"Yes, but it will take time that we don't have." Miyuki said as she frantically began trying different methods of fixing the console.

Just when Miyuki was ready to give up and tell everyone to run again, the door to the engineering area slammed shut and locked in place, sealing the Brute in there and away from the group.

"Miyuki-san, you did it!" Konata exclaimed as she gave Miyuki a big hug.

"But I didn't." Miyuki said, still looking at the console. "We still can't interact with the door from here. The system was activated from somewhere else."

"But where was it activated from then?" Ayano asked as Konata looked around with a worried look on her face.

"Miyuki-san?" Konata asked. "Where is your mother?"

"What?" Miyuki asked as Yukari's face appeared on Miyuki's RIG's view screen. "Mother! Where are you?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm really sorry about this, honey." Yukari said. "I know this must be very difficult for you, but a mother needs to put her child before herself no matter what. I'm sure you'll understand someday."

While everyone was concentrating on the console, nobody saw Yukari limp back into the engineering area to close the door from the other side.

"Mother, no! Please, no! Open the door right now!" Miyuki yelled.

"You shouldn't speak to your mother that way!" Yukari scolded. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it out of here together, but this was the best choice." Yukari said. "With my leg the way it is, I would only slow you all down. You need to be at your best to get out of here. If my sacrifice means that you will survive this ordeal, than it was worth it." She said as the Brute rounded the corner, becoming visible in the background of the image.

"Mother, no!" Miyuki screamed as the Brute began pounding down the hall towards Yukari.

"I love you, dearest." Yukari said. "Please be safe." She said as she terminated the call.

"NOOO!" Miyuki wailed as everyone heard a wet crunch behind the door followed by the sound of the Brute pounding on the door. Luckily, the door showed no signs of caving. As Konata moved to put a comforting hand on Miyuki's shoulder, the pink haired engineer, emotionally drained, lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Come quick!" Misao said. "I think she's coming to!"<p>

"Doctor Kusakabe?" Yutaka asked as she sat up slowly. "What's going on? Where's Minami?"

"I'm right here Yutaka." Minami said as she stepped forward and hugged Yutaka. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay now." Yutaka said. "But Minami, where are we?"

"Oh, hello. It's good to see that you're awake." Patty said with a smile as she came into the nurse's office.

"Patty, where have you been?" Misao asked.

"I've just been looking for more people, same as you." Patty said.

"Patty? Ms. Martin?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes." Patty nodded. "I don't think we've properly met before now. How do you know me?"

"Doctor Kusakabe talks about you sometimes. She says you're a really nice person." Yutaka said.

"Oh, I see. You must be one of Misao's physical therapy patients." Patty said with a nod.

"That's right. And she's been doing very well." Misao said. "Once this nightmare is over, I'm sure she won't need my help much longer."

"Doctor Kusakabe says you're a very kind and helpful person." Yutaka said.

"Oh, I do what I can." Patty giggled. "In any case, I'm happy to help." She said, her gaze stopping on Yutaka for a bit longer than normal.

"So." Minami said, noticing that Patty was beginning to stare. "Have you had any luck, Patty?"

When Patty turned to face Minami, Minami thought she detected a hint of resentment in Patty's eyes. But it was gone almost instantly; replaced with her usual kindness. "I'm afraid not." Patty sighed. "What's more, I can't seem to find that David man anywhere."

"That's weird." Shaun said. "He should be in the front office. Have you checked there yet?"

"That's the first place I looked." Patty said with a shrug. "I can't find him anywhere. I'm beginning to get worried."

"Okay, I'll see if I can raise him on his RIG." Shaun said as he tried to open a channel to David. "David, are you there? Hello?" He asked. He received nothing but static in return. "That's not good."

"Is he okay? Maybe he needs help." Misao said.

"You should go looking for him." Patty said. "I'll stay here and look after the little one."

"I don't think so." Minami said as she stood up and glared at Patty.

"Miss, please understand that I am equipped to deal with children." Patty said. "I'm only trying to help."

"Please understand that Yutaka is not a child." Minami said, her glare not wavering. "I am her doctor, and I will not leave her side."

"Minami, what gives?" Misao asked.

"Minami-chan? Is everything okay?" Yutaka asked.

"You were the last one out and about, and you know this place the best." Minami said. "I'll stay here with Yutaka. You and the others can go looking for the engineer."

After a brief standoff, Patty finally yielded. "Okay. You win." The teacher said. "You can stay here and keep an eye on her. If we find someone injured and can't help them in time, it's on you." Patty said as she turned and walked out.

"Patty, wait!" Misao exclaimed as she followed her friend.

"Guys, lets stay focused here!" Shaun said as he left as well.

"Minami-chan? What's the matter?" Yutaka asked, tightly clutching Minami's sleeve.

Minami shook her head a little bit. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." She said, cupping Yutaka's hands in her own.

"Is there something wrong with Ms. Martin?" Yutaka asked.

"Yutaka…" Minami said before leaning in for a short kiss. "Don't worry yourself about it. It's nothing at all."

"O- okay." Yutaka said, blushing a little bit.

"_Well isn't that interesting."_ Patty thought with a smirk as she turned and walked back down the hall.

* * *

><p>As Miyuki began regaining consciousness, she realized that she was being carried.<p>

"Hey there." Yui said as Miyuki began to stir in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Miyuki asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Wait!" She suddenly yelled, almost causing Yui to drop her. "Where's my mother?"

"Miyuki…" Konata said as she put a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"So she's really…" Miyuki said, trailing off as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to overflow.

"We're really sorry for your loss." Kagami said with a bow. "But she was a hero. I wish I had gotten to know her better." She said as Yui gently let Miyuki down to stand on her own.

"Thank you." Miyuki said, sniffling loudly.

"If it helps at all, we're all still here for you." Ayano said. "You can talk to us if it will make you feel better."

"I appreciate it." Miyuki said. "But we're still not safe yet, are we?"

A loud yelping screech from a nearby vent basically answered Miyuki's question for her. From the vent emerged a disturbingly thin necromorph. Its right arm appeared to be stuck inside the vent and the creature was having difficulty pulling it out.

"What the hell is this one?" Kagami asked as she aimed her rivet gun at the necromorph.

"I don't know, but I think it's stuck." Yui said, her pulse rifle at the ready as well.

"It doesn't look as dangerous as the others." Hiyori said. "Don't all of them have huge blades for hands?"

"Not all of them." Konata said as she remembered fighting a leaper. "Some just have big teeth and sharp tails."

"But this one doesn't look like it has either of those things." Tsukasa said, her hands shaking visibly as she aimed her rivet gun at it as well.

The creature gave a few more loud screeches and howls as it finally managed to retrieve its arm from the wall.

"What the hell?" Yui exclaimed when the group saw why the creature had so much trouble getting its arm free.

The exploder's right arm ended in a large, yellow, fleshy sack that was about the size of the monster's torso.

Immediately, Yui remembered how the drag tentacle had reacted when the bulbous yellow area on it was attacked. She wasted no time in aiming directly at the glowing appendage and firing a short burst at it.

When she did, she was rewarded by a strong yet pulpy explosion that sprayed the walls with blood and necrotic flesh.

"It's disgusting!" Kagami exclaimed as she pinched her nose in disgust.

"It's so stinky!" Tsukasa cried as she put her elbow over her nose.

"It's got a lot of power to it." Yui observed as she looked at how far away the monster's remains had been propelled.

"Lets keep moving before more of them show up." Ayano said, leading the group past where the thing had exploded.

"Miyuki, right?" Tsukasa asked, still with her arm over her nose as they passed the exploder's 'ground zero.'

"Yes." Miyuki nodded.

"Your mother did a very brave thing back there, and she did it for you." Tsukasa said. "I know you must be sad that she's gone, but you don't need to be."

"Right." Miyuki said. "Because she would want me to get out of here alive. I'm sad that she's gone, but I can mourn her when it is safe. For now, I need to focus on her last wishes for me to survive as long as possible."

"That's true too." Tsukasa said. "But remember, you'll see her again as well. Everyone is united in convergence." She said, grasping her marker pendant.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do." Miyuki said. "But please don't say any more for now. I respect that you are a Unitologist, but I just don't believe in the same things."

"Well I'll be here if you change your mind." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami scolded. "Leave her alone. She's going through something really difficult right now and she doesn't need you to make it harder for her."

"I'm sorry." Tsukasa said with a bow.

"No, it's okay." Miyuki said. "I know that she was only trying to help."

"Hey Yui." Konata said. "What did you do with Officer Vickery?" She asked cautiously. "You carried him out of the engineering area, but did you leave him at the door?"

Yui sighed. "I wanted to give him a proper burial." Yui said. "But I realized that that probably wouldn't happen given the circumstances. So I settled for positioning him respectfully near the door."

"By the way." Miyuki said as Ayano stopped and signaled the rest of the group to take a break. "Where are we right now? I believe we emerged at the South Engineering Access Panel."

"You haven't been out very long." Yui said. "We're still pretty close to there."

"We're just going to the South Transport Hub to see if the trains are running yet." Ayano said.

"Even if they aren't, I'm sure they could use some help." Konata said. "That's where you and I come in, Miyuki-san."

"Hopefully it's in better shape than the North Transport Hub." Yui said as she casted a sideward glance at Tsukasa, causing the younger girl to look away. _"She must know something about that incident."_ Yui thought as Ayano got the group moving again.

* * *

><p>"David? Where are you?" Shaun called as he poked his head into another classroom. "I can't even set a waypoint at his location. What gives?" He sighed as he began walking back down the hall again. "Maybe he's in there again." Shaun said to himself as the front office came back into view. When Shaun entered the office, he immediately realized that something was wrong. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked when he saw the dead puker on the floor. "And… Oh no." He said when he noticed an abandoned, half-melted engineering helmet on the ground not far away.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Patty asked as she came up behind Shaun.

"Huh?" He said as he jumped a bit at Patty suddenly revealing herself like that. "Y- yeah. I found David's helmet…" Shaun said as he picked it up and examined it. "It's pretty beat up, but he might still be alive somewhere, right?"

"I'm sure he is." Patty nodded as she patted Shaun's shoulder comfortingly.

"Alright." Shaun said. "I'm gonna keep looking in here." He said as he mad his way into the surveillance room. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he looked over the controls. "Is this plasma scarring?" He asked Patty as he turned around to see her already aiming her plasma cutter at him.

"I think it might be." Patty said as she tilted her head slightly. "I can't be one hundred percent on that though." She said as she fired one shot and hit Shaun in the gut.

"URK!" Shaun groaned as he clutched the wound with both hands and fell to his knees.

"Move your hands, I can't see." Patty said as she pinned Shaun to the ground with her foot and fired three more shots into Shaun's stomach and upper torso. After each shot, Shaun coughed up a little bit more blood and moved a little bit less. He was already dead by the time Patty decided to empty her fifth shot into his head, splitting it down the middle.

"Hm." Patty said. "Now that I compare it, I think that is plasma scarring." She said as she reloaded her cutter. "Good observation." She said as she walked away and into the hall.

"Hey Patty, what's up?" Misao asked when she ran into Patty in the hall. "I heard some weird noises over here. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine. It was just an electrical malfunction in the office. Shaun is working on it right now." Patty said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, maybe he needs some help." Misao said as she moved to walk past Patty.

"No, I already offered." Patty said. "He said he needed us to keep looking for David. He said he'd catch up."

"Oh." Misao said. "Well, alright then." She said with a shrug as she turned and walked the other direction, away from the front office.

* * *

><p>"Hold up everybody." Ayano said as she stopped the group at a corner. "We're about to get to the South Transport Hub."<p>

"I don't hear anything." Tsukasa said. "Shouldn't there be a lot of people here?"

"I hoped there would be." Ayano said with a sigh. "It would be better than what I'm thinking of now."

"We won't get anywhere sitting on our hands like this." Yui said as she took the lead again. "If there isn't anybody here, then we'll just have to hope we can get the trams running on our own." She said as she rounded the corner first.

"Okay then." Kagami said with a nod. "Let's go!" She said as she rounded the corner quickly and ran right into Yui's back. "Hey! What's the hold-" Kagami stopped mid-sentence when she saw what Yui saw.

All around the South Transport Hub building, the ground was littered with corpses at different degrees of desecration. Some were relatively whole, while most of the others were missing at least one important limb. Among the bodies was the occasional necromorph, but those were few and far between. One could almost taste the blood in the air.

"What's going on?" Konata asked as she rounded the corner as well and saw the carnage. "Oh my god…" She muttered.

* * *

><p>"What happened in here?" Misao wondered out loud as she entered classroom number six. The walls were covered in Unitologist symbols, and the floor was drenched in what could only be blood.<p>

"Misao, what's going on?" Patty asked as she entered the room.

"Patty, what the hell happened in here? Isn't this your classroom?" Misao asked.

"I believe so, yes. Why do you ask?" Patty asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Don't you see anything wrong with this room? Anything at all?" Misao asked, motioning to one of the marker symbols on the wall.

"Well, I suppose the room could use a little straightening up." Misao said. "Although, I can't shake the feeling that something is missing." She said, her eyes glued to the part of the floor where she had laid out all of her students.

"Straitening up?" Misao asked. "It looks more like one of those crazy marker heads exploded in here."

"You mean a Unitologist?" Patty asked. "I don't think I know any Unitologists." She said, putting a finger to her bottom lip.

"Patty, you've been acting kind of weird ever since I got here. Are you feeling okay?" Misao asked.

"Of course." Patty said with a smile. "I'm feeling great. Better than I have in a long time, in fact."

"With everything that's going on?" Misao asked. "There's being cheery, and then there's whatever's going on with you. You're hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Patty asked. "I'm sorry if I've been too cheery for you, Misao." She said, looking her friend dead in the eye. "If you prefer, I could be a lot. Less. Happy." She said, taking a step closer with each of the last three words. "Do you want that, Misao?"

"N- No." Misao said, taking a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Okay then." Patty said with a nod and a smile as she turned around and began walking away. "You keep looking around. I've got to check up on something." Patty said as she left Misao alone in the room.

"Right." Misao said. "No problem." _"What was that about?"_ Misao wondered as she tried to forget about Patty's brief personality shift and got back to searching the surrounding rooms.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible." Ayano muttered as she stepped over yet another corpse.<p>

"I've never seen this many bodies at once." Yui said, having previously activated her helmet to block out the stench of so many rotting bodies. Miyuki and Konata had the same idea once the smell hit them too.

"What's that over there?" Konata asked as she pointed to a holographic projection coming from a deceased person's RIG.

"I think that might be a live broadcast from another survivor somewhere." Miyuki said as the group approached the holo-screen. As they got closer, they noticed that the dead man had a nametag on his suit.

"Daisuke Ono." Miyuki read aloud. "Isn't he one of the reporters for that weird news station?"

"Lucky News, yeah." Konata said. "And that must be his camera man." She said, pointing to the next corpse over, which was still strapped to its bloodied equipment.

"This is Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky News…" The man on the holo-screen said, his knees shaking visibly as he put a finger to his ear. "Akira, do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"You're damn right you do!" She yelled through Minoru's earpiece, causing him to recoil in pain.

"R- Right." He gulped. "I'm Minoru Shiraishi, and I'm reporting live from the Lucky Spires branch of the Church of Unitology."

"He's in the church?" Tsukasa asked, looking very surprised.

"What's the matter with that?" Hiyori asked.

"The church is supposed to be locked down." Tsukasa said.

"Locked down?" Kagami asked. "Why would dad lock the church down? Shouldn't it be used as a shelter or something with everything that's happened?"

"I don't know why." Tsukasa said. "All I heard was that it was locked down."

"Wait a minute." Kagami said. "Are you saying you got in touch with dad? Is he still okay?"

"Kagami, look." Konata said, pointing to the holo-screen.

"A- As you can see here," Minoru said, shaking visibly on camera, "there don't seem to be any signs of movement in the main hall." He said, stepping aside to show a view of the main cathedral. Every pew was coated in blood. As the camera zoomed in to show the altar, Kagami and Tsukasa recognized their father slumped over the top of the podium.

"No…" Both of the twins said at once.

"I've just received word from the studio." Minoru said directly to the cameraman as he walked back into view. "We're going to be staying here and investigating the area."

"What?" The cameraman exclaimed.

"Look, I want to be here just as much as you do." Minoru said. "But the queen brat wants us here, so we have to stay. Besides, the place has been locked down. It's probably safer here than it is outside. We'll keep you posted as the situation develops. For now, this is Minoru Shiraishi with Lucky News, signing off." He said, just before a sudden noise made him jump as his feed cut back to the studio.

"Daddy…" Tsukasa mumbled as she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry." Miyuki said as she went to comfort Tsukasa.

"I can't believe they're all gone." Kagami said, tears forming in her eyes. "I recognized a lot of people in that footage. And behind the altar… That was my family. Those damn monsters killed almost my whole family!" Kagami yelled as she punched the floor and began to sob. "I didn't get along with them very much, but I didn't want them dead!" She yelled as she sobbed harder.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" Miyuki asked as she got closer and saw that Tsukasa wasn't crying.

Tsukasa had her arms crossed in front of her. Her fingertips were pointed upwards with the palms facing toward each other. Tsukasa had her eyes closed and was deep in prayer. "We give thanks to Altman for taking these humble souls so much closer to glorious convergence." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, are you serious right now?" Kagami asked as she looked up with hate in her eyes.

"While regretful that we will not see them again in life, we are looking forward to convergence that much more so that we may be reunited with our loved ones. Altman be praised!" Tsukasa said just before uncrossing her arms and receiving a backhanded smack across the face from Kagami.

"How the hell can you be so damn happy?" Kagami yelled. "The rest of our family is dead, and you're thanking someone for it? If anything will do it, that is how people will know just how screwed up Unitology can really be!"

"Kagami, please!" Ayano exclaimed, getting between the two sisters. "I understand that you are very upset, but don't take it out on your sister. I don't doubt that she is having just as hard of a time with this as you are. She's just coping with the loss the best way she knows how."

"I guess it doesn't matter much anymore since father is gone." Tsukasa said. "I have a confession to make about the North Transport Hub."

Kagami's anger seemed to dissipate at the mention of that incident. "Tsukasa, what do you mean?"

"I mean that that wasn't an accident." Tsukasa said. "When we were waiting for a tram, do you remember that I went to pass out literature?"

"Yeah. You got back later than I thought. You said you went to the bathroom." Kagami said.

"I did, but then I got a call from dad." Tsukasa said as she began recounting the story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Tsukasa was at the sink washing her hands when she got an incoming audio link on her RIG from her father, Tadao. "Father? Hello." Tsukasa said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Tsukasa, where are you?" Tadao asked. "We're having a very important sermon right now. I knew Kagami probably wasn't going to show up, but I expected you to be one of the first ones through the door."

"I'm sorry for missing it daddy, but Kagami and I are going to Titan Fields today." Tsukasa said.

"Titan Fields?" Tadao asked. "So you're at the North Transport Hub right now?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's not important." Tadao said. "Can you do something very important for me since you're there though?"

"I don't know. Kagami is waiting for me, and I promised her I'd be with her for the day." Tsukasa said.

"Of all days to- Oh, never mind." Tadao said. "I'll I'm asking is that you pick up a package for me and give it to the head engineer there. Can you do that?"

"I don't know about-"

"You know the package. It's just my overnight bag." Tadao said.

"The black and red one?"

"That's the one. All you need to do is bring it to the head engineer on duty. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I'm sorry. I'm spending today with Kagami." Tsukasa said. "I've already kept her waiting too long. She said as she terminated the connection with her father.

On her way back to Kagami, Tsukasa stopped when she saw a strange man carrying a bag exactly like her father's package. She decided to follow him for a little bit, which was difficult considering how many people were arriving from the defunct South Transport Hub.

Finally, she managed to spot him handing the bag to another man in an engineering suit. Both men looked nervous and out of place as they glanced around and then quickly walked away from each other. As the man who handed off the bag walked past her, Tsukasa saw that he was wearing a marker medallion much like her own. _"I guess dad's package got through okay then."_ Tsukasa thought. _"But maybe I should make sure it wasn't just a similar bag."_ She thought as she followed the engineer.

The engineer was walking rather quickly, so Tsukasa had a tough time keeping up with him. Eventually, he stopped and took a strange device out of the bag. He then got to work attaching it to the bottom of one of the tram engines. At this point, Tsukasa decided it best to leave him to his work and went to meet up with Kagami.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" Yui yelled as she picked Tsukasa up by the front of her shirt. "You saw all of that and didn't tell anyone? Why?"<p>

"Yui, be careful." Konata said.

"The explosion in the North Transport Hub was caused by a chain reaction that started in the engine of one of the larger tram cars!" Yui yelled. "This girl's father was a fucking terrorist!"

"It all makes sense when you really stop to think of it." Tsukasa said as everyone else looked on in shock. "So many people died there. So many people came closer to glorious convergence. And I could have helped." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, what is the matter with you?" Kagami asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her." Yui said. "She's a hyper religious nutcase, and she is under arrest the instant we get somewhere safe under suspicion of terrorism!" She said as she dropped Tsukasa back to the ground and walked away towards the South Transport Hub building. "Come on. Let's see if the trams are working." She said as the rest of the group except for Kagami and Tsukasa followed them.

"Tsukasa, are you sure about all of that?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Kagami." Tsukasa said. "Daddy had the North Transport hub blown up. I'm sure of it now. I'd bet he set up the problems with this one too."

"But why?" Kagami asked. "Why would he do this?"

As if to answer Kagami's question, Daisuke Ono's holo-screen flashed with the Lucky News logo as Minoru appeared on the screen again.

"This is Minoru Shiraishi reporting for Lucky News." He said as he adjusted his collar nervously. "We've managed to find a recording of these churchgoers' last moments on the building's security feed. Having already watched this footage, I can safely say that it may disturb anyone still actually watching the news during this crisis."

"Maybe we should go and catch up with the rest of them." Kagami said as she tried to stand Tsukasa up. "No." Tsukasa said. "I need to see this. I really think you should too. This was daddy's last sermon. I think he would have wanted you to watch too."

Kagami sighed. "I know, you're right. Fine, but then we need to catch up with the group." She said as the twins watched the video feed.

"And so through Altman's glory, we shall be reborn in magnificent convergence!" Tadao shouted enthusiastically with his arms raised in the air. All of the Sprawl will know of Altman's glory today, and our humble Lucky Spires will be among the first to witness His perfection! None will leave Lucky Spires until the great convergence is at hand! That much has been made certain by Altman's chosen martyrs."

"So it's really true." Kagami muttered before Tsukasa shushed her.

"Now become martyrs yourselves, and join us all today!" Tadao said as he raised a pistol from behind the altar. As he did this, everyone else in the church did so as well. They retrieved pistols from purses and under the pews. Tadao took three more pistols from the podium and handed them to Miki, Inori and Matsuri.

"Prepare yourselves, everyone!" Tadao exclaimed as he clicked the safety on his pistol off. "Convergence is at hand!" He chanted along with everyone else before shooting himself in the head, followed closely by his wife and daughters behind him. The rest of the congregation was not far behind.

"I am sorry for any discomfort this might have caused any of our remaining viewers." Minoru said as he put away the video log. "Judging from the footage, the Church of Unitology may be connected to the incidents at the North and South Transport Hubs. The reasons behind this mass suicide remain to be seen. This is Minoru Shiraishi for Lucky News, signing off." He said as he put the video log in his pocket. "There, can we please come back to the studio now?" He asked frantically as he walked off screen.

"I can't believe this." Kagami said as the color drained from her face.

"It makes sense to me." Tsukasa said. "Why risk dying painfully like Josh when you can just end it in an instant like them?" Tsukasa said.

"Because we can get through this, that's why!" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami, look around us." Tsukasa said. "We're standing in a sea of blood and corpses, watching the news on a dead man's RIG. It's over. The only question now is when it will end for us."

"Tsukasa, stop. You're scaring me." Kagami said as Tsukasa stood up and walked a few steps away.

"I don't expect you to follow me, Kagami. You never did believe in Altman the way I do. The way you should have." Tsukasa said as she held up her rivet gun and made sure it was loaded.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Kagami asked before seeing the rivet gun in her hand. "No. Tsukasa, put it down!" Kagami exclaimed as Tsukasa raised it to the side of her own head.

"I love you sis. I'll see you soon." Tsukasa said. "Convergence is at hand!" She chanted as she pulled the trigger.

"TSUKASA!" Kagami screamed as a rivet bolt ejected from the power tool and embedded itself into the side of Tsukasa's head, killing her instantly and spraying Kagami with her twin sister's blood. Tsukasa fell to the floor, the rivet bolt still jutting grotesquely out of the opposite side of her head.

"TSUKASA!" Kagami screamed again as she buried her face into her sister's chest and cried. As she did, the rest of the group came out of the building to check on the commotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, what did you guys think? Was it worth the long wait? I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, since I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you thought, okay?<strong>

**Next update will be to Officer Down, followed by a oneshot request from one of my readers. After that, i might just put up a new chapter to A New Hunt just to refresh it a little bit before going back to Temptations.**

**Look forward to it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Separation

**Un-Lucky Space**

**A Lucky Star/Dead Space crossover Fanfiction**

Chapter 10: Separation

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. Real life has kept me busy, and I've finally managed to find the time to update my stuff. Anyways, here's chapter 10! Enjoy the crap out of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, how long do you think this will take?" Yui asked as Miyuki pulled up a holographic display screen at the center console in the tramcar.<p>

"I'm not one hundred percent certain." Miyuki said. "The tram itself is perfectly fine. There appears to be some sort of problem with the track."

"The track?" Yui asked. "Does that mean somebody has to go out to the tunnels to fix it?"

"I wish there was some other way." Miyuki said. "But there doesn't seem to be."

"Can you tell what's wrong?" Konata asked.

"It looks like someone has already gotten pretty far in fixing the issue. They stopped before they were finished though." Miyuki said.

"Do you think it was those creatures?" Konata asked.

"I don't see what else it could have been." Ayano said.

"Anyways, it seems like there's just some sort of electrical issue. Judging from the remaining power fluctuations, it should be a relatively simple fix." Miyuki said as she closed down the display.

"If that's the case, then I think I'll go take care of it." Konata said as she activated her helmet.

"Konata-san, you shouldn't go by yourself." Miyuki said. "There's no telling how dangerous it might be in there.

"Don't worry so much." Konata said, equipping her plasma cutter and checking to make sure it was loaded. "Like you said, it should be a simple fix. I'll be in and out nice and quick."

"I still don't approve of you going alone." Miyuki said.

"Aw, are you worried about little old me?" Konata asked.

"Of course I am! This is no time for games, Konata!" Miyuki exclaimed, taking Konata briefly off-guard.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. I promise I'll be careful." Konata said.

Miyuki sighed. "Sorry. Fine, I'll trust you to handle this. Just make sure you check in every ten minutes, or else I'm going in after you, okay?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Konata said, undoubtedly smiling her catlike smile under her helmet. "Besides, someone will need to keep an eye on things in here." Konata said as she hopped down from the platform and onto the tracks. "I'll be back before long, so sit tight!"

"Good luck, Konata. And be careful!" Yui exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." Konata said as she waved and began walking down the tunnel, quickly disappearing into the shaft.

"So, um. When do you guys think we'll be leaving?" Hiyori asked meekly as she looked around nervously.

"Assuming everything goes well on Konata-san's end, we should be ready to leave in as soon as half an hour." Miyuki said.

"But with the way things have been going, we might be here for quite a long time yet." Yui said as a pipe clanged noisily overhead, drawing her attention.

"What was that?" Hiyori asked, ducking down a little bit.

"Probably something we don't want to meet up with." Ayano said as Yui followed the noise steadily with her rifle.

"It sounds like something is moving through a vent up there." Yui whispered.

"You're right." Miyuki said as the noise stopped briefly and then continued at a slower yet louder pace. "But this one sounds like it's struggling." She said. "Almost like it's too big for the vent."

"I don't want to think about that right now." Hiyori said with a shudder as the noise began moving away.

"At least it doesn't seem to have noticed us." Yui said, taking a more relaxed stance.

"Which way was it just going?" Miyuki asked just before the group heard a loud noise from outside.

"TSUKASA!" They heard Kagami scream.

"Was that Kagami?" Ayano asked as everyone turned their attention towards the exit.

"Something's wrong." Yui said as she began moving towards the doors.

"TSUKASA!" Kagami screamed again.

"That's it. We've got to go check on them!" Ayano exclaimed as she ran for the door first, followed shortly by the others.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." David groaned as he opened his eyes and shook his head, his blurry vision doing nothing to ease his headache. "Ow, my head. What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he looked around the room. Through the fog of his awakening state he could barely make out that he was in a dark room and that another person was with him. "Hey." He said as he tried to move his arm but failed. David soon realized that he was tied down on top of a table of some kind.<p>

"Hey! Get me out of here!" He yelled to the blurry blonde standing across the room. "I'm talking to you! Hey!" He yelled, receiving no response. "Hey! Can you hear me or what?" David yelled. As he did, he was horrified to see the head of the woman roll forward and onto the ground. "AH!" He yelled as he struggled harder against his restraints.

"Oh dear." A chillingly familiar voice said. "Did her head fall off again? How terribly irresponsible of her. Hardly fitting for a principal, wouldn't you say?" Patty asked David as she walked up from the opposite side of the desk.

"You! Let me out of here right now!" David yelled as his vision finally cleared up.

"My, my." Patty said. "You're very demanding, aren't you?" She asked. "I find that odd considering how well you take orders."

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch?" David hissed. "What do you know about- AHhaAH!" David cried out in pain as Patty took firm hold of his broken nose and jarred it further out of place.

"You think I wouldn't know about your little secret? Huh?" Patty asked as David spat some blood in her face. Patty didn't even flinch as she kept smiling.

"What secret?"

"Remember when I hacked your RIG to call you here?" Patty asked.

"That explains how you contacted me, yes. What are you getting at here?"

"Well let's just say that I didn't only hack your communication system. I managed to get some of your text logs too." She said as she pulled one up on her own RIG.

"What is that? Where did you get that?" David asked.

"Oh, you." Patty said as she grabbed and shook David's nose again, causing him to cry out in pain a second time. "You shouldn't ask questions that you know the answers to." She said. "Would you like me to read a bit of this for you?" She asked as she heard Misao calling for her. "I'll be back shortly." Patty said as she held up the stasis module she had taken from David's suit and used it on its highest setting, freezing David in place. "That ought to last long enough." She said as she dropped the spent module and left the room, being sure to lock the door behind her.

"Misao, I'm over here!" Patty called as she ran towards her friend's voice.

"Patty, where have you been?" Misao asked. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry. I was trying to get back into Ms. Kuroi's office."

"I don't know why you would want to go in there." Misao said. "It's a complete mess." She said as she remembered seeing all of the scattered corpses in the principal's office. "Anyways, I still can't find the engineers anywhere. I'm getting kind of worried."

"I know. I hope they're okay." Patty said, glancing quickly in the direction of Ms. Kuroi's office.

"Anyways, I think it might be a good idea to get out of here soon." Misao said. "I've been hearing some really weird noises and I'm afraid those things might get in soon."

"Okay." Patty said. "I'm going to try one more time to get into Nanako's office. You should go back to the nurse's station and meet up with the other two."

"Alright, but what about you?" Misao asked.

"Don't worry." Patty said with a smile. "I'll meet up with you all shortly." She said as she walked back down the hall and began fiddling with the office door.

"Okay." Misao said, turning around slowly. "I'll see you soon then." She said as she walked away, not noticing that Patty slipped into the office the second Misao turned the corner.

"Oh, darn." Patty said as she saw that David was still mostly frozen in place. "I guess I overdid it." She sighed as she began playing with his nose, watching his face slowly contort in pain. "I love to help people." Patty said. "But you don't deserve my help." She said as she gave David's nose another sharp twist.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just what is really going on around here?"<em> Minami wondered as she watched over the sleeping form of Yutaka. _"She's been through a lot today. I'm amazed she's taken it as well as she has so far."_ She thought, gently petting her love's hair.

"Yutaka." Minami said. "You shouldn't have to go through all of this. Nobody should." _"It's like something out of a nightmare. I can only hope that your dreams right now are better than the current situation."_

Just as Minami was turning away, she heard the door to the nurse's station open. Immediately, Minami stood up and took an aggressive stance.

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" Misao asked, closing the door behind her. "Did something happen?"

"Oh." Minami said, letting her arms down. "It's just you." She said as she turned back to Yutaka.

"Just me?" Misao asked as she sat down in a chair across from Minami. "Why? Did you think I was one of the monsters?"

"A monster sorts, I suppose." Minami said.

"What does that mean?" Misao asked.

Minami looked around the room, paying careful attention to the door. "How well do you know that woman? Patty, is it?"

"Oh, her? I've known her for a few years now." Misao said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure what it is, really. But something about her rubs me the wrong way." Minami said. "I just don't know how trustworthy she is."

"I've known her for long enough to know that she's a good person. She'd never do anything to hurt anyone." Misao said.

"Who said anything about hurting people?" Minami asked.

"Oh, I was just saying…" Misao said, looking away.

"Is that so?" Minami asked. _"I've learned a thing or two from Ayano while working with her."_ "Who are you trying to convince by saying that?" She asked. "Me, or you?"

"You're the one asking the questions, right?" Misao asked.

"Be quiet!" Minami whispered.

"Oh! Sorry." Misao said. "We wouldn't want to wake Yutaka up. She's been through a lot today."

"We all have." Minami sighed. "I'm sorry for not trusting your friend. I just feel like she's hiding something."

"Actually, I think I know what you're talking about." Misao said, glancing towards the door.

"Really? What do you mean?" Minami asked.

"Well… She isn't quite acting like herself." Misao said. "I find it hard to believe she could be as calm as she is given the situation. It's almost like it isn't even her anymore."

"So she's been acting suspiciously?" Minami asked. _"I knew it was more than nothing."_

"But it isn't like she's a bad person or anything." Misao said. "I'm sure it's just recent events getting to her."

"Forgive me if I'm still not convinced." Minami said. "I have a lot riding on Yutaka and I getting out of this together. I'll do anything to make sure that happens."

"What do you mean?" Misao asked.

"I mean that I won't hesitate to get rid of any threat to me, and especially to her." Minami said coldly, petting Yutaka's hair again.

"R- right." Misao gulped. _"Sheesh. I'm glad she's on our side."_ She thought.

"Speaking of your friend, where exactly is she?" Minami asked.

"Oh. She said she was trying to get into the principal's office." Misao said.

"Why do you think she wants to go in there?"

"I have no idea." Misao said. "There isn't really anything important in there that I know of."

"And what about the other two?" Minami asked. "Any luck finding that missing engineer?"

Misao shook her head sadly. "No, and now Shaun's disappeared too." Misao said.

"Great." Minami said. As she did, the lights in the building suddenly flickered and then went out.

"Wha-! A power outage?" Misao exclaimed, looking around the now dark room, illuminated only by the dim glow coming from the three girls' RIGs.

As Minami opened a nearby drawer and found an emergency flashlight, the girls heard a growling noise from out in the hallway.

"They're inside." Minami realized as she turned on the flashlight and tossed it to Misao. "Quickly! Lock the door!" She said as Misao ran to the door and secured it.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled, holding her sister's limp form tightly and crying.<p>

"What's going on out here?" Yui asked as she and the others approached the hysterical girl.

"How could you do this to me?" Kagami sobbed.

"What happened?" Ayano asked just before noticing the rivet bolt still jutting out of Tsukasa's skull. Blood falling from the wound had matted Tsukasa's hair to her head, and the red liquid had begun dribbling its way down the side of the girl's face.

"Is she… Dead?" Hiyori asked, losing her nerve and backing away.

"How the hell could you leave me alone like this?" Kagami screamed as she threw her sister's corpse to the ground and stood up. "It's not enough that the rest of our family is dead, now you go and do something stupid like this?"

"Kagami, please. Try to calm down." Ayano said, putting a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Kagami yelled as she shoved Ayano away and pulled her own rivet gun on the group.

"Whoa!" Yui exclaimed as she raised her pulse rifle and leveled it at Kagami. "Take it easy now! Drop the tool and settle down!"

"How can you expect me to settle down?" Kagami screamed, moving the rivet gun from person to person. "My only remaining family just killed herself right in front of me! I'm covered in her blood! You tell me how I'm supposed to calm down!"

"Kagami, please." Miyuki said, stepping forward carefully. "I lost my only family today too. I know how you feel."

"Like hell you do!" Kagami yelled, changing her aim to focus on Miyuki. "Your mom died for a reason! You can look back and be proud of her sacrifice, assuming any of us get out of here with our lives."

"Kagami, I-" Miyuki tried to speak.

"No! You're going to listen to me!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face, washing lines out of the blood splatter on her cheeks. "You can look back and say she died for something. All I can say is that my sister was a crazy Unitologist who took her own life for nothing! I need to live with that for the rest of my life!"

"The rest of your life is going to be a very short time unless you put down the weapon!" Yui said, not flinching as Kagami turned her sights on the officer.

"Fine then! Shoot me!" Kagami yelled.

"Just put the gun down and I won't have to!" Yui shouted. As it looked like the situation was going nowhere fast, the loud sound of static went off on the late Daisuke Ono's RIG.

"AH!" Kagami exclaimed as she quickly turned and fired a rivet bolt, hitting Daisuke's body in the torso.

"This is Akira Kogami from Lucky News," Akira said, in an obvious panic, "and I have an urgent message to anyone still listening!"

"It sounds like something's going on at the television station." Miyuki said.

"Great." Kagami muttered. "What is it now?"

"Because of an error on the part of my security staff, my security staff is… well… Anyways, the station is under attack, and Shiraishi is nowhere to be found!" Akira exclaimed as there was a loud bang and a leaper charged onto the set. "AHH!" Akira screamed as she ran off the set, leaving the camera to be knocked over and broken by a necromorph in pursuit.

"It's getting worse." Ayano said as the RIG's signal cut out.

While Kagami had been watching the broadcast, Yui had taken the opportunity to get as close as she could in an attempt to disarm the distressed twin. Unfortunately, Kagami noticed Yui before she could get close enough.

"Back off!" Kagami exclaimed as she tried to fire the rivet gun, causing Yui to dive out of the way. However, Kagami had accidentally triggered the secondary fire function instead. This caused the rivet bolt embedded in Daisuke's corpse to fire off in a random direction like a piece of deadly shrapnel.

The stray bolt managed to miss all of the girls, but instead hit a nearby pipe. This impact caused a loud metallic noise to reverberate throughout the area. Shortly after this loud noise, the girls heard loud screaming growls coming closer and closer to their location.

"Oh no." Hiyori groaned as she backed away towards the entrance to the South Transport Hub building.

"They're coming!" Miyuki exclaimed as she turned toward the building as well.

As Ayano turned to the building too, Kagami began running in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Yui called as she got to her knees and picked her rifle back up. "Stop!" She called as Kagami ran around a corner and out of sight.

"Officer Narumi, please hurry!" Ayano exclaimed as she came back to help Yui to her feet.

"I'm fine! Get back to the Hub!" Yui said, pointing to the hub building. "You get to safety, and I'll get her back here!" Yui said as she stood up and took off after Kagami.

"Officer Narumi, wait!" Ayano called. Yui was already out of sight though, and hot on Kagami's tail.

"Miss Minegishi! Look out!" Miyuki called as a slasher charged directly at Ayano.

"AH!" Ayano exclaimed as she raised her javelin gun and fired at the slasher. The projectile hit the slasher in the left arm, tearing off the appendage and continuing into the torso of the slasher behind it. As the first slasher fell, the second one recovered from the impact and began charging, the javelin still protruding from its chest.

Ayano activated the secondary fire of the javelin gun, electrocuting the charging slasher and eliminating the threat.

"All right!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Now hurry up and get back here! I'm sure officer Narumi will be okay."

"Alright." Ayano said with a nod as she turned around. When she did, the first slasher picked itself back up and raised its remaining arm.

"Minegishi! Behind you!" Miyuki gasped as she pointed at the slasher.

"What?" Ayano exclaimed as she turned around. She raised her javelin gun just in time to block the slasher's attack with her weapon. However, the impact knocked the psychiatrist to the ground and sent the javelin gun flying. Panicking, Ayano flipped herself over and tried to quickly crawl to her feet. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid the slasher's second attack as it brought its right blade straight down into her back.

"NO!" Miyuki screamed as the slasher continued its relentless assault, repeatedly impaling Ayano. The blood was flying, as Ayano grew weaker and weaker by the second as her vital organs were ruptured and torn apart. Before long, another slasher and a leaper had joined in the bloodbath, ripping Ayano's body to pieces long after she had stopped struggling.

Unwilling to see more of the grisly scene, Miyuki finally retreated into the South Transport Hub building, securing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Konata exclaimed as she found an exposed electrical panel. "This must be it! About time." She said as she took a close look at the panel. "Weird. This is a really simple issue." Konata said. "Just a little bit of rewiring and it should be all set." She said as she received a video link on her RIG.<p>

"Konata, can you hear me?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki-san. Sorry, should I have checked in?" Konata asked.

"Well yes, but that isn't why I'm calling." Miyuki said. "Things are getting bad out here. I just wanted to check on your progress."

"I found the circuit, and it should be an easy fix." Konata said. "Why, what happened?"

"Well… I'll tell you when you get back. Please try to fix it quickly. We're counting on you." Miyuki said as she cut the video feed.

"Alright. I've got to focus." Konata said as she took a deep breath. Before she could start working though, she heard a strange warbling noise a little way down the tunnel. "What was that? Some sort of turkey?" She asked aloud as she shined her flashlight down the tunnel. When she did, she caught a glimpse of something strange run around a corner into a small alcove. "This can't be good." Konata murmured as she readied her plasma cutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It feels good to be writing again, even if this chapter was shorter than the last few. We're getting close to the end of the bloody road here, and I hope all of you have enjoyed the gory ride so far. We aren't done yet though. I'm thinking probably two more chapters and that's it.<strong>

**My next update will be to Officer Down.**

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
